


The Dragon General

by bjjones



Series: Dragons of Interest [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angsty Teenager Anakin, BAMF Kote, BAMF Mace Windu, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Canon-Typical Violence, Communication is the key, Dragon Mace Windu, Dragon Obi-Wan, Dragons, First Time, Fix-It, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Obi-Wan really is a Tooka, Parental Mace Windu, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Cody, Sassy Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 55,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjjones/pseuds/bjjones
Summary: Cody's brain had completely short circuited at the sight before him, he was stuck between staring inappropriately, and screaming at his General to stop whatever the hell he was doing.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Dragons of Interest [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/506778
Comments: 551
Kudos: 1093
Collections: Randomness





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my other half, who is still feeding the Obi-Wan/Cody bunnies. 
> 
> Quick Note - this story in theory goes with my Dragons of Interest Series. It's basically the same concepts, just set inside the Star Wars Universe. You do not have to read the other stories, as they will have no bearings on this particular story, but does give some background information on the history of this particular Dragon AU/Universe.
> 
> I normally don't post Work in Progress, unless it's on my blog ... so I will assure everyone that the story is over half written, I do know where it's going, and it will be completed. The goal at the moment is to post once a week.

The moment the first LAAT landed on the planet, it was obvious their Intel was wrong, not just wrong, but a disaster in the making, wrong. There were twice, if not three times as many Clankers, than reported. 

They lost at least three transports before they landed, and they were losing _vode_ left and right to the Clanker's barrage of firepower. He hadn't seen this much devastation since the aftermath of Krell, and they still mourned the loss of their brothers from that nightmare.

Cody stayed close to his General, laying down cover fire as Kenobi sliced through the Seppie forces. He could tell by the movements, and flashes of green that the _Jetii_ was pissed. There was an edge to the fighting, instead of the normal grace that he always associated with him.

By sheer will of tenacity and stubbornness, they were able to stop the first onslaught of the Seppies, only to see a second wave lineup.

"This is going to suck." Boil shifted his blaster, slamming in a new plasma pack, that he had picked up from their fallen _vod_. He thanked those who had matched onward for leaving their gear behind, and would honor their names when the battle was done. "Commander…"

"We keep fighting." Cody gave him a glance, as he waved the Shiniest of Shinies to fill the gap in their line. Some of them didn't even have names yet, and he just knew that they would be on his long list of remembrance, that is if he even survived the day. 

_'Rex.'_ He privately commed the Captain of the 501st. 

_'Cody. You still with us, vod?'_

_'For now. How's your front?'_

_'It's bad. How did intelligence get it so wrong?'_

That's all he needed to know. _'See you on the other side.'_

_'Alive, ori'vod, alive!'_

Cody didn't answer, instead switched back to general communication, gave out orders and hunkered down behind the downed LAAT. Boil and Waxer were at his back, Longshot found a perch on top, prepared to take out the Clankers from a distance. The General was sitting beside him with his back to the downed vehicle. His eyes were closed, breathing even and stable. It wasn't the first time they had seen him center himself in the Force in between firefights. Most of the _vode_ didn't understand how the _Jetii_ fought. What they did know, it was effective, and that 212th's General always had their backs. 

Obi Wan glanced over at Cody with a look he had never seen. "What are our odds, Commander?"

"With you by our side … " He paused, noticing the General's eyes had narrowed, and with a deep breath he was brutally honest. "It's not good. We're outnumbered, the 501st is getting hit hard, we have no back up, and if there's a third wave behind these Clankers..." He let the comment hang there, if there was a third wave, there would be no survivors. 

"Remind me when we get back to the _Negotiator_ to lose my practiced serenity and scream at our intelligence officers." That had got a snort and a few chuckles from the oldest of the 212th. "I apologize Commander, for not warning you."

"Sir, this isn't your fault." He shook his head, hating that the General took each loss personally. 

"No, it's not." He reached down and took off his boots, pushing them slightly under the LAAT, then lifted onto his knees taking off the heavy belt, folding it in thirds laying it on top of his boots. "Boil, promise me you'll bring those back to me."

The clone glanced over at Waxer, and then at the Commander, not sure how to respond. "Sir?" 

Kenobi then handed his Lightsaber to Cody, who took it hesitantly. "I am going to fix this. Not one more of your _vode_ will die today, especially because of someone else's mistake."

He stood, stepped up into the open middle section of the downed LAAT, slid across the deck, and then started walking towards the Seppie in peaceful serenity.

"Sir!" Cody followed him without hesitation, clipping the Lightsaber to his belt, not wanting to lose it. 

Boil and Waxer were right behind him, along with the rest of the 212th, and every single one of them had guns ready to defend their _di'kut_ general. 

"Commander!" Boil yelled at Cody. Not one of the 212th will allow their General to sacrifice himself for them. It's not how this worked! "Do something."

"What, exactly am I supposed to do!" He snapped, a million ideas flying through his brain trying to figure out how to save his General, his _vode_ , and get off this kriffing planet. 

Then it just got weirder.

"Has he lost his mind?" Waxer flailed, actually flailed, at what they were seeing. 

Cody didn't actually blame him, because his own brain had shuttered to a stop, at the sight. The General was stripping out of his many layers, each one landing on the debris ridden ground. 

The _Jetii_ had a tendency to be dramatic. 

All the Commanders had bets going around, about how many times they picked up their General's cloaks. So far Wolffe was losing as General Koon, never lost a cloak, Bly only had a handful of times, Ponds never found General Windu's, while Rex and Cody were in a tie, as it would seem their Generals were the most dramatic.

But as far as he knew, none of the other General's had stripped naked in front of the Seppies.

"I admit he's hot, but I doubt that's going to stop the Clankers." Longshot was already starting to pick off a few closest to the General. "Well if we're all going to die, at least we died with the General's beauty as our last sight."

When the pants dropped, Cody ended up rooted to the spot in complete shock. His brain had completely short circuited at the sight before him, he was stuck between staring inappropriately, and wanting to scream at his General to stop whatever the hell he was doing.

"I will at least die happy." Boil knelt on the ground and started to pick off Clankers. 

Cody finally shook himself out of his stupor, pulled his weapon and moved through the cover his men were providing, heading straight for the General. The group of Clankers before him, had stopped not sure how to respond to a nearly naked Jedi General. He didn't blame him, it was likely shorting out their circuits, it sure as hell was shorting out his.

"Sir!" He slid next to him. 

"Cody it will be alright." Kenobi patted his arm, before looking back at the army of Clankers that were getting closer.

Too close.

"Sir, you're practically naked!" 

Late at night, alone in his bunk he had imagined what the General would look like under all those layers, he just never figured it would see it on the battlefield. He was a bit surprised with the amount of muscles, as he seemed so small in all those tunics. He was shocked and upset over the variety of scars - this was a man who had seen war before he had been High General of the Grand Army of the Republic. 

"I can barely get you into armour, but don't you think this is taking it too far, General." He got a soft chuckle, which didn't help the situation. He was thankful his men were watching their back, as he tried to reason … kriff it, he was going to go for the heavy guns. "Obi-Wan, _gedet'ye_."

"My _cyar'ika_." He reached out and cupped the bucket. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"I'm more worried about those Clankers killing you, _sir_!" He gritted the last word out, hoping to convey that he was terrified, not of dying but of not protecting his _Jetii_.

"Trust me." 

Cody hesitated, hating the fact tears were actually threatening to escape. "Always." He made a vow that if General didn't leave this planet alive, neither would he.

"I should've told you sooner, my dear." He glanced back at the Clankers, sensing the barrage that was soon to come. "I just ask that you let me explain, before you decide to transfer." 

Cody shook his head, there was nothing … 

There was a sudden stillness in the air. He glanced back at his men, proud of each and everyone of them. They were spread out in a semi circle, guns raised ready to follow their General and Commander into the long march. 

The Clankers had gotten over the weird anomaly, and began the assault.

He leveled his own weapon, held it steady, ready to die. 

It happened between one breath and the next. 

The General was standing next to him, facing the Clankers, and then within a blink of an eye, stood a huge red creature. It towered over Cody, protecting him from the firestorm that was unleashed. A pissed off roar echoed across the field, startling everyone, including the Clankers.

At first he couldn't get a clear look, as he was technically under it, all he could see were four large paws, with very sharp claws. 

It shot forward, using one of it's paws to swat droids left and right, scattering them across the battlefield. The tanks turned towards the new threat, only to be melted by a green plasma flame. 

Cody stood there, gun in hand, with nothing to shoot at.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'Rex! Rex, listen to me. There's a large red creature heading in your direction.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You so much for the comments! I appreciate each one!

The creature continued to charge into the Seppie army, it's massive tail flung droids into trees and rocks. Many of the droids dropped their weapons, broke ranks and fled as fast as they could, only to get stomped on, thrown into the air, or melted. 

"Is that the General?" Boil asked as he stepped next to his Commander, his tone held the same confusion and awe that Cody was feeling. 

"I … " He stared at the carnage, not sure what to say. 

"Well it _is_ red," Waxer added. "When it spit that plasma flame, I swore I saw a beard or something similar."

"It's moving through the forest fast, and will hit the front lines of the 501st." Longshot warned, realizing their _vodes_ wouldn't know what it was, hell he didn't know what it was.

That snapped Cody out of his shock, he motioned for his men to follow the destruction. Their General was going to need them, once he finished wreaking havoc all over the battlefield. As they made their way forward, he clicked his private com. _'Rex! Rex, listen to me. There's a large red creature heading in your direction.'_

_'Like we need another …'_

_'It's friendly, don't shoot it. It's the General!'_ He could almost see Rex's incredulous expression. _'I'm not making this up, he just destroyed the Seppies here, and is moving towards you.'_

_'Cody?'_ Rex hesitated, as the sound of crashing trees and a roar that was heard across the communication lines. _'Kriff! What the hell is that?'_

_'It's Kenobi I swear, we saw him shift. Whatever you do, don't kill my General. I won't be happy.'_ He clicked off his com, not able to keep up the conversation as they ran along the path the General carved out of the forest.

The 212th found themselves heading straight into what was left of the retreating Seppi army. They easily took out the last stragglers, before breaking through the foliage into the clearing. 

The 501st was staring at the large red creature who was calmly sitting on his haunches, front two paws tucked close to his body, in the midst of dead droids, it's tail curled around its front feet, head held high with a contented look at all destruction.

"Don't shoot!!" General Skywalker yelled as he ran in between his men and the creature. "Weapons down, it's alright he won't hurt us."

"What the kriff is it?!" Fives yelled, hand gesturing at it.

"It's General Kenobi."

"Well no offense sir, last time we saw him he was much shorter and had less scales." Echo stood next to Fives, staring at the creature. 

"Is it a Dragon? I mean a True Dragon?" Mythic asked, as he stepped past the Commander, staring at the General in awe. "I read about them. The ones that are sentient, not the common ones like the Krayt Dragon that are more animal. They were supposed to be hunted down and destroyed, some of the text state it was because they destroyed worlds, and stole precious items for their hoard. But the more recent scholars state that they went underground, because they were valuable on the blackmarket, well their parts were."

"I've seen some of those holovids. Don't you have to sacrifice a virgin to appease it?" Fives glanced over to General Skywalker, who was facepalming and trying not to laugh. 

The Dragon itself looked amused.

"I'm pretty sure I know one virgin who wouldn't mind…"

_'You finish that statement I will drop you where you stand.'_ Cody threatened over the comms, realizing it was an open channel when his men snickered. He was thankful the buckets didn't translate their emotions, or his white helmet would be sporting a very deep blush.

"It's not quite like that." Skywalker tried to explain, through his laughter. He glanced up at his Master, giving him a look. "I take it you were pissed?"

There was a huff, and a dead droid was kicked, landing against a tree in a thud as it slid to the ground. One of the hard shell fruits fell out of the tree and landed on the droid with a clunk. "The Intelligence Committee is lucky I'm not looking for a snack."

Cody startled, it _sounded_ like his General. 

And now that he really looked at the creature, he could see many of Kenobi's characteristics. In his seated position he looked to be about eighteen feet tall, he couldn't tell the length as he was sitting on his haunches. He was dark red in color, his underbelly a shade or two lighter. The tail was thicker at the base, and thinned out to a pointy tip at the end, much like a spear, which at the moment had a piece of droid stuck to it. The body was bulkier with scales that looked soft, but earlier they seemed to gleam in the sunlight. He wondered if they were armoured, it figured his General would have armour but never use it! 

"Do we need to feed it?" Echo asked.

"It's the General, stop calling him an it, show some respect." Cody sighed heavily, not sure who he wanted to yell at: The General, Skywalker, Mythic, Rex or just everyone.

"So you don't have to sacrifice a virgin?" Mythic asked with a curiosity that wasn't healthy as far as the Commander was concerned.

Kenobi tilted his large head, bending slightly down towards the 212th. Cody took a deep breath, trying to stay calm, only to realize all of his men - every single one of them - stepped backwards, leaving him to be sacrificed to the Dragon.

Not sure what to do, he went by instinct and held out his hand palm forward, only to freeze when the large snout settled into it. He looked upwards into the same blue eyes, filled with humor and determination. Instinctively he scratched the nose, the Dragon shook his head and rumbled, like a very big tooka. Up close he could see the soft whiskers that formed a beard around the snout. He wished he could take his gloves off to feel if the scales were as soft as they looked.

"I apologize _ner_ _cyar'ika_ , for not warning you."

He reached up and took off his bucket, glaring at his general. "This is something I needed to know." 

The head softly slid against Cody's side. "We don't normally show ourselves, but I just couldn't see the _verde_ slaughtered, when I knew I could do something."

" _Ni survarir_." And he did. The chances of survival had been slim to none. He wasn't surprised that the Obi-Wan would showcase something so precious to himself to save the men, it's what made him their General.

He was also sure that the 212th was going to be even more loyal - if that was even possible.

"What in ... _kriffing_ hells?" Kix's voice echoed across the battlefield. He glanced left as Echo gave him a quick run down, he then turned back to the Dragon, eyes narrowing. "GENERAL this is something your medic needs to know! I don't even know how to deal with Dragon physiology."

"Kix it's not like …" Kenobi tried to defend himself. It wasn't as if he purposely hid himself, okay maybe he did, but Dragons hide for many reasons. He wasn't sure what would happen if the Republic found out he was a Dragon, let alone the very idea of a Dragon Jedi.

"Not like what, _sir_!?"

Kenobi glanced at Anakin who was enjoying this way too much. He will deal with his former Padawan later, at the moment his main concern was his Commander, so he did something out of the ordinary for the famed Negotiator. He slunk down onto his belly, turned his head slightly, as one eye looked at Cody. "Get on." The Commander hesitated for a moment, then slammed on his bucket, and slid onto where the shoulders met the neck. In a flash, Kenobi stood, turned, and fled into the woods, leaving behind gaping troopers.

"So I guess he got his virgin." Rex deadpanned, ignoring the stares and snickers. He instead looked at his General. " _Sir_ , would you care to explain?"

Kix had yanked out his datapad and started researching, only to have Mythic steal it from him, much to the shock of the _vode_ around them. He typed a few things in, then handed it back. "These are the sources I've read about Dragons. There isn't much information about the physiology, more of …" he paused tone saddened "... more of what parts of a Dragon are good for medicines, rituals, and their value on the black markets. Supposedly on one outer rim world Dragon soup is a delicacy."

"Oh hell no, if anyone thinks they are turning our Dragon General into soup, they'll deal with the wrath of the 212th!" Boil was not having it, and if one sleemo bounty hunter even thought about it, he was just going to shoot him, and then let the Commander loose.

"No one is eating Obi-Wan." Anakin growled low in his throat. There was one time he had to deal with Dragon Hunters, and well, they didn't live long enough to contemplate the errors of their ways. "And for your information, Dragons don't eat virgins, they actually don't eat sentient beings, unless in self defense, and we're not going to talk about that - as it was traumatizing for all those involved."

"Do the Jedi know?" Ahsoka asked quietly, staring at the empty spot her Grandmaster stood. She had walked into the situation, not sure what was going on, and had taken a deep breath, pulled the Force around her, only finding confusion and humor, but no malice. Though she had a lot of questions.

"Not all of them." Anakin sighed realizing there was no way he was getting out of explaining at least some of this nightmare. He cursed Obi-Wan for running off, but also knew why he did. He needed to have a private conversation with Commander Cody. Which meant he was stuck with 501st storytime. "First things first, get the wounded to medical, clean up the battlefield, and after remembrance I'll tell you a story."


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was born a Dragon," he answered simply. "My parents are Dragons."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beloved spouse found this at Michaels: [Click Here - To Big to Post Here](https://www.sylumclan.com/sylumblog/wp-content/uploads/IMG_4121-rotated.jpg)
> 
> It was promptly named Obi-Wan and I demanded it be painted red. Once we finish our move, it will set on my desk for inspiration.

Cody gripped the strong neck, as the General ran through the forest. He had no idea where they were going, and he wasn't sure if Obi-Wan actually did. He was a bit worried about leaving the men behind, but trusted Boil to take care of the 212th, and Rex would also watch over the _vode_.

In a short time they found themselves in a secluded area, with a decent size lake surrounded by trees, which gave them plenty of cover. 

He slid off his General's back - something he never would've contemplated let alone do - took off his bucket and watched. Obi-Wan slowly made his way towards the lake, sniffed at the water, then started lapping it up, shaking his head slightly as water dripped from his whiskers. Then with a delightful yip, he jumped into the water, splashing around. There was a flick and the last bit of droid went flying from his tail landing somewhere past the treeline.

Cody found a big enough rock, put his bucket down, setting his blaster close by and just watched the giant lizard swim around. He looked blissfully happy, something he had never seen in his General. After a few more laps, he pulled himself out of the water, gave a mighty shake then made his way towards the Commander and flopped on the ground, placing his head in Cody's lap.

He took off his gloves, dropped them into the bucket, and ran his hands over the head, marveling at the fact the scales were soft. "You're getting me wet sir."

"Between the plastoid and your blacks I'm sure you're perfectly dry." The drawl was so Kenobi, it made the surreal moment seem so normal.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

"I do actually." Both eyes closed, as he leaned into the petting. "It's been too long since I've been in Dragon form. Just laying out and stretching ease so many aches."

"How long have you been a Dragon?" He bit back the groan at such a stupid question. "I mean …"

Kenobi chuckled lightly, then shifted until he was looking directly at Cody. Half of his body was in the lake, the tail swished around making patterns in the water. He truly looked at his General, and realized he had never seen him so relaxed. He'd seen him meditate, prep for battle, pissed, annoyed at Skywalker and or the Council, but never relaxed. As a matter of fact he'd seen him contented, show care for those around him, he gave so much to the _vode_ , Skywalker, Commander Tano, yet took so little in return.

The simplest things made him smile, a cup of tea while he did reports, watching the Shinnies find themselves - the one time a Shiny informed the General he was the first to hear his name he thought the _Jetii_ was going to cry, found out he did just in the privacy of his own room. 

But even those times he had never seen him this relaxed, like there was nothing to be afraid of, but then at the moment he was a Dragon that was over 18 feet tall, and could - has - destroyed seppie armies.

"I was born a Dragon," he answered simply. "My parents are Dragons."

Cody tilted his head slightly. "How else do you get baby Dragons? I mean … " he sighed, hating the fact he seemed to have forgotten how to speak Basic. "I know you're not decanted like us clones."

"You were born just like everyone else, just differently." Obi-Wan reached his head forward rubbing against his Commander. "Dragons are a rare species, and because of long histories of being hunted down, we hide amongst others. Not all Dragons showcase as human, others take the form of other species. And not all Dragons are born of a Dragon. My parents are a Mated Dragon pair, but my grandparents on my father's side, one of them was a Stewjon, not a Dragon. It's how our family settled on the planet."

"I don't understand." 

"Dragons live long lives, if not taken out by Dragon Hunters." His tail became more agitated, showcasing his distaste. "The blessing is having a Mate."

"I thought the Jedi didn't have attachments?" It was the one thing that was instilled in them since they started training. They were made for the Jedi, but not to expect anything from them in return, as they were illustrious being above a mere clone. They learned fast that the Jedi weren't anything like the Kaminos had let them to believe. They were open, caring, called the Clone's by their chosen names, and fought next to them. Even General Windu, who most thought was cold and elusive, had a sense of humor that snuck up on those who least expected it.

Obi-Wan sighed, the puff of air moving the whiskers. Cody tried not to laugh at the eyeroll, it was even more pronounced in Dragon form. "There's a difference between love and attachments, some Jedi have a hard time distinguishing those two things. A few who know it's a problem, make a choice to be celibate. Others have had long time lovers and never crossed that line. Some still at times get it stuck in their stubborn head that love is forbidden, even after his Master would tuck him in at night and tell him he loved him."

Cody reached over and ran a hand along the long snout, soothing the irritated Dragon. "We were taught to obey the Jedi, not to expect any compassion. We were hesitant to trust, to give our names - a part of ourselves, and for some their Jedi are good General's, but not approachable. I won't even mention Krell since he was just evil." The _vode_ still mourned those lost, and at times he still felt the guilt that Waxer had survived, when so many others hadn't. He didn't want to know how Boil would've handled it if he lost his _cyar'ika_. "Then there are those few, that have stood next to us, see as people not cannon fodder. General Koon, who Wolffe and his pack would die for. General Secura, who Bly swore his allegiance. General Skywalker, who Rex will follow into the craziest stunt, and then there's you … " He was caught in Obi-Wan's gaze, there was always something powerful about those blue eyes. "The 212th would go against the Republic for you, and well, I would not just die for you, to be honest I would kill for you."

Kenobi blinked a few times, then scooted forward and laid his head back on Cody's lap. "I don't deserve such loyalty."

"That's for us to decide, not you, _sir_." He ran his hand over the scales. "So what do you mean by Dragons have Mates? And I'm still not sure what you meant about your grandparent being Stewjon, aren't you one? Or is the Dragon in itself entirely different."

"Let's start with the easy one." He shuffled leaning closer into his Commander, who grunted softly but took the weight. "Well actually it's all complicated and interconnected, but I'll try my best." Cody again felt the rumble along his body as he scratched behind the Dragon's ear. "Don't stop." The Commander chuckled, and continued with the pets, now that he knew how to calm down his _Jetii_. "A Dragon has a Mate, this is the one person that completes them. Sometimes it's another Dragon, other times it's a human or another species. My grandfather is a Dragon, born from a long line of Dragons, his Mate is a female from Stewjon."

"Is? They're still alive?"

"I may have mentioned Dragons are long lived, when a Dragon Mates with a non-Dragon, they live as long of a life as the Dragon, the two souls are connected forever, one won't survive past the other." He leaned into the petting, enjoying the touch. It really had been too long since he stretched out, let alone be touched in Dragon form. "So yes, my grandparents are still very much alive. My grandmother gave birth to a human child, my father. Sometimes the child will stay the species the Dragon Mated to, if by the time their first naming day they haven't transformed into a Dragon, it's a good indication they will stay their species. I had an Aunt, my father's sister, she was Stewjon, never transformed, while my father did."

Cody took a few moments to catalogue all the information. "So your Dragon grandfather, who was born a Dragon, Mated with a Stewjon female. She had two children, only one took your grandfather's genetics and became a Dragon."

"Yes." He moved off Cody, once again sitting up, making sure to look him in the eyes. "My father, Mated to another Dragon, and well they hatched me."

"Hatched?" The Commander snorted, a grin forming as he tried to envision that particular moment. "As in hatched from an egg? Really, _sir_?"

"I will tell you I was an adorable baby Dragon." Obi-Wan sniffed slightly, a small smile forming. "But yes hatched, Dragons born of Dragons are usually a clutch of eggs. I was only one, the theory being it was because of my Force sensitivity."

"Please tell me there are holos of adorable baby Dragon Obi-Wan Kenobi." Cody really needed to see what his General looked like as a child. "I'm sure you were a little _osik_ , who just rolled over and gave everyone big eyes to distract from the havoc you created."

Kenobi openly laughed, his full body shaking with mirth. 

It was a sound, Cody would strive to hear again. Because now that he knew how beautiful his General was in his Dragon form, how relaxed and carefree, even if it was for a moment, he would make sure Obi-Wan would get to have more of these moments. 

And he's pretty sure once the _vode_ saw what he was seeing, they would plot how to get their Dragon General to relax.

"I'm sure if you ask Mace nicely, he'll have no problem pulling out all the embarrassing holos of my Initiate days." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, not wanting to think about the embarrassing stories that his fellow Council Member could spread through the army.

"How many _Jetii_ know? And is it dangerous for you? I heard Mythic rambling about being hunted, and you mentioned hunters." Cody needed to know if he needed to have a long conversation with Ghost Squad, about setting up extra protection. Maybe he would need to talk to General Skywalker, as it was obvious he knew about the Dragon.

"Yoda was the one who came to Stewjon to seek me out for the Jedi." He ended up laying his head again on Cody's lap, demanding pets. "Mace came with him, to assure my parents." There was a slight hesitation. "He assured them I would be safe, as I wouldn't be the only Dragon."

The petting paused, as the implications fell into place. "General Windu is a Dragon? Ponds is going to lose his mind, when he finds out."

"He's bigger than me, a black dragon, with purple highlights. He's got a set of wings, that sound like thunder when he lifts off." He shifted slightly, leaning into the pets. "As for me, I'm a mix of my parents, I physically took after my father, who is a Water Dragon, hence the scales, and splashing about in the water. But I tend to act more like a Tooka Dragon, which I got from my mother, including her vicious claws." He lifted one of his paws up, there was a webbing between each of the toes, indicating his ability in water, but the claws looked sharp and deadly.

"Is that why when I pet you, you purr?"

"Oh _ner cyar'ika_ that's not the only reason." Obi-Wan rubbed against him. "But to answer, not all the Jedi know. Mace helped take care of me growing up, Yoda and Koon watched over me. My creche mates: Bant, Garret, Siri, Reft, and Quinlin know. And of course my Master and then Anakin. Satine knows, as we were on the run for over a year, and at one time I transformed to protect her. Now you, the 212th and 501st." He paused, just breathing for a few moments before quietly adding. "I'm sure you can imagine what would happen if the Senate, Separatists, or the Sith were to learn of this."

"They will never touch you, my _Jetii_. You are the 212th's to protect. I wasn't kidding earlier, when I said the men would turn against the Republic. If the Senate or any other bastard tried to hurt or take you, the _a'den_ we would unleash would bring honor to our Mandalorian heritage. I'm sure the 501st would be right next to us with General Skywalker leading the charge." 

He shifted slightly, standing from the rock, keeping his hand on the large snout, making sure he could look Obi-Wan in the eyes. He needed him to understand that the men loved their General, as much as he loved them. They would die to protect their Dragon, because they know he would do the same. 

But more importantly.

"When were you planning to tell me that I was your Mate?"


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all settled in for 501st Storytime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news I'm just about 3/4 finished with the story, I have a very good idea where I'm going to take this, and how to bring it to a happy ending! It's longer than I expected, but obvious Dragon Obi-Wan wanted attention. 
> 
> Bad news I'm in the middle of a horrendous move - it's a long complicated story but basically I'm kinda stuck between two locations, arranging stuff to get moved during a pandemic, while trying to work from home! There maybe a disruption of posting at end of this month, but I'm working hard to keep the once a week posting intact.

"So Dragon?" Rex got the _vode_ situated around the fires, all settled in for 501st Storytime. 

While the men were laying to rest their brothers, Anakin had put in a call to Windu to inform him of the situation, and ask permission to tell the men about the time when he was an angsty teenager who pissed off his Master so bad that he went full Dragon. Mace had only snorted and stated _'you mean last week?_ '. 

Those who thought that the Council Member was a serious no nonsense stick up his ass Jedi, had never spent time with said Master. Anakin himself had to admit, his own perspective of Windu had changed, when he learned about the Dragons. The two didn't always see eye to eye, but he knew Mace had the best intentions, and was beyond stressed being Head of the Order.

He settled next to the fire, making sure Ahsoka was by his side. He had discussed with Obi-Wan just after she became his Padawan if they should tell her about the Dragon, but both decided it wasn't a good time, especially in the middle of the war. 

"First off." Anakin glanced around the eager faces. Similar yet so different, each one unique in the Force, yet made of the same genetics. He loved his men, hated this war, and at times really wished they would let him off his leash so he could just rip Dooku's head off and end it. Though deep down, he knew that Dooku wasn't the end all of this war, and that worried him more than he wanted to admit. "This. This whole thing. Doesn't leave his planet. When new shinies join, if they are trustworthy to learn this, they must fully understand not to gossip or talk about this outside our units. I mean it. This information doesn't go beyond the 501st or the 212th."

"Yes sir." 

He took a deep breath. "Yes. Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Dragon. As I'm sure by now Mythic has told everyone what he knows, and some of the horror stories he mentioned about the black market, Dragon Hunters, and yes even soup - it's all true. There are reasons Dragons hide, and soup is the least of them."

Boil growled low in his throat. "How many are there?"

"No one really knows." Anakin shrugged casually. "Most people think they are myths or the species was tragically wiped out. If most worlds knew Dragons moved throughout the galaxy in plain sight." 

He didn't even want to think about it. 

"But the Jedi can be trusted." Ahsoka looked at her Master. "Right."

"Normally I would say without a doubt, but between Dooku and Krell, I don't trust anyone beyond those who already know," he stated sadly. Obi-Wan would've just stepped on Krell and been done with it, Anakin would be more worried what Dooku would do if he knew, thankfully Qui-Gon never told him. 

"Being cooped up in a small human form can't be healthy." Kix frowned, still hating he had no idea how to even treat a Dragon. He already stole everything Mythic had, and was trying to do more research without looking like he was researching a creature that didn't exist. "When was the last time the General was able to be himself?"

"Honestly, this is the first time I've seen him transform since the war." Anakin ran a hand through his hair, noticing that the length was getting a bit too long. "There's a place at the temple for him to transform, but it's restrictive he can't really run around. Normally, we would've visited planets that have distant temples so he could frolic." 

That got some of the men to laugh.

"How did you find out?" Rex asked, smiling softly. He hoped when Cody and the General came back from wherever they ran off to, he was still in Dragon form. He would like to really see him, not just stare in shock. 

"Well now to the embarrassing part of the storytime." 

"Sir, we live with you. That's every night." 

From this point onwards, Echo was no longer his favorite.

"I'll make sure Rex puts you on latrine duty." Blatantly ignoring Echo fistpumping with his Captain. "I'll admit I wasn't an easy teenager to live with." He ignored the snorts coming Torrent Company, as far as he was concerned Ghost Company was now his favorite it didn't matter they were the 212th. "When I hit sixteen I thought I was an all powerful Jedi. I knew everything, and that my Master was just holding me back."

"Sir, you were an _di'kut_." Rex gave him a knowing look. "General Kenobi still kicks your _sheb_ when you two spar."

"Yes I was." He had to agree, and at times he cringes at the stupidity that came out of his mouth during that time. "And one day, Master had it with my teenage ansty shit, and let me have it…"

_'I'm stronger than any Jedi here!' Anakin yelled, anger sparking around him. He was tired of being looked down upon by Masters, Knights and other Padawans. They were nothing compared to him, he was the Chosen One, he had more power than they would ever understand. 'I'm more powerful than the Council, and they treat me like a child. I should be doing my own missions, yet I'm stuck with you. You, who couldn't save his own Master…' He didn't feel the shift in the room, how everything suddenly went still. '... Qui-Gon was a better Jedi than you will ever be!'_

_Anakin bit back the smirk, he knew how much bringing up Qui-Gon hurt his Master, and he always backed down, like a coward. He would never be strong enough to take on Anakin, which was enough proof that he deserved a better Master, a strong one - just like the Chancellor had told him._

_Only this time Obi-Wan wasn't staring at him in disgust or horror, instead he turned his back on his raging Padawan, sat down on the bench near the entrance of the large oversize garden. It was one Anakin hadn't seen, it was towards the back of the Temple, actually he wasn't sure where they were, he had been busy ranting about his idiot teacher who corrected him on the proper way to handle diplomatic situations dealing with slavers … as far as he was concerned there was no diplomatic way, it was just best to kill them._

_He paused for a moment, confused by his Master's actions. He had taken off his boots, removed his belt, along with his out set of tunics, then folded his cloak over all of it making sure his Lightsaber was tucked into the fabric. He softly walked over to Anakin._

_'So you think you're powerful?' he asked._

_'Yes!' He pulled the Force around him, shoving all his emotion at his Master. He smirked, when he saw him flinch._

_'You think you can just take anyone on? That just raw power and your ego is good enough to save yourself, or others?'_

_'I'm unstoppable!' he yelled. 'I'm more powerful than any of the Jedi…'_

_The roar scared the crap out of him, as did the sudden red monster that was standing over him. Before he could even react and grab his Lightsaber one of the creature's paws flicked out, smacked him to the ground, then pinned him. The head tilted down until the snout was in Anakin's face. 'How powerful are you now? Are all of my lessons about how to handle a superior foe floundering around in that empty head of yours?'_

_'Master?' Anakin stared at it in shock. 'I don't understand.'_

_'Of course you don't, because you're an arrogant hot headed child. You think power is the best weapon in your arsenal. If you can't wield the power, Anakin, it's pointless. Being a Jedi isn't about crashing through a window and saving the day. It doesn't mean whipping out your Lightsaber and flashing it around like some holo porn star! It's about knowing who you are, knowing your limitations, knowing that you will do everything you can to help others.' He lifted his paw and let his Padawan crawl out from under it._

_He sat down on his haunches, and stared at Anakin with a mixture of disappointment, annoyance, and affection. 'Yes, you are the Chosen One, but it means nothing if you don't know how the Force works, how to control it, and not let it control you. Power will only get you so far before it burns too hot for even you to handle. The arrogance and anger that you have showcased will only lead you down one path, one I do not want for you.'_

_'You're a Dragon.' He stood up, taking a few hesitant steps forward, hand out smiling when Master Obi-Wan put his snout into his palm. 'I only heard of your kind, never saw. There were way too many Dragon Hunters on Tatooine for the stories to be only myth.'_

_'Yes I am. And now that you know, what will you do to protect me?' He rubbed against his Padawan, making him laugh slightly. 'You know we're hunted.'_

_'Couldn't you just kill them!?'_

_'If it was that easy we wouldn't be hunted now would we?' Kenobi laid down on his stomach, crossing his front paws in front of him. 'You would consider me powerful?'_

_'Yes! Look at you.'_

_'But not in my human form?'_

_He frowned, then sat down in front of his Master. 'There's an objective lesson in here, isn't there.'_

_'Yes my Padawan.' Kenobi laughed lightly. 'Anakin, even the size I was as a young Dragon, I wasn't able to defend myself against Hunters. Power isn't about brute force. It's what's inside you.' He nudged his claw against his chest. 'You now see me powerful, when five seconds ago you were yelling that I wasn't good enough to save my own Master.'_

_'Couldn't you have?' He didn't mean for it to come out as accusational as it did, or maybe he did._

_'At the time I was twelve feet high, and about sixteen feet long. You've seen those walkways, at what point would I be able to transform, let alone be any use in the fight?'_

_The look he gave him was so his Master it made him snort. 'Which kinda makes your point.'_

_'Well I wasn't going to say anything.' He chuckled lightly. 'And what if Maul had survived, told the Sith Lord I was a Dragon, that the Jedi have a Dragon.'_

_'Is there more?' He wanted to reach out and touch, feel if the scales were soft, run his fingers over the whiskers._

_'I see you told the hormonal angsty teenager about the deep dark secret.' Mace Windu stepped around Obi-Wan to glare at Anakin. 'Was this wise?'_

_'We talked about this.' He glanced down at the Council Member. 'He needed to know, and well it seemed today was a good day to make a point.'_

_Mace stared at Anakin for a few moments, then sighed. 'I'm trusting you with this Padawan Skywalker. This isn't something to boost your ego, or brag to other annoying angsty teenagers. This is serious.'_

_'Look I know you don't like me…'_

_'Skywalker you haven't given me enough to like or dislike. You came to us, a scared ten year old. If it wasn't for your Master, we would've never known your history on Tatooine as Jinn may have left off some important information. You've had a rough life, not just as a slave, but trying to find a spot at the Temple. Don't think for a moment that us adults don't know what it's like to deal with peers who are assholes.'_

_Anakin blinked a few times, not sure how to handle Master Windu so … normal. Let alone relaxed, he was wearing only his inner tunics, and was barefoot. 'Wait. You didn't know I was a slave?'_

_'Not until sometimes after Naboo.' Kenobi's tale twitched in irritation, distracting Anakin from whatever his Master was saying. 'ANAKIN!'_

_'Sorry. This is just so wizard.' He blushed lightly, finally reaching out to touch the long snout. The whiskers tickled his hand. 'Everyone treats me like an outcast.'_

_'You could talk to me about it.' Obi-Wan leaned further down, rubbing against him, getting a small laugh out of his Padawan. 'I know a few things about not fitting in. Like Master Windu said, we all know what angsty teenage drama is like. No one is immune to gossip, teasing, and even bullying.'_

_'They shouldn't treat me like that.'_

_'They shouldn't treat anyone like that.' Mace gave him a pointed look. 'Unfortunately you're always going to be gossiped about. You came to the temple as a ten year old, your Master is the youngest Knight to take a Padawan, and you are powerful. Arrogant, and need to learn control, but everyone can see the power. Because you have that power, you have to be the better person.'_

_'But why!' He yelled, anger still simmering at the surface. 'Why do I have to, why can't they be nicer.'_

_'Because people are assholes.' Mace's blunt statement started him slightly. 'Even Jedi. The more power, the more strength, the more you have to be controlled or tyrant you will become.'_

_'How very Yoda of you.' Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. 'How would you plan on making someone stop being a bully?'_

_'Force them…' Anakin paused thinking about that statement. 'Then I become the bully.' He suddenly felt tired, he slumped onto the ground, feeling defeated. 'But I'm tired of it all'_

_'I know.' Master Kenobi laid his head next to his Padawan. 'I was bullied, and very angry as an Initiate, so desperately wanted to transform and knock Brock into the wall, but Mace helped me keep my focus. Sadly Brock never did grow out of it, and even in the end when I tried to save him, he refused help.'_

_'Because he was too angry?' Anakin petted his Master, feeling weirdly calmer while doing it._

_'To prideful.' Mace added to the conversation. 'And if Obi-Wan had showcased himself, everyone in the temple would've known, including Brock, who was working with Xantos, and if he had learned about the Dragon, he would've sent Hunters.'_

_'You can be pissed, upset and hurt. Just have to recognize the emotions, and understand the difference between responding to the emotion or because of it. If you lash out in anger, it hurts both of you. If you know you're angry and calm down before confronting - you're acknowledging the anger but not letting it control you.'_

_'Why did you show me this?' He asked. 'Why now?'_

_'I was actually waiting until you were ready, well then you pissed me off with your angst and drama, I figured it was a good object lesson.'_

_Anakin stared up at his Master, then smirked. 'You are really a little shit aren't you.'_

_'Not little.'_

_Mace laughed openly. 'Padawan Skywalker, the fact you believe your Master is the perfect Jedi, who follows all the rules, and is the darling of the Council - shows you're an idiot.'_

_'I resent that.' Anakin couldn't really help the laugh. For the first time in a long time, he felt freer, happier. 'Master Windu, you've known all along about Master?'_

_'Yes kid, I helped raise the annoying tooka.' He gave Obi-Wan an affection pat on the nose. 'It was nice to have another running around.'_

_'Another?'_

_Within a blink of an eye, a much larger Dragon stood before him. Dark as night, scales shimmering purple, the snout held a set of vicious teeth, the two horns on top were menacing, but the eyes were filled with mischief. He stretched out his wings, before laying them against his long body._

_Anakin Skywalker, knew at that moment something had changed, not just for him but for all three of them. 'Oh you have to take me for a ride.'_

_'Don't even think about it.'_

"Did you ever get that ride?" Rex asked.

"No, the bastard." Anakin was still angling for one, even suggesting it would be a good strategic plan against the seppies, yet still no ride. 

Kix facepalmed. "Do any of you _Jetii_ understand the need for self care? Something so big shouldn't stay in something so small. Let alone treatments for the human side, may not work on the Dragon side. We're going to need to figure something out for General Kenobi. He already doesn't sleep or eat enough."

"I do know in Dragon form they eat a lot more. Obi-Wan is basically a Water Dragon, so he tends to like fish, but I know, well, that he got used to not eating way before I was his apprentice, because of missions and what not. Matter of fact … " he paused for a moment. "I'm kinda glad Cody isn't here because the man would lose his mind if he knew about this."

"Don't worry sir, we'll do it for him." Boil assured him, not likely the way this was going.

Kix was taking notes, to send them to 212th's Medic Snap, who had been on loan to General Koon, when he paused and looked at his General. "Sir, how concerned should we be, and more importantly should we take weapons away from the 212th."

Anakin smiled softly, though with a sense of sadness. "The person who you would want to kill is already dead. When I found out my world perspective changed, you would think that learning about the Dragon did it, but let's face it I'm stubborn." The incredulous looks he was getting from the men and his Padawan was not shocking. "Also Master Windu is a protective bastard of those he cares about, and Obi-Wan is one of those people."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been updating the tags when needed. 
> 
> Also - thanks for all the comments and kudos!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't avoid the question forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, each one makes my day!
> 
> I actually got a lot written on this over the past weekend! Coming down to the dramatic conclusion. I will say this - it will have a happy ending. My partner would end me if it didn't.
> 
> PS: This weeks posting is earlier than normal as I'm dealing with Furniture Delivery guys this afternoon. Did I mention moving sucks? Especially in the middle of a pandemic?

The fire was enough to keep him warm. After a tense staring match, which the General only won because he was still in Dragon form, he had removed the armour and set it close at hand. Obi-Wan's Lightsaber was secured with his blaster.

Obi-Wan knocked some fish onto the bank, for Cody to eat. He found a good roasting stick, and cooked them over the fire, it had been a tastier meal than the rations he had in his gear. He was more thrilled in watching the Dragon hunt food, and actually eat. He would need to have a conversation with Snap when they got back to the _Negotiator_ , to make sure the General was getting enough nutrients. The fact it took every inch of Cody's stubborn will to get him to eat on a normal day, would mean he likely wasn't.

As night began to fall he found himself full, warm and content leaning against the Dragon, who had wrapped himself around Cody and the fire. "You can't avoid the question forever."

"No." Obi-Wan's tail twitched running along his Commander's leg. "I knew you were my Mate the moment I saw you, and had no idea what to do about it. The very idea that anyone was created to fight and die was affront to everything the Jedi stood for, yet here was a whole army waiting for us to send them into battle to die."

"You don't treat us like that." 

It was an old argument. 

Obi-Wan though tries at times to keep a sense of detachment while in battle, and in ways he understood there are times he has to detach himself from his _vode_ , or he would never be able to send them into danger. But he also knows the _Jetii_ felt every death, says remembrance with them, and will go over battle plans until he can barely stand to find the best solution with less body count.

"Yes, we've had that argument many times." The Dragon gave him a sheepish look. "But _ner al'verde_ you needed time to figure out who you were, outside being a clone, part of the GAR, and even your _vode_."

Cody crossed his arms, taking a moment to think about what was said, and well he was right. He was made to serve the Jedi, made to fight, and if need be, die for the Republic. He was given the name Kote, settled for Cody, and it had taken time for him to stop being CC-2224. 

CC-2224 wouldn't make a good Mate for a Dragon. 

Cody would, but Kote would be better.

"How does this work?" He asked starting to play with the Dragon's tail. Each time he caught it in his hand, Obi-Wan pulled it out and flopped it back on his leg. He was pretty sure tookas did the same thing. He looked like a big lizard, but acted like a fluffy tooka. "If I get a big ball of string, would I be able to lead you to the mess hall?"

"Don't even!"

Well that was a thought for another day.

"This isn't something that can be undone." He looked at Cody, gaze filled with hesitation, hope, and under all of it love. 

"I've loved you for a while." He grabbed the tail one more time and held it, giving him a pointed look. "Don't argue with me, I know my own feelings." The tail settled down indicating what he had thought, it was a sign of his General's nervousness. "Yes, we were made for the _Jetii_ , made to fight for the Republic, but we're not mindless clankers. It took time but we became our own men, learned to be individuals in a sea of sameness. The moment I met you, I knew you were different. I didn't understand what I was feeling, so that took time. I've seen you at your best, worst, and everything in between. There are times all I want is to hide you away from this war, but I know you wouldn't allow it. Your _ner Jetii_. I don't want to make sure Skywalker eats, or Koon gets enough sleep. It's you I worry about, the one I go to sleep thinking about, only to wake up with you on my mind. It's you who makes me laugh and cry. You're it for me."

The tail wrapped around his wrist and pulled him onto his feet, it was way stronger than he had thought. Cody walked across the small clearing until he was face to face with the Dragon. He leaned forward and put his forehead on the snout, ignoring the tickling sensation from the whiskers. " _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum_."

" _Ner cyar'ika al'verde_." He rubbed against him then reached out with his paw and pulled him closer. "You are my life, Cody."

"So how does this work?" He ran his hands along the snout, over the head, petting one of his ears, before settling into the embrace. "And do I really need to be a virgin."

Kenobi snorted. "That's an old wives tale started by an overbearing father, who didn't want to acknowledge that his dear sweet daughter had already made her way through the eligible bachelors before finding her Mate."

"Is it okay if I am?"

"Cody you are part of my _ka'rta_." He nudged him slightly. "Sex is part of the relationship, not all of it. Well, and in Dragon form, virgin or not, it doesn't work between us. Now once I get back to being human, well lets just say I'm looking forward to peeling you out of those very form fitting blacks you got on."

He blushed lightly, but also felt heat go through him, just thinking about his General's hands on his body. "I wondered many nights what you looked like under those tunics, I wasn't expecting Dragon."

Obi-Wan chuckled, shaking Cody slightly. "I'm more impressive like this."

He leaned over and kissed the snout. "I think you're impressive both ways. Though I have a question and I hope you'll be honest with me?"

"I will try."

Cody knew that was a lot coming from his … his future Mate. "How did you get the scars? It's not from fighting in this war, Snap will dunk your ass in bacta for a hangnail if he could get away with it."

He felt Obi-Wan slump. "It's not easy to talk about, but it's a part of me that you need to know." 

Cody settled again onto the ground fitting against his chest, paw wrapped around him. He couldn't see Obi-Wan's eyes but he could feel the shuddering breath as he started to speak. "I was thirteen…"


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're a di'kut who doesn't learn?" Rex asked innocently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note for the next chapter. I don't actually hate Qui-Gon (one of my first pairings were Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan ... I may have just dated myself). 
> 
> Qui-Gon is a good Jedi, a horrible Master, but a loyal friend. No one can force someone to heal or get past a tragedy by tossing a kid at them ... I'm looking at you Yoda. I really think Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan would've made a great Knight/Master pairing with an older Obi-Wan who could hold his own against the stubborn ass that was Qui-Gon Jinn. But with Qui-Gon's own traumas mixing in with Obi-Wan's insecurities - that was a disaster waiting to happen. 
> 
> How things go down in this story is slightly different, for one Obi-Wan's a Dragon he's not nearly as self-conscious, and two there's Papa Mace. But he still comes away with knowledge no child should have and his own trauma. 
> 
> Also this section of the story is broken into two parts, which I'll post the 2nd part over the weekend. I'm hoping to get two chapters out next week, as once the 25th hits - my computer gets packed for the move.
> 
> Last note: I've calculated this to be about 25 chapters +/- a chapter or two. At this moment I'm working on the last arc of the story.

"One would think after Obi-Wan revealed his Dragon self, I would've learned not to judge by appearances or worse piss off a Dragon, but well…"

"You're a _di'kut_ who doesn't learn?" Rex asked innocently.

Anakin's eyes narrowed at him. "You know I could just hand the 501st to Obi-Wan and lead the 212th."

"Not going to happen sir." Boil gave him a pointed look. "The General would just take the 501st and leave you planetside."

Skywalker crossed his arms over his chest, contemplating a few moments. "Accurate." Which had got the men to laugh lightly, settling the tension in their bodies. 

Ahsoka gave him a soft smile. "Don't worry Skyguy I would come visit you." 

That set everyone off, as Anakin dramatically placed his hand over his heart. "You too my Padawan?" She leaned into him, enjoying the closeness to her Master. She felt as if something good was happening, as if the Force was suddenly filled with joy and happiness, instead the normal pain and darkness that went with the war.

"So what did you do?" Waxer asked. "I mean it takes a lot to piss off the General."

"Oh it wasn't Obi-Wan I pissed off, he was annoyed but he has a level of patience with me that I'll never understand, but am eternally thankful for." Anakin wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "Honestly, he's not going to be happy I'm telling you this, but at the same time he'll understand. It's something that needs to be stated."

"To quote the General." Boil gave a look to his fellow vode. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"I'm sure most of you noticed that Obi-Wan is a damn good General, for being a Jedi." 

Ahsoka looked up at her Master, taking a moment to think over the last two years. "Master Kenobi also is a Council Member, and very influential in many things, hence he's sent out on diplomatic functions."

"Despite your apprenticeship, not all Jedi's see battle as Padawans. Matter of fact outside this war, many never would've ended up in the middle of hostile situations. A lot of missions are peaceful negotiations, that could lead to some violence, but not straight out war." Anakin patted her shoulder before removing his arm and leaning forward clasping his hands together. "I thought it was normal to be in the middle of battle situations, until a few of my agemates informed me it was rare. I discovered that the only reason I was, was because Obi-Wan had always been sent to these types of negotiations, due to his skills." He paused for a moment. "Skills he unfortunately learned under Master Jinn."

"His Master, the one killed by Maul?" Rex remembered hearing the story from Cody. 

"Yes, the same bastard who somehow survived being cut in half, and has become as much of a nuisance as Grievous. But that's another story." He took a moment, calming his own emotions over the situation. At times he still could feel the righteous anger over Master Jinn's death, wanting to blame his Master for not being faster, stronger. It usually took him a few moments to shake it off, it was just old echoes of emotions. "It was getting close to the Anniversary of the battle of Naboo, Master Obi-Wan was getting quieter, and I was getting pissed that no one seemed to care that we had lost, in my opinion, the greatest Jedi who ever lived."

There was nothing but silence over the campfire. 

"Quinlan Vos is a scary bastard when he wants to be. He's also very loyal to Obi-Wan, though they drive each other insane, and I'm pretty sure at one point they were more than friends, but I still can't get that confirmed." He ignored the credits exchanging hands between some of the 212th. "I walked into our rooms … "

_'Why are you this upset?' Quinlan handed Obi-Wan a glass of good Corellian Brandy. 'You can't tell me you're still mourning the bastard.'_

_'Quinlan, despite everything he was my Master, and I learned a great many things from him.' He downed the drink. 'And we need to stop having this conversation every year.'_

_'Well when you need to stop crying over the bastard, the one I might point out was ready to toss your ass to the side for the brat.'_

_'That brat is my Padawan.' He stood and moved over to the side of the room, grabbing the Brandy to pour another glass, actually debating whether it would be rude if he drank directly from the bottle._

_'Only because Jinn was stupid enough to run ahead and get himself killed.'_

_'How dare you!' An angry shout echoed through the small living space._

_Obi-Wan closed his eyes, hands rubbing his forehead, hoping to stop the Anakin induced headache._

_Quinlan turned on the young Padawan. 'Welcome to the real world, where Qui-Gon Jinn isn't the greatest Jedi that ever lived. You should be thanking whatever deity you want, that Obi-Wan is your Master, and not some hot headed Bantha Poodoo that thought it was a good idea to leave children behind in war zones!'_

_'Quinlan Vos!' Obi-Wan yelled, glaring at his friend._

_The Shadow didn't back down, instead stalked towards Anakin. 'You want to get angry. You want to scream at me? Want to attack me for degrading your precious hero.'_

_'He saved me!' Anakin yelled._

_'Yeah kid he did. But ask yourself this.' He got up in Anakin's face, which really proved that Quinlan was insane, considering the amount of anger and power that was radiating off him. 'Why didn't he save your mother?' He glanced to Obi-Wan who was now sitting at the kitchen table, head laying on his arms._

_'He couldn't save both of us. She sacrificed herself for me.' Anakin snarled, hands shaking as he got into the Knight's face. 'He was a great fighter, and if my Master was better he would still be alive.'_

_'Your Master is one of the best duelers in the Order. One, I might add, you can't beat, so you think you could've done better? An underweight ten year old who looked like he was six could've taken on Maul? Grow the kriff up. And maybe you need to remember Padawan lesson 101. When you work as a team ... ' Quinlan poked him in the chest '... you never leave your teammate behind. Though considering the amount of times you've left your Master behind seeking glory, maybe you did deserve the asshole.'_

_'Neither of you will be as great as Master Jinn!' He yelled using the Force to send Quinlan flying across the room, who landed on the coffee table, scattering data readers all over the floor, and destroying the items on it, along with the table itself._

_He stood, hand on his lightsaber, glaring at Anakin, daring him to make another move._

_He didn't miss the fact Obi-Wan had got between them._

_'Padawan Skywalker!' Anakin stiffened at the sound of Master Windu's voice. 'You will come with me.' He turned towards the door, then paused. 'That wasn't a request.'_

"Well that explains why Master Vos doesn't like you." Ahsoka commented. She had always wondered. The Shadow was cordial to her Master, but not friendly. He never treated her any differently, and always teased Master Obi-Wan.

"Despite the fact I grew the _kriff_ up, he's loyal to Obi-Wan and you know I'm okay with that, someone needs to watch his back, especially as he sucks at taking care of himself. He now has Commander Cody, and the 212th which is good." Anakin felt pride among the men. "But if I had thought Knight Vos was protective, it was nothing compared to Master Windu." 

_He was fuming by the time they reached the back garden. How dare that pathetic nobody, who didn't understand that if it wasn't for Master Jinn, Anakin wouldn't be here. He was meant to be a Jedi. Master Jinn had seen that, and saved him. It hurt that his mother wasn't with him, but she loved him enough to let him go._

_Master Jinn was what all Jedi's should be. He understood the need to go off course and fight for what's right. He was a rebel against the constraints of the Council, who just held people back from their full potential!_

_He deserved better._

_He deserved Master Jinn._

_The Chancellor assured him that Master Jinn was a far better Jedi, than the one he had._

_And he didn't have him because his Master was too slow. So he was a Dragon, and that was kinda wizard, but he still failed Master Jinn. If he's supposed to be the best, then he could've saved Qui-Gon …_

_'Are you done with your anger induced pity party?' Mace turned on him, hands clasped behind his back as he stared down the angsty teenager._

_'No one cares about Master Jinn!'_

_'That's not true.' Windu gave him a pointed look. 'Qui-Gon was my crèchemate. I miss him daily, he was very insightful and glowed in the Living Force.'_

_'Then why does everyone make him into the bad guy!' Anakin demanded. 'Oh poor Obi-Wan. His master was so mean. Obi-Wan didn't save him! Why aren't they talking about that!'_

_'Can't save someone if they leave you behind,' he argued. 'You were a child, and you're acting like one now. You refuse to see fault in your hero. He saved you, and because of him you are on your way to being a great Jedi. So of course you see him as the greatest thing that ever lived, but you have no idea who he really was. He was a stubborn bastard, much to his own detriment. He got something stuck in his mind, nothing changed it - hence he practically tossed Obi-Wan to the side to train you.'_

_That had made him pause. 'Master Obi-Wan was Knighted.'_

_'After he killed Maul, when you met him he was still Qui-Gon's Padawan.' His gaze was hard, and there was something about it that made sure Anakin couldn't turn away. 'When he said he would take you as a Padawan learner, I'm going to guess that was the greatest thing ever as far as you were concerned.'_

_'Well yeah. I should've been his Padawan.'_

_'The Force obviously had other plans,' Mace sighed. 'Now I want you to imagine how you would feel right now, if Obi-Wan decided to take another Padawan.'_

_'He can't, I'm his Padawan.' Mace gave him a look, Anakin only stared back. 'What?'_

_'You are not this dense!' he yelled. 'Qui-Gon practically renounced Obi-Wan in front of the Council by claiming you, he half haphazardly tried to state Obi-Wan was ready for his trials, but in reality he had not even approached us about it. He was willing to toss his Padawan to the side without a thought because of you!' He poked Anakin in the chest. 'And you know it's not the first time he tossed his Padawan aside for someone he felt was more important.'_

_'Wait. What?'_

_Anakin stepped back, then started pacing trying to remember that time. He had been so happy that he would be a Jedi and that Qui-Gon would train him. Once he was a Jedi, he could go back to Tatooine and free the slaves, save his mother. He was so focused on Master Jinn he didn't even pay attention to Obi-Wan, why should he, as far as he was concerned he was a nobody. He only really noticed him, because he was always around Qui-Gon, and that was supposed to be his spot …_

_He was not this stupid._

_Was he?_

_He sat down and for the first time ignored everything that had ever been told him. The whispers from the Chancellor, the snide comments from Knight Vos, the taunting from other Padawans, and let go of his anger._

_Anakin remembered the sharp pain he felt at that council meeting. The scream of grief that seemed to echo around him. He focused not on himself but Obi-Wan, and realized his Master's world was being destroyed, while he was getting everything he wanted. The agony was thick, but the determination was stronger. Master Obi-Wan pulled the Force around him, and carried on with the Mission, not knowing if he would even be a Jedi at the end of it._

_He blinked only to see Master Windu in front of him, shielding his shattered emotions from the rest of the Temple. 'Who else was more important?' He wiped the tears from his eyes._

_'Do you want this story? It will not put Qui-Gon in good light.' Mace made sure he understood the consequence of this moment. 'It won't change that he saved you. As it doesn't change that Qui-Gon was a good man, and in his way he cared for Obi-Wan, but the Council made their own mistakes with those two. Qui-Gon was lost in grief over his previous Padawan, you know about Xantos.' Anakin nodded, growling lightly the man was an outright bastard. 'Yoda got in his head that Obi-Wan was Qui-Gon's redemption. Except if a man doesn't want to be redeemed...'_

_'Tell me.' He had to know this, something deep inside him was twisting and changing, and for once it felt light and good._

_'The one thing we didn't tell Qui-Gon at the beginning of their apprenticeship, and I'm not even going into that debacle, was that Obi-Wan was a Dragon. It was my decision, and well as much as I cared for my friend, I didn't trust him not at that point with this information.' Mace took a deep breath. 'Until Qui-Gon came back from a mission without his Padawan.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied, here's the last note. 
> 
> I'm actually on Tumblr ... [Nico Meridius](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nico-meridius) ... it's been a while since I've used it, but had planned to get back into things. If you want free to stop by say hello, also if anyone wants to toss out prompts or something they would like to see in this universe - I'll start making a list up, see what the Dragon Muse plans on.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mace had enough, and in a blink of an eye the Dragon towered over the other Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you for all the comments and kudos. I've enjoyed writing this story, the year has been such osik, and having this to work on has helped get the bunnies running around.

"Where's your Padawan?" Mace demanded, when he stepped into the Hall of Healing. 

The Chief Healer informed him that Tahl had lost her sight, but she would heal. She was a strong woman, and a formabible Jedi. Blindness was not going to stop her.

"I no longer have one." Qui-Gon answered distracted, his gaze not leaving Tahl, who was at the moment still asleep. He looked tired and worn, the years showing through the grey streaks in his hair, and lines etched into his skin.

"You had one just a few short weeks ago." His tone dropped, indicating he wouldn't tolerate being lied to. Mace had known Obi-Wan was too good for Qui-Gon. He was sure the young Initiate could learn much from him, but his gentle nature, deep connection to the Unifying Force, and Dragon nature, would contrast with Qui-Gon's staunchness in doing what he thought was right.

"He didn't have the strength to be a Knight."

"What does that even kriffing mean?" Mace snapped, before taking a calming breath, only to get annoyed when he noticed the Jedi wasn't even paying attention. "Jinn stop mooning over Master Tahl and look at me while you're explaining what you did with a thirteen year old boy!"

Qui-Gon turned towards Mace snarling at him. "He left. He decided the situation on _Melida/Daan_ was more important than Tahl's life."

"You mean he decided, as a Jedi, that the many outweigh the one?" His voice was calm yet deadly. "Follow me." He made his way to the entrance, only to pause when Qui-Gon hadn't moved. "That wasn't a request!"

Master Jinn was actually surprised that there was a section of the Temple he didn't know about. The garden was beautiful, filled with trees, a flowing river, and boulders to climb. Sun streamed from the open skylights, it was filled with the Living Force. It was amazing he had never seen or felt it.

"Make this quick," he demanded. The doctors expected Tahl to gain consciousness and he didn't want her to wake up alone in the dark. Trying not to think about the fact his Padawan was likely sleeping alone in the dark. He shook his head, it was Obi-Wan's choice.

"Oh this is personal Qui." Mace turned on him, his expression hard and difficult to read. "This isn't a formal inquisition by the Council. I'll let Koon at you later, as that is one pissed off Kel Dor."

He stared at his friend in confusion. "Why would you care about my Padawan."

"But he's not yours now is he?" He stalked around his friend, biting back the growl that wanted to escape. "You left him on a planet that is in the midst of a century old civil war. Told him that there was nothing the Jedi could do, you Mr. _'I will do what I have to do because the Force calls me and kriff the Council'_."

"I am not in the wrong here. He is supposed to obey my orders…"

"You." Mace interrupted and poked him in the chest. "Are supposed to train him, not demand obedience. You are supposed to take care of him, not abandon him. You are supposed to put your Padawan first, not your _girlfriend_!"

"She needed medical treatment, and he wouldn't leave." Qui-Gon pushed back, starting to get angry. "What was I supposed to do?"

"A million things besides leaving behind a thirteen year old alone on a war torn planet," Windu snarled. "Lets see." He began pacing slightly, in an agitation that Qui-Gon had never seen in his friend. "You could've dropped Master Tahl off at the doctor, came straight to the Council to tell us the situation, then demanded to go back to pick up _your_ Padawan. You could've, oh I don't know, comm us while in flight back to the Temple, to inform us of the situation and another Jedi could've been sent out to check on _your_ Padawan. Hell, you could've simply told _your_ Padawan to continue monitoring the situation, made sure he had his Lightsaber, and that he understood you were coming back. But no, because he disagreed with you, and in your ultimate I'm right and never wrong mindset, you decided to strip him of his only defense and told him he didn't deserve to be a Jedi. And why? Because your attachment to Tahl was more important than your loyalty to _your_ Padawan." 

"He can't just decide who we help or what missions are more important!" 

Mace had enough, and in a blink of an eye the Dragon towered over the other Jedi. Before Qui-Gon could react, one of the massive paws scooped him up, claw holding him upside down, twenty or so feet in the air. "How very hypocritical of you Master Jinn. Do you know how many times you stood in front of the Council, and I quote ' _It was the will of the Force that I had to help some group of people or save some pathetic lifeform. I did what was right, and will not curtail the mission when the Force leads me to go off script'_." 

"You will put me down!" Qui-Gon sent a force push to the creature.

"What, you think you're some form of Jedi, waving your hand around like that." Mace rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you want me to put you down?"

"I demand it!"

He dropped him, only to catch him in his other paw, just before he landed. Then dumped him on the ground. "Right now Qui-Gon, you're lucky I'm a Jedi first, a Dragon second. You put in harm's way another Dragon, because of your carelessness and the Dragon in me wants blood." His large head leveled down, showing off it's teeth. 

"Obi-Wan is a Dragon?" He stared at his old friend in shock. He had known about Mace since they were kids. His attachment to the Living Force, gave him an insight that there was something different about his crèchemate. How the hell did he not sense it Obi-Wan? "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would that have made a difference?" Mace settled down, still glaring at his crèchemate. "He's more important to you now that he's a Dragon?"

"I would've … " Qui-Gon huffed, throwing his arms in the air. "He's nothing like any Padawan I've had."

"Of course not!" Mace leaned his head on one of his paws. "He's better than any of the others you had. Feemor wasn't really a Padawan, so I'm not insulting him. Obi-Wan is drenched in the light, isn't a spoiled brat, has a kind and considerate soul. You kriffed up, and you know it."

"He's stubborn and wouldn't listen to reason!"

"Really?" Qui-Gon was always amazed how high that eyebrow could go up in human or Dragon form. 

"What now?" He asked though he was already plotting how fast he could get back to _Melida/Daan_. Maybe he should take Obi-Wan to _Alderaan_ afterwards, he would like the hills to play in as a Dragon, he knew Mace did. 

"Well Plo Koon is already on his way to _Melida/Daan_ , along with Yoda. They are going to figure out what they can do about the Young. The very idea of children trying to stop the adults from fighting is horrifying. The Council should've done something sooner, but we got too wrapped up with Senate missions." The Dragon sighed, lately there seemed to be just too much going on, so many needed their help, and there were so few of them. "I know Obi-Wan well enough that he will take you back as a Master, but things have to change. You know about us Dragons, and our needs, but don't treat him like a pathetic life form you picked up."

"How did you even find out what was going on?" 

"Well _your_ Padawan is smarter than you." Mace chuckled, head shaking lightly. "He had the Young break into the communications department, sliced into the system and sent a message to the Council. So we already knew you were an idiot when you showed up."

Qui-Gon couldn't help laughing, that quickly turned to tears. "I'm terrified Mace."

"You already abandoned him on a war torn planet, what worse can you do?"

"Don't even." Qui stood and reached out, palm up until the larger snout landed into it. He then leaned forward until his forehead touched the Dragon. "I promise to do better."

"It's not me you need to say that to…"

_'And you know he did do better.' Mace gave him a soft sad smile. 'He made sure the Dragon had time to roam and play, but there were times he still followed his own path dragging Obi-Wan behind him, putting him in dangerous situations. He cared for Obi-Wan, never doubt that, but the two would've been better as friends, then Master/Padawan in the long run. Actually, I had always thought once Kenobi was Knighted, their relationship would improve. He learned a lot from Qui-Gon, never doubt that. Your Master is formable negotiator, tactician, and can plot his way out of insane situations, but sadly he learned that by the time he was fifteen.'_

_'What happened to Master Tahl, I don't think I've met her.' Anakin was curious about the woman that held Qui-Gon's heart._

_'When she woke up from her injuries and found out Qui-Gon left Obi-Wan behind she let him have it.' He smiled at the memory. 'She was a good Jedi, but sadly we lost her a few years later. After her death, Qui-Gon almost or did, depending on who you talk to, fell to darkness. It was Obi-Wan's light that saved, and steadied him … but it was just one more thing he had to face as a young Padawan.'_

_'Then I showed up.' Anakin wiped his own tears._

_'You are not the cause of Qui-Gon's actions. Obi-Wan has never blamed you.' Mace pointed out, making sure the teenager understood._

_'No, but I blamed him for Qui-Gon's actions, I guess I still have a lot to learn.' Anakin stood, giving the Master a bow. 'How about a mission to a big forest planet so he can go play. I notice he eats better when in Dragon form.'_

_'Bad side effect of being dragged off on side adventures, learning to live on ration bars or what's at hand.' Mace shook his head, it was a bad habit they were still trying to break the Knight out of. 'Padawan Skywalker, the problem here is not that you care for Qui-Gon, nor that you see him as your hero. The problem is the anger you used against Knight Vos, and your Master when they don't live up to your expectations. I told you this story so you understand where they are coming from, but also to showcase what damage an unhealthy attachment can do. You need to work on this anger, and I'm going to request to your Master that you spend time with me for meditation when you're in the Temple. I get your anger, Skywalker, I watched my parents murdered and hacked for parts.'_

_Anakin's eyes went wide. 'How did you not hunt them down and kill them?'_

_'I would be no better than them.' He stepped back, and in a blink the Dragon sat before him._

_'I still want that ride.' Anakin grinned at him._

_'Don't even think about it.'_

"The sad thing, it wasn't until we faced Dooku at Geonosis that I finally had that epiphany moment." Anakin shook his head, his robot hand clenching. "Master Obi-Wan told me to hold, we were stronger as a team. I ran ahead, and got my ass handed to me. Obi-Wan had to fight him alone, and when he was injured I was going to prove that I at least can save my master."

"What happened?" Wooley asked, he hadn't been at Geonosis.

He held up his mechanical arm. "I lost my arm, and Yoda had to save both of our asses. All because I ran ahead. As I laid there, my head on his leg, I couldn't help the laughter. Later, I apologized for being a hormonal angsty teenager."

Rex laughed openly. "What did he say?"

"He gave me a pointed look, told me to use protection and not doing anything stupid." That got all the men laughing. "I sputtered trying to tell him I met about Qui-Gon and the anger I felt that he couldn't save him. He pulled me into his arms, said he knew and … " He choked up for a moment. " … told me he loved me. Then the night before I went to escort Padmé back to Naboo, he handed me protection. The bastard is such a little shit."

"Not little." Boil pointed out, with a wicked smirk. 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just him and his Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't the normal posting schedule, but as I'm packing up the last of my stuff, and the computer goes down on Friday - I'm going to post the next 3 chapters through the week. To make up for the fact I'll be missing a week, during the move.

"And you just accepted his … I'm sorry for leaving you on a war torn planet, where you were the General of children! My bad you were shot at, almost killed, and had your friends as young as six die in your arms, how about a second chance?" Cody glared at his Dragon. He had felt his anger rise, with each part of the story. At the end, he felt grief, love, and admiration for his Mate. Through all of that Obi-Wan still held on to his beliefs as a Jedi, and never moved away from the light. It was probably a good thing Master Jinn wasn't alive ... "If I ever meet the _di'kut_ I'm smacking the ever living _osik_ out of him!"

"Well as entertaining as that would be, it wouldn't be that likely, considering he's dead." Obi-Wan gave him a pointed look. He could feel Cody's wide range of emotions, and it was humbling that his Commander felt them all for him. Sometimes he forgot what it was like to have someone look out for him. 

"Obi-Wan since I met you, I've seen some weird Force things. Somehow your dead Master coming back either as a ghost or through time-travel wouldn't shock me."

"Don't say that." The Dragon's eyes went wide, as his tail whipped around agitated, he didn't even want to contemplate either of those scenarios. Though a part of him, a small part, would enjoy Master Jinn trying to deal with an irate Cody. "With our luck it would happen."

With a sigh Cody laid his head against the Dragon. "No one should have gone through that, let alone a child."

"Yet here you are, technically thirteen and fighting a war." Obi-Wan rubbed against him, taking comfort from his smell and touch.

"Different situations and you know it." He ran a hand over the snout, before forcing the Dragon to look at him. "I'm not mentally thirteen, nor a child. Yes, I was aged fast, but I'm an adult. I was trained for combat. If there was one thing that was obvious when the Jedi took command, none of you were soldiers, well expect you and I'm more horrified now that I know why."

"I'm fine."

"Not really, but none of us are with this war." Cody again laid his forehead against the Dragon, he was finding it a comfort. "I will never regret my life, I love my _vode_ and will do everything to protect them. But, I found a purpose when I met you, _ner jetii_."

"Cody." Obi-Wan shifted until he was sitting up, looking down at his Mate. "At times I find it hard not to hate the Kaminos for what they did, to you and your brothers. And I'll never understand what Jango was thinking, but besides all of that … I'm thankful. You were created for me, in so many ways. And if you will accept, I will have you by my side, until death. _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum_ _._ "

" _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde_." Responding with the Mandalorian marriage vows, was the only thing he could give him. They declared his intent to be with him forever, and maybe one day they could raise warriors … well then again, they did have the 212th so maybe they already were. " _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner Dragon."_

Obi-Wan reached up to his chest, used his claw to slice just under one of his scales. Cody watched, memorized, not sure what to say or do, when the Dragon brought down a glowing orb down to his level. " _Ni dinui gar ner ka'rta, ner al'verde, ner cyra'ika._ "

He reached out to touch it. There was a sudden warmth that encompassed him, he felt nothing but peace and love. Love so strong it brought tears to his eyes. Within a blink of an eye, the light surrounded him, and time stood still. 

_'Forever.'_

_'Darasuum.'_

Cody blinked, then sat up looking around the small campsite, only to realize it was morning. The fire was low but still burning, there were some fish nearby ready to be cooked for breakfast. He stood, shaking his head to get rid of the residue sleepiness, then took stock of himself, noticing nothing had changed. He made his way to the lakeside, watching with a smile as Obi-Wan floated on his back. There were at least a half a dozen fish laid on his stomach, with one between his paws as he snacked on it. It was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"A few hours." Obi-Wan answered easily, finishing off the fish he was gnawing on, then swallowed down the rest before swimming over and pulled himself out of the water and did a full body shake getting Cody wet, who stared at him unamused. "The ritual takes a lot out of humans."

"So that's it we're Mated?" He ran a hand through his wet hair, trying not to glare at his adorable Mate. "I thought there would be … well more."

"For the Dragon side, yes." Obi-Wan dipped his head down, snuffling against him. "Personally, I'm looking forward to the wedding night." 

He blushed, body betraying how much the thought enticed him. "I guess I'm going to have to wait until we get back."

"My dear Cody, when I get you back up to the _Negotiator_. I'll enjoy stripping you down, and getting to know every inch of you. Find out what makes you blush, moan, and scream my name." He rubbed against him, eyes filled with lust. 

"After you escape Kix." He couldn't help the laugh, from the indigent snort. Being tossed into the water was unexpected, he spluttered when surfaced giving his Mate a glare. Obi-Wan gave a small chuckle, before diving in behind him. He guessed it was play time, and he was okay with that. Because at the moment it was just the two of them. 

No war. 

No seppies. 

Just him and his Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: [Nico Meridius](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nico-meridius) if you want to toss an idea or prompt for the series.
> 
> Thank you all for the comments!!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin stood at the edge of the clearing, arms crossed over his chest, acting like an outraged parent, ready to scold their teenager for sneaking into the house past their curfew. He knew the look well, he had seen it on Obi-Wan enough times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit this story which started off as a fun idea, has taken a mind of its own, and way longer than anticipated!!

Anakin stood at the edge of the clearing, arms crossed over his chest, acting like an outraged parent, ready to scold their teenager for sneaking into the house past their curfew. He knew the look well, he had seen it on Obi-Wan enough times. 

Then there was the one time he had jumped out of his illegal pod racer pumped from winning an illegal pod race, only to see his Master sitting in the stands, eating snack food, waving the flag of his illegal pod colors.

This was his time to shine.

To get revenge for all those moments.

Only to be pushed aside by Rex and Kix, both who made a beeline for Dragon and Commander.

"Don't even think about running, General!" Kix gave the Dragon a glare as he pulled out his medical recorder.

"Cody! _Ori'vod_." Rex gripped his arms, giving him a once over. Then got a wicked smirk. "So still a virgin?"

The Commander gave him a cold stare, then tilted his head towards the Dragon. "Really?"

Rex glanced at the Dragon, then at his _vod_ , then back at the General. "Point." They both snorted quietly, just as Rex pulled him close. "You look happy."

"As much as I can be." He held him a bit tight, then stepped back. 

"Should I start calling you Kote?" Rex asked, starting to see the change in his _ori'vod_. Being with the General would bring back the man he was, before being pushed back into _good soldiers follow orders_.

"Not quite." If there was anyone who understood him, and what needed to be done - it was Rex. 

He knew that Cody still needed to be in the forefront. "I got your back, _vod_."

"I know." Cody glanced around him to see the 212th moving towards them. They were looking up at the General in awe. "Let me deal with my men, we'll talk later." He patted Rex on the shoulder, then wandered over to them. "Lieutenants, I do hope you have the General's clothes."

"I do." Boil held up the boots and belt, while Waxer had the tunics and pants. It was Wooley who held up the dark brown cape. 

"Where did you find that?" Cody asked, as he couldn't remember the General having it when they landed.

"General Skywalker," he shrugged. "We were informed when he turned back, that he, well, would be nude, so…" Wooley, waved the robe in indication, and was likely blushing under his bucket.

Cody almost growled, by the turn of heads in his direction, there was nothing _almost_ about it. He had always been protective, but now he could feel the sense of mine running through him. He understood that the rest of the 212th adored, loved their General, but they weren't seeing him naked anytime soon! 

Hell he hadn't even seen him naked! 

"Don't move." Kix yelled as he scanned the length of the Dragon. He stepped over the tail, then tried not to laugh when it smacked him in the ass. "Well if I didn't know it was you, that would have proved it."

Obi-Wan grinned down at the Medic. "I'm actually fine. Honestly, better than I have been."

He looked up at the General. "It's not healthy to stay in your human form."

"No, it's not." He leaned down rubbing against the medic. "But I have little choice. There's only a few places where it's safe to transform."

He frowned, then reached out to scratch the Dragon's nose. Kix needed to talk to Snap, he had some ideas that could help, but would need more thought before bringing up his idea to the Commander. 

"He ate more in Dragon form." 

Speaking of the Commander, Kix glanced over to him. "How much more?"

"A full meal more." Cody ignored the huffing behind him. 

"I'm sure the Dragon has a much higher metabolism rate." He muttered as he wandered off, making more notes.

"You just told _on_ me." Obi-Wan leveled his head to look at his Mate. 

"Yes, I did." Cody wasn't ashamed. "I also plan on making sure that fish gets added to our food reserves. I don't think you really understand how better you look right now, well besides the Dragon part. You're more the General I met at the beginning of this damn war, and the men are noticing it. You need to stay healthy."

He huffed, then brushed against his Commander. "I will try."

"That's all I ask." He laid his forehead against the snout. They ignored the collective awe that went through the men. As he stepped back, Cody got a wicked grin, one that Obi-Wan knew was bad for the person it was intended for … this wasn't going to end well for him. "Longshot, do you have your Laser Sight?"

"Yes." The sniper answered hesitantly not sure what his Commander was asking of him. 

"Turn it on and point it towards the ground." Cody's eyes were filled with mischief. It would seem to most he was teasing the General, but he was showing his _vode_ a side of Obi-Wan that they normally didn't get to see. With an added benefit, it would give the 212th even more incentive to protect their _Jetii_.

"No." Obi-Wan stared down at his Mate in shock. "Longshot as your General…"

"Yes do it!" Anakin cackled with glee at the very prospect. The men would love it, and he was sure it would calm Ahsoka about the whole situation. It had been a long time since he had seen his Master _this_ relaxed. It was a beautiful sight, he had Cody to thank for it, and would make sure the Commander would have the tools necessary to take care of his Dragon. 

Longshot glanced between General Skywalker, the Commander, and his General. With a shrug he flicked on the Laser Sight and pointed towards the ground. The Dragon straightened, he moved it slightly noticing instantly that the General tracked it across the ground. He pulled off his bucket, a wide grin across his face as he moved the red dot into the open area. In an instant the Dragon was chasing it across the field. The men moved out of his way, all of them laughing with delight at their General, as he caught it between his paws.

"Oh Cody." Rex rested his hand on his _vod's_ shoulder. 

"I know." He couldn't help the sappy grin. "This war needs to end so he can be that carefree, for all of us to be that carefree." He looked around to see his _vode_ laughing and now playing with the very large tooka. Even Commander Tano got involved, laughing as she tried to catch the General's tail.

Rex pushed into him slightly. "For a long time I honestly had no hope of seeing the end of this war, either would die in battle or it would just never end. Now, I … " he paused for a moment smiling at everyone's antics. "Now I have the determination to see this through."

"Why don't you go help Commander Tano catch a Dragon tail." Rex didn't have to be told twice, he dove into the game, laughing along with his men. 

"Thank you."

Cody glanced over at General Skywalker, giving him a nod. "I'm sure you expect me to say I would die to protect him." Anakin looked over at him, waiting for him to continue. "Sir, know that I will _kill_ to protect him."

He gripped Cody's shoulder, then nodded letting the emotion flow through him. The relief knowing that someone will watch over his Master, the joy that someone will love his Master, but more importantly, the elation that someone will kill for his Master. 

"You ever need anything Commander."

"I'll requisition it for myself, sir."

Anakin laughed openly. "Don't let Master Windu scare you."

"Don't worry sir, I plan on siccing Ponds on him, if he gets too grumpy." Cody gave him a nod. "Now why don't you get in there and show the Commander and Captain how to play with a Dragon. I have the watch for the next few hours, before we head back to the _Resolute_ and _Negotiator_." He gave the General a half smirk. "Then I expect everyone to leave us alone, at least for the next two days."

Skywalker winked at him before skipping then running into the _vode_ with a gleeful yell. He heard Obi-Wan's indigent scream of Anakin, then laughter. He settled down to watch his _cyar'ika_ and _vode_ play, while he plotted to end this war. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: [Nico Meridius](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nico-meridius) if you want to toss me an idea or prompt for the series.
> 
> Thank you all for the comments!!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Get your eyes off the General's shebs!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined two small sections together for this posting, which is the lead up to the actual Wedding Night!
> 
> My computer has been shut down, desk dismantled! So it's official, I'll offline until get it all set up on the other side.
> 
> Wish me luck with the movers, and I'll see y'all on the flip side.

Anakin was sprawled on the ground, with Tano laying across him, both exhausted from the rough housing. There was a hum of contentment through the men, that made him feel giddy. He lifted his head to see Obi-Wan laying down next to the Commander, head in his lap. With a grunt he got up onto his feet, and made his way over to the resting Dragon. 

"I hate to break this up, but we've got to get back to the ships." He gave a wink to Cody, who tried hard not to blush. "Time to be human, again."

The Dragon stood to his full height, stretched out his front legs, head and shoulders down, _shebs_ wiggling in the air, tail fluttering around. He then went up on the tips of all four paws, stretching out his back, before slowly making his way to the large open field that had been turned into a playpen. 

Cody realized what was going to happen, quickly ran past his General, grabbed the oversize cloak from Wooley, made sure to stand in front of him, just in time for the Dragon to disappear and Kenobi to appear without a stitch of clothing.

"How does something so big fit into something so small." Kix shook his head staring at where the Dragon once stood.

Cody's gaze moved up and down the lean body. "I was thinking the same thing."

"CODY!" Rex choked on his words, as he stared at his _ori'vode_. 

Obi-Wan gave his Commander a wicked smirk, before taking the cloak from his hands and wrapped around himself. "I can show you later." He sauntered past the men, towards the waiting LAAT, where his Padawan stood. "Thank you."

"You look good Master." Anakin had a true smile on his face. "Despite the horrendous beginning of this campaign, I think this turned out pretty good."

"I agree." Obi-Wan laid his hand on his arm. "I'm very proud of you."

  
Skywalker blushed, though he gave him a soft nod. "I'll make sure they leave you and Cody alone." He glanced out of the ship, the door was ready to close before they started their journey to the _Negotiator_. "He's going to be very protective."

"I just destroyed a droid army, because I refused to lose him, or my men." He gave his Padawan a pointed look. "Nor was I willing to lose you, Ahsoka, or the 501st."

"So many attachments."

The glare would put most people into the ground, and despite the fact he had seen his fair share of his Master's looks, he still cringed … if only slightly. 

"How is Padmé?"

"You're such a little shit." Anakin laughed openly.

"Not little." He dropped the robe to grab his pants, both of them chuckling when they heard the Commander's voice boom across the area _'Get your eyes off the General's shebs!'_ just as the doors closed and the LAAT lifted off.

***

The two talked on the way up to the _Negotiator_ , making sure their stories were straight, and both would check in with the men to make sure they were comfortable with the new development. He was sure Kix was prepping all the relevant information to hand over to Snap, and the moment he arrived back on board Obi-Wan was going to be called to Medical. He would need to make sure both Medics knew not to document any findings on open datapads or servers.

Anakin gave him a quick hug, laughing as he ran off to one of the LAATs to get a ride over to the _Resolute_. "You get to tell Mace the good news!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but knew his Padawan was right. Before he could have his wicked way with his Commander, he needed to comm Mace. The Council Member would need to be prepped for any 'rumors' or 'misconducts' that may get reported.

Mace gave him a look. "Is this about Skywalker asking if it was okay to talk about the time you went Dragon when he was behaving like an angsty teenager?"

"If I went Dragon every time he acted like an angsty teenager, I would never be in human form."

Windu snorted. "This is why I like you Kenobi."

"And here I thought it was for my witty humor and good looks." Mace rolled his eyes, but had a small smile on his face. "Well it wasn't Anakin's angsty teenage drama this time. Intelligence will be getting a scathing note about their incompetence in gathering actual intelligence. It was bad Mace, I don't mean Anakin pulling off a last minute miraculous save - bad, but the loss of the 212th and 501st bad."

He took a deep breath. "So the big secret is out."

"Yes, and they've already started to learn how to annoy the tooka," Obi-Wan sighed. "But more importantly, Commander Cody is my Mate."

"Tell me something I don't know." Mace shook his head, smiling despite the headache this would likely bring. In all the years he has known the younger Jedi, he had never seen him this happy. "I'm guessing you've Mated with him."

"As a Dragon yes." He chuckled wickedly and wiggled his eyebrows. "Waiting for the wedding night."

"I don't want to know, give me some plausible deniability." Mace held up his hand not wanting to hear, but didn't lose the smile. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." 

They agreed to talk more about his connection to Cody, plus the bad intelligence reports, and to see if there was a deeper problem or just one bad situation. He pushed his friend to talk to Ponds. Mace sighed, but stated he would meditate on the situation. 

"Go find your Mate." Mace gave him a small smile. "It's good to see happiness in such dark times."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was a High General, a Master Jedi, a damn Sith Killer, he was not going to be embarrassed to invite his Mate back to his cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. The move went well, actually the movers were awesome. Now it's settling back in, and working on the ending of the story. I know exactly how it's supposed to go down, just need time and energy to get it on paper.
> 
> This section is the 'Wedding Night' so explicit in nature.

He had enough time to quickly shower, change into cleaner tunics, and make his way to the hanger to wait for the 212th to land. He watched as they disembarked, a few coming to attention when they saw him, others nodding their head in his direction. The Commander's voice boomed across the bay, the men instantly came to attention. 

The General looked over his men, sighing at the fact they had lost over a fourth of their numbers. He hated putting in requisitions forms for new soldiers, there was something wrong about _ordering_ new men.

"I know a lot has changed in the past day." He could feel their delight in the Force. "I'm also sure you understand why this has to stay between us."

"Don't worry sir, we will protect you at all cost." Lieutenant Boil gave him a nod. "No one, I mean no one is stealing the 212th's Dragon General, and making you into soup."

Their determination, sincerity, and protection hit him hard, enough that he stepped back at the intensity. He gave them a soft smile, barely containing his own emotions. "I will do all that I can to protect _ner verde_."

"As we will do the same _cuun Jetii._ " Waxer added to the conversation, many of the men nodding their head in agreement.

" _Vor entye_." He gave them a half bow. "Commander…" Though not a word was said, he could feel their humor, and was sure every single _verd's_ gaze shifted to Cody, whose expression was likely as stoic as his bucket. 

"General." There was a warning in his tone, though his attention was fully on Obi-Wan.

He knew no matter what he said, the men were going to tease mercilessly. He was a High General, a Master Jedi, a damn Sith Killer, he was not going to be embarrassed to invite his Mate back to his cabin. "Would you please escort me to my quarters."

The snap of Commander's head as he stared at the men, sounded like it hurt. The Jedi could pick up humor, some envy, but mostly good natured feelings. 

Cody turned back to the General, bowing his head slightly, as he gestured towards the door. "I would be honored."

The men at least waited until they were past the door, to start hoot and hollering. Cody's head dropped in resignation, while Obi-Wan laughed lightly. "They are going to be unbearable." The Commander pulled off his bucket, as they continued down the hallway.

"Let them have their fun." The General reached out and took his hand. "I would only suggest in time one or both of us explain more about Dragon Mates to them. I'm sure Anakin didn't give them that much detail. Then once the novelty wears off, they'll settle down."

"If you're sure, sir." He squeezed the hand, smiling softly.

"Obi-Wan." He stopped in front of his door, facing Cody. "In here, when it's the two of us. No ranks, you're my Mate and equal to me."

"You will always be my General." He cupped his face, cursing that he still had on his gloves. He really wondered how soft the beard was, hell he hadn't even had a chance to kiss his Mate. 

In a blink Cody had been pulled into the room, pushed against the closed door, and kissed with an inch of his life. The beard tickled, the mouth was warm and wet, and so perfect. The bucket dropped to the ground in a clatter, hands gripped at the slim waist and pulled his Jedi closer, the kiss deepening. With a growl he pulled away from his Mate, frustrated at the fact he couldn't feel him. He ripped off his gloves, wanting to slip his fingers into the thick copper hair, only to laugh when Obi-Wan flicked his hand and all the locks on his armour began to pop and drop away from his body. His blaster, and Obi-Wan's Lightsaber ended up hidden in the pile of plastoid

"Isn't that against the rules." He muttered, pulling him back into his arms, relishing the feel against his body. 

Obi-Wan laughed lightly, taking his mouth into a deep kiss, hands sliding through the short cropped hair, holding him still as he devoured him. "For you I'll break all the rules."

"Kriff." He was hard and aching, and was trying to get some control over his body, not wanting to come in his blacks like a shiny. "Obi-Wan…"

Kenobi put his fingers over his lips, eyes going wide when Cody licked and nibbled them, before sucking them into his mouth. "Oh…" The obscene sound of his lips popping off the digits had Obi-Wan dropping to his knees faster than he anticipated. A hand landed in his hair, pulling just enough to get him to look up. "Let me do this for you."

Cody couldn't look away. His knees buckled slightly at the hesitant touch as Obi-Wan pulled the hard cock out from his blacks. The swipe of tongue against the tip, had him moaning, hand pulling his Mate's hair. 

He wasn't going to last.

There was no way anyone could survive the beauty of Obi-Wan on his knees, mouth wrapped around the thick girth, blue eyes staring upwards filled with love, devotion, and pure lust. And then he swallowed down to the root. With a shout, Cody came embarrassingly fast. As he panted against the door, his Mate sat back, licking his lips. 

Cody dropped to his knees pulling him into a deep kiss, tasting himself on the Jedi's lips. He wanted to make his Mate feel as good as he did, but wasn't quite sure how to go about it. He was Field Marshal of the 7th Core, Commander of the 212th Attack Battalion, leader of Ghost Company, he can figure this out! 

He decided instantly that his _Jetii_ wore too many damn layers! It took some work, but he got through the tunics, and hands into the loose fitting pants, gripping the hard cock, only for his Mate to flinch slightly. "Sorry." He put his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder, as he eased his grip. 

"Oh my dear nothing you can do will be wrong." He shifted, leaning back slightly giving Cody better access. "Just having you touch me…" He bit back a moan, as the calloused hand moved up and down, pulling in just the right way. "Like that, a bit more pressure on the head." He panted, feeling heat pool in his stomach. When Cody's thumb moved across the slit, his eyes snapped open, gaze bright as he stared at the pure concentration on his lover's face. Reaching out with the Force he felt the joy, awe, and love pouring from his Mate. Which alone was enough for him to arch his back and come with a deep groan.

As he blinked, the sight of Cody licking his fingers was enough to get him half hard again. "For Force sake Cody, you're going to kill me."

The Commander licked his lips, giving him a wicked grin. "I know you have an actual water shower in here, how about we clean up, and then you can show me how something so big can fit into something so small."

***

Cody laid on the bed, with Obi-Wan half on top of him. His arm wrapped around his Mate, hand caressing the red hair, making him purr. The Dragon liked being scratched behind the ears, the Jedi enjoyed having his hair played with. 

He would exploit this knowledge fully to get his _Jetii_ to sleep. 

The shower had been sensual. 

He was pretty sure the image of a naked wet Obi-Wan was going to be a secret pleasure of his. 

Though the memory of him blissed out, covered in cum, was going to be his favorite. 

Obi-Wan had taken his time, learned everything about Cody's body. He had discovered things about himself that he hadn't even known. It was a good thing he wore a bucket, because if the General touched his ears in any form, he was going to be hard in seconds. 

The moment Obi-Wan had slid into him, he lost all speech. There were no words to describe what he felt. The burn of the stretch was intense, but ebbed into a pleasurable feeling of being full and claimed. The moment, the hard cock slid across his prostate he keened, back arching, legs wrapped around his Mate, forcing him in deeper. 

"I got you." Obi-Wan whispered into his ear, as he pulled out and thrust back in. "Just let go."

His hands scrambled to grab onto anything, only to find purchase on Obi-Wan's slim hips. Head was pushed back into the pillows, neck bared as he was totally kriffed into the mattress. 

Since he learned about sex, he had wondered about it. He had touched himself, knew the pleasure of release, but this … this was beyond anything he had imagined. He was thankful to share this with Obi-Wan, and only him.

"What are you thinking about?" 

"This. Us." Cody answered, not quite sure he could put it into words. 

Obi-Wan shifted until he was leaning on his Mate's chest looking at him. "Everything okay?"

"Beyond okay." Cody laughed, pulling him closer for a kiss. "I have to ask, how is this going to work? I mean outside these doors?"

"We have to be careful." Obi-Wan sat up giving Cody a view of a toned chest, and perky pink nibbles. His hand itched to reach out, he knew it would get his Mate to keen. "The men know, and around them we can be ourselves, but with the officers, who are members of the Grand Army of the Republic…"

"We treat each other like we always do, save this for when we're alone." Cody's thumb slid across the cheek, hand cupping the back of Obi-Wan's head yanking him down into a kiss. "The protective thing might be harder to contain."

"Everyone knows I'll do the craziest stunt to protect my men, so no one will be surprised. I just really can't go full Dragon, even if I wanted to."

Cody shifted until he was sitting up, and leaning against the wall. "You need to be in Dragon form more often."

"I do, but where?" He waved his hand around, shrugging slightly. "Maybe plantside, after a battle, deep in a forest or far away from the main army, or back at the Temple."

"We rarely get back to _Coruscant_ , and when we do it's for a few days and you're mostly in Council Meetings, or being dragged around like a show pony to get funding or ease ruffled feathers." He sighed, hating the fact his Mate … and boy did he love being able to say that even if it was only in his head … rarely got time to rest. 

He wondered if he could outfit a section of the Negotiator? Maybe not enough to frolic or run around, but at least stretch and be in Dragon form. He'll talk to Snap and Kix, later about making sure the General stays healthy. Also made a mental note to add fish to the food supply, get him to eat more.

"This war won't last forever." Obi-Wan settled back into his Mate's arms.

"Some days it feels like it." Cody kissed the top of his head, once again running his fingers through the soft red hair, smiling when the purring started.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is not going to end well for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm sorry that this is late. Home ownership is great yet time consuming, add in work - it's been a week. I'm posting a larger piece to make up for it! Also we're now getting into more of the plot, besides - adorable Obi-Wan as a Tooka.
> 
> Also if you've read the Dragons of Interest stories, there's a couple of nods inside the story, in tribute to the series.

Ahsoka and Rex, along with Echo and Fives, were standing in front of Anakin's room. "This is not going to end well for me." 

"We have questions." Ahsoka crossed her arms, staring down her Master.

"My room is barely big enough for me, let alone all of you." He should have seen this coming, no way the waterdown overview was going to be enough for his Padwan, let alone the Captain, who was connected to Cody. He was pretty sure Echo and Five, was just along for the ride. 

He led them to one of the training rooms, locked the door, then tossed out a 'there's nothing here' suggestion around the room and hallway. 

"What do you want to know?" Anakin asked, as they got comfortable on the mats. "There are some things I can't explain, as I'm not a Dragon, and Obi-Wan would kill me if I gave way too many of his secrets."

"Why aren't the Dragons a protected species?" Ahsoka started, frowning slightly. "I mean they are sentient beings, why doesn't the Republic recognize them as a species and protect them from Hunters?"

"Considering they don't recognize us as citizens, and we're sentient beings, I don't have much faith in the Senate." Fives had a point. 

"I actually asked the same thing." Anakin crossed his legs in front of him, then leaned on his knees. "Obi-Wan, had looked sad when I asked, so I dropped it and ran off to Master Windu."

_Anakin stared down the Council Member, who looked heavenward as if wondering why the deities hated him so much. With a sigh he eased out of his chair, motioned for Anakin to follow him. He wasn't surprised when they ended up in the back garden, he had learned quickly that Mace preferred to be in Dragon form to talk myth, lore, and history. He was sure that it calmed him down being in his natural form. He knew when his Master was able to stay in Dragon form for a few hours, he was a lot calmer and happier._

_'Sit, it's Dragon story time.' Mace removed his robe, shoes, belt, pants and outer tunics. He stretched, before making his way further into the room, and within a blink stood the Dragon._

_Anakin would never get over the transformation, how something so small could turn into a magnificent creature. He learned over the past two years, that the Dragon didn't outweigh the human Jedi._

_Both Masters were cunning fighters in human form. He wouldn't want to take Mace on in a fight, when he was in his human form, Force help him if he had to take him on as Dragon._

_Mace settled down in front of Anakin, front paws stretched out in front of him. 'A long time ago, Dragons had their own planet, and traveled the galaxy without too much of a fuss. There were a few incidents with Hunters or civilizations who didn't like them around, but most accepted the creatures. They were protectors, diplomats, and were neutral in galaxy politics.'_

_'You had your own planet? What happened to it?' It wasn't what he had expected to hear, but at the same time filled him with a sense of dread. Mace gave him a look that had him shutting up and settling into story time._

_'The Sith Wars.' The Dragon shifted and looked away with a pensive expression. 'Dragons tried to stay neutral. They had no intention of helping the Sith, especially as they had captured, tortured, and killed Dragons. As you know we live long lives, no one knows for sure how old is the oldest Dragon. The Sith wanted their secret to immortality, and would do anything to get it. But at the same time the Old Republic wasn't much better, as far as the Senate was concerned if the Dragons weren't fighting for them, they were against them. They set out a campaign that made the Dragons into destroyers of worlds, stole virgins, and hoarded wealth for themselves. In the end, the Old Republic didn't have to do anything, when a Dragon showed themselves they were hunted down and destroyed.'_

_Anakin wiped away the burning tears, body humming in anger. 'But you survived?'_

_'Until then, Dragons stayed in their natural form, only transforming when needed. They learned quickly to survive they needed to stay in their chosen form.' Mace sighed, head bowed slightly. 'By the end of the war, their planet was destroyed, and the Dragons were scattered across the galaxy. Some went as far as the Outer Rim, even as far as leaving the known Galaxy.'_

_'Why don't you come out now?'_

_'Because the myths and lore are more powerful than the truth. Dragons are still hunted, even though they aren't supposed to exist. The Republic doesn't have to protect a species that isn't real, and if a Dragon gets caught, it was because they were hurting good folk.' He gave Skywalker a pointed look. 'We both know the Senate doesn't care about anything outside the Core Worlds, we as the Jedi have desperately clung to being open to all people, and failing. Just in the years you've been here, you've seen the insulation of Coruscant away from the reality of what's going beyond the Core. I'm not proud of the fact we've become the Senate's lap dogs, but …' He huffed, laying his head down on his paws. 'Imagine for a moment if the Trade Federation discovered about Obi-Wan or I?'_

_'I'm sure there are Senators who would help!' Anakin shifted until he was next to Mace's snout. 'Bail Organa he's a friend of Master Obi-Wan.'_

_'One out of 2000.'_

_'I'm sure the Chancellor would do what's right.' He would talk to him, Papaltine had been a friend for years._

_'Anakin.' The voice was soft, nothing he had heard from the Council Member. 'You can't tell him about us. You may trust him, but it's not just Obi-Wan and I, it's our whole species. It's also the Jedi Order. It would only take one politician to start screaming about the inappropriateness of Dragons being Jedi, the best they would do was demand the Order to expel us, the worst … well, I'll leave that to your imagination.'_

_He began to pet the Dragon. 'I won't let anything harm either of you. I am the Chosen One.'_

_Mace snorted and rolled his eyes, but leaned into the pets._

"Considering they're still hidden, I'm going to bet the Chancellor didn't give an _osik_ about Dragons." Fives held his General's gaze, not backing down. "Before you start on me, let's point out sir, that we don't have any rights, despite the fact Senators Organa and Amidala have fought for it."

"That's not the Chancellor's fault," he snapped back.

"Then whose is it?" 

"He can't fix everything, he wants to help end this war but his hands are tied." Anakin bit back the simmering anger. He had always pushed for the men to have their own thoughts and opinions, and let them be able to express those. Denying those opinions just because they were something he didn't want to hear, would be the akin to slavery. 

"He has full powers, and has never reached out to try and talk with the Seppies?" Fives pushed his argument. "Even if the Separatists said no, he at least would've tried."

"They are commiting crimes against the Republic!"

"I'm not saying they aren't, but at some point a conversation needs to be had, or this will never end. Republic will keep making clones, while the Seperatist keep making droids. And who cares right, it's just clones dying, not Republic Citizens." He held up his hands, before the General could argue anymore, he had made his point.

"What did the Chancellor say?" Rex glanced between his _vod_ and general. Fives had always pushed the envelope, but his _vod_ wasn't wrong, and many of them had asked the same questions. Cody had told him that Obi-Wan talked with his men about the same subject. The General was honest that he didn't have answers, but would always listen to the men, and it helped.

"I asked him if he knew the history of the Dragons, I wasn't going to tell him there were two sitting in the Temple." Anakin stared at Fives for a moment, then focused on Rex. "He went on a spiel about selfish creatures who stole from good hard working citizens. When he went off about them working with the Sith, I just left."

"What happened to your mother?" Echo asked softly. "In your story, you mentioned General Vos had pointed out Master Jinn didn't save her."

Ahsoka shifted to glance at her Master. "Why didn't he? I mean…" She paused for a moment trying to put her thoughts together. "Let's face it Master, you're not a conventional Jedi. The Council did nothing to help her?"

"Master Jinn had a medical droid remove my chip, and before he could tell anyone about my mom, he died." He frowned slightly, remembering how alone and afraid he felt those first few days, and how it intensified after Qui-Gon's death. Obi-Wan had tried hard to make him feel safe, but was grieving at the time. "It actually wasn't until six months later, Master Obi-Wan discovered that I had _even_ been a slave, it would see Master Jinn left some information out."

"Somehow that isn't shocking." Echo gave him a pointed look, not actually liking Master Jinn that much. He appreciated saving his General, but one good moment doesn't undo many acts of neglect. 

"I can admit, details weren't his strong suit." Anakin had seen Master Jinn's mission reports, they were a lot like his ' _Went to town, caught badguy, helped free slaves, and had an interesting lunch'_. It had been no wonder Obi-Wan whined like a dying creature when he dealt with Anakin's reports, he was probably re-living his apprenticeships with Master Jinn. "I … " he hesitated for a few moments "... not having my mom was hard. She was everything to me, and I had a hero worship for her as much as I did for Master Jinn. As far as I was concerned they sacrificed everything for me, and they could do nothing wrong."

"As a Dragon does Obi-Wan know his parents?" Rex asked. "Since the Jedi didn't work with Dragons often, didn't they have to deal with his parents more? Or because they had no idea he was a Dragon, it was ignored."

"Ironically all this ties into the same story." Anakin wrapped an arm around his Padawan. "I had started to have dreams of her, that she was in trouble. I had gone to the Chancellor, as he understood how I missed my mom, I never thought I could talk about it to Obi-Wan as he wouldn't understand."

"Why didn't the Chancellor free her?" Fives interrupted again. "You were the hero of Naboo, he was your mentor … though I'm not even going to get into the oddity of an old guy hanging out with a kid … the point is, he knew you missed your mom, he had the resources to free her, and let her live on Naboo."

He blinked at the Arc Trooper, tilted his head, opened his mouth to answer, then snapped it shut and stared at him. It took a few moments before he actually answered. "Actually, that is a good question… " He huffed, shook his head as if trying to get his thoughts straight. "Let me explain what happened, then we can actually come back to this." He waved his hand towards Fives. "This was after learning about Obi-Wan, and Mace pointing out a few things to me. I was still coming to terms with a lot of things, including my own anger and dark view of things around me. I don't know how to describe it, but there were times just being at the Temple pissed me off, and I never understood why. Mace was working with me on it … but there were moments I just needed not to be there, so I would chat with the Chancellor."

_'I keep having dreams of my mother.' He paced around the room, agitated and frustrated. 'I think she's in trouble.'_

_'And I'm guessing your Master told you to focus on your studies, not on some silly dream.' The Chancellor watched as the young man moved like a caged animal. 'Master Kenobi really doesn't understand your power, it scares him.'_

_Anakin shook his head, only to get a sad smile from Palpatine as if he was deluding himself. 'I haven't talked to him about it. If there is anyone who would understand visions it's him. I'm just not sure what to do, I'm supposed to have let her go, but the Force is showing me this…' He waved his arm around._

_'I'm honoured my young friend that you came to me with your concerns, when no one else would listen.' He patted his shoulder, giving him a bright smile. 'You're now taller than me, that isn't right.'_

"That's not right." Fives broke into the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Anakin snapped at him.

The Arc Trooper just gave him a look. "In that whole conversation not once does he go 'my dear boy let me send a representative to _Tatooine_ to check on your mom, instead he was more focused on bad mouthing the General. He didn't comfort you, just … " he hesitated "... it's wrong. He just comes across as creepy."

"He's like a grandfather to me."

"Would you have let someone his age, who's not a Jedi, meet with Ahsoka away from the Temple, with no supervision?" Echo asked.

"Kriff no!" Anakin's eyes went wide at the implication, just about the time his Padawan started going off about taking care of herself, and that she had more teeth.

"You think The General was okay with it?" Rex asked, glancing at his two vod. "I'm not saying the Chancellor is creepy or anything, hell your connection to him has saved our hides more than enough times, but it's odd he focused on you or is it because you are the hero of Naboo? But then why not also talk to General Kenobi he had killed Maul? He's the first Sith Killer in a thousand years."

Anakin had to beat down that sudden rash of anger again about losing Qui-Gon. He paused, actually taking a moment to wonder why even after all this time with the meditation and beatings in the salle with Master Windu did he still get these irrational rashes of anger over that moment, and only that moment. 

One of the things Mace had forced him to do was watch the fight, see what actually happened. And holy Force, his Master was a kriffin' ball of righteous fury. He could barely keep up with the fight, both moved with a precision he never got close to in fighting. His style was and would always be attack first, ask questions later. He had understood, _finally the idiot gets it - thanks Mace_ , that _no_ there wasn't anything Obi-Wan could do to save Master Jinn. He had run ahead, taken on someone that he wasn't equipped to fight, and there was no way in kriffings hell that Obi-Wan could've transformed. So why … why the hell was he still getting this deep seated anger.

"Sorry, what?" He glanced at the four of them.

"We were asking about your mother?" Ahsoka reached over and took his hand, sensing something going on with her Master.

"Oh yes, come to find out, my Master really was a tactical geneious." He ignored the muttered _di'kut_. "I finally went to talk to him about it, or more like he sought me out. He sensed I wasn't getting any sleep."

_'Anakin.' The voice was soft and caring, a tone he equated to his Master, when he was truly concerned, and not just tolerating the hormonal teenager. 'I know you haven't been sleeping, what's bothering you?'_

_He flung himself onto the couch, head in his Master's lap just like he did when he was ten. 'I'm having dreams.'_

_'What type?' Obi-Wan began to run his hand through Anakin's hair, soothing him. 'You're not prone to visions.'_

_Which was true, he wasn't. Of all the power Anakin had at his fingertips, Visions wasn't something he dealt with often. 'I keep seeing her in pain, she's suffering calling out to me.'_

_Obi-Wan frowned, he knew visions could be fleeting, and the harder someone tried to stop them the more likely they'll come to fruition. 'Is it the same thing, each night?'_

_'Yes.' He nodded. 'She's tied up, looks like a tent, she's calling out for me.' Anakin reached up to wipe the tears. 'I know I'm supposed to let her go, but why would the Force show me this unless I'm supposed to do something about it.'_

_Obi-Wan pushed against him. 'Well there's one way to find out.'_

_Anakin scrambled upwards, shifting on the couch until he was facing his Master. 'We're going to Tatooine?'_

_Kenobi gave him a look as he stood, then settled at his desk. 'No, I'm calling my father.'_

_'Why are you calling your father?' Anakin was completely confused. 'Is he going to go to Tatooine?'_

_'Why would he?'_

_'My mom is there?'_

_'No, she's not.'_

_The two stared at each other, the room filled with an awkward silence. Anakin could only blink at his Master, while Obi-Wan had a complete look of confusion. Which was a rarity, and something he should enjoy._

_He suddenly focused on the holo that was sitting at his desk, smiling slightly. 'Papa.'_

_At that moment Anakin didn't care about the confusion or awkwardness, he wanted to see his Master's Papa. He moved across the room, sliding next to Obi-Wan. Logically he knew the guy wasn't going to be in Dragon form, yet he was still disappointed when he saw a tall burly man, with a beard thicker than Obi-Wan's, wearing simple pants and shirt with a long leather jacket over it. 'You took after your mother didn't you.'_

_The laughter was booming, open and carefree. 'He may have my coloring, but the boy is all his mother.'_

_Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. 'I wanted to ask if everything was alright, if there had been any raids on the family or clan?'_

_'No. Nothing has happened.' He turned very serious. 'But should we be planning defense. I know it's only recently we've reconnected my son, but I know your Force is very powerful in it's intuition. I can have the Clan assembled in moments, your Uncle Rhys will stand guard as the Dragon on the Mountain Top. You know he lives for the drama.'_

_Obi-Wan snickered slightly, totally envisioning the tall dark Dragon, who had a wingspan that was over forty feet, and thirty foot flame, that could reach far and wide. 'I am more concerned with Shmi.'_

_'Why? Cliegg and her are doing fine, young Owen and Beru's wedding is soon.' He paused, then looked at Anakin. 'Is that your Padawan? I'll call for Shmi.' He called someone off screen, then focused back on Obi-Wan. 'Why don't you come visit, you can do that now, right?'_

_'My mother is with your family?' Anakin asked, blinking back tears._

_'Yes.' Obi-Wan looked up at his Padawan. 'Didn't you know?'_

_'NO!'_

_'Oh dear…' He was ready to explain more, when a woman appeared on the holo._

_'Ani? Is that you?'_

_Anakin Skywalker fell to his knees in front of the holo, staring at his mother. She looked healthy, had a bit more weight on her, but more importantly she was smiling. 'Mom.'_

_Obi-Wan got out of his chair, manhandled his Padawan into the seat, and let him have this moment. When the conversation ended, Anakin just stared at the empty space with a sappy smile on his face._

_'Now that isn't a look you see everyday.' Mace actually smiled at a contented and happy Skywalker. 'Is this why I'm here, because if it is. Thank you.'_

_'Actually you're here, because I'm wondering why the Council didn't tell my Padawan that his mother was rescued from Tatooine and moved to Stewjon.' Master Kenobi's tone indicated he would not tolerate being lied to._

_Anakin blinked at the two, then at Obi-Wan. 'You bought my mom?'_

_'Actually she had already been freed by the time I got to Tatooine.' Mace aimed straight for the kitchen. He pulled tea down for Obi-Wan, some caf for him, and well he liked to spoil when he could get away with it and knew where Obi-Wan kept the good cocoa. 'Cliegg Lars had seen her in Wato's shop and fell in love, haggled, threatened and finally appealed to the one good grace Wato had, money. They were married soon after, living and working on a moisture farm in the Judland Wastes.' He set the drinks down, on the small table in front of the couch. He took his caf and settled into the armchair. 'I spent a few days talking to them, and they all agreed that Stewjon would be a better life, so packed up and settled into the Kenobi Clan. Owen, even convinced his girlfriend to come with them.'_

_'You have a Clan?' Anakin barely touched his hot cocoa so entranced by the story._

_'It's my father's Clan, but yes the Kenobi Clan has been on Stewjon for many centuries. There's a reason Dragons flock to my home planet, it's safe. The local governments like having a Dragon as protectors, and the planet government wants nothing to do with the Republic or their views on how to live their lives.' He sighed happily sipping his tea. 'Mace having met my family, when it was agreed for me to go to the Jedi Temple, escorted them. The only stipulation my family put into place, was the ability to reach out to me.'_

_'It's hard being away from other Dragons.' Mace gave Obi-Wan a small smile. 'It's helped we're both at the Temple, but I know the need to connect to other Dragons. At one point both of us will have to leave the Order, too many questions will be asked about why we are not aging. We're not Yoda who can claim long life, humans tend to have shorter life spans.'_

_'Of course what Mace wasn't expecting was them adopting him.'_

_Anakin grinned, finally grabbing his drink and curling up into the couch. 'You are such a softy.'_

_'I will bite you.' Windu growled at the young Jedi. 'Now as for why you weren't told. I wanted to, I understood the need to know your mother was safe. This wasn't a normal situation, of a child removed from a parent at an older age, you were slaves and with her in slavery there is still a fear, that is hard to get rid of. I was out voted. Others felt that it was a good lesson, that you needed to learn to be without your mom no matter the circumstance.'_

_'I guess I can see both rationals.' Anakin nodded his head contemplating the situation first before reacting. 'I've been having dreams of her dying. Being a slave on Tatooine there are many things that could kill her, and maybe that fear bled into my dreams. Knowing she's protected, safe, it easies something deep inside.'_

_'She's now a protectee.' Obi-Wan assured him. 'Like you are.'_

_'A what?' He glanced between the two Masters._

_'I told you this, obviously you weren't listening.' Kenobi's couldn't hide his exasperated tone. 'Dragons are protectors, and tend to take in someone, family or even town to protect. As you're my Padawan you're my protectee.'_

_'I'm special.'_

_'Well that's one way to put it.'_

_Anakin stared at Windu, while his Master started laughing. 'What else did I obviously ignore?'_

_'I'm sure a lot, considering your grades in Galactic History.' Mace gave him a pointed look, sipping his caf._

_'Who knew you were such a comedian.' Anakin shook his head, actually enjoying the teasing. 'Wait, I remember something about hoarding. Except being a Jedi, neither of you have a stash.'_

_'The Old Republic was able to use a Dragon's hoarding tendency to their disadvantage. It's not the best trait we have, but it's something ingrained. And every Dragon has something different, some may be similar, but ultimately for different reasons. And yes as a Jedi, it's one of Dragon tendencies we both work on, as material possession is not part of our life.' Obi-Wan explained with just a dramatic flair, that he always had when talking about Dragons._

_'Do you both have a stash somewhere?' He was almost vibrating with anticipation._

_Obi-Wan shrugged. 'Sometimes it takes a while for it to manifest.'_

_Anakin turned towards Mace, who was clearly trying to ignore the whole conversation. 'Oh tell me! Oh come on I deserve this!'_

_'You deserve a lashing in the salle!' Windu set his empty cup down, folded his hands as he leaned on his knees and stared down the Chosen One. 'Purple things. Just things that are purple. The fact my kyber crystals made a purple saber was fate. I curtail it, but yes I do have a few things close to me.'_

_Mace never commented weeks later, when Anakin handed him a small yet beautiful purple crystal he had found on their last mission._

"We ended up taking a trip to _Stewjon_ , and I got to meet the crazy Clan Kenobi. He is just like his mother, she is all Tooka and it's glorious. His father is amazing, and yes Uncle Rhys is dramatic. My mom is happy with her new family, and I have a step dad and brother, and a whole clan. Ironically, I have more attachments, yet feel freer. Not soon after, Padmé was attacked and well then Master discovered you guys, and here we are."

"We have to tell Ponds." Fives whispered conspirately towards Echo. "Or at least tell him about the purple thing."

"He'll kill me." Anakin shook his head, though also wondering how to let the Master's Commander know. Actually he's pretty sure Ponds is seen as protectee, and would be great to help keep Windu calm, and give him pets.

"So Cody is what to the General?" Rex asked not sure protectee was the right word.

"Mate. Dragon's have a Mate. It's the one thing even the Jedi wouldn't fight against, well if they knew. Cody will be by Obi-Wan's side forever. Doesn't matter that he's a clone, as long as the Dragon lives so will the Mate, and when one dies, the other will follow. Not instantly but they don't last long afterwards." Anakin couldn't help the smile, he had felt his Master's flail when he realized the Clone Commander was his Mate. At first he didn't understand why Obi-Wan didn't tell him, but in time realized the need to wait. CC-2224 needed to become Cody, to think beyond Kamino's programming, be more than just a clone. 

Rex couldn't help the beaming smile, he was thrilled for his _ori'vod_. He had known Cody had feelings for Obi-Wan, and had figured seeing them that morning they had confessed it to each other, he hadn't realized it went that deep. "So does the General have something he hoards?"

"I would've said clones, but he would have to fight Master Koon for that honor. He does see the 212th and by extension the 501st as protectees. I'm also sure he sees Ahsoka as one also." He gave her a smile. "He is half training you. Next time we see him, you two should take some time, meditate and work on your saber skills."

"I would like that. And one day you have to take the new 'kids' to meet the Clan." Ahsoka seriously wanted to go visit Stewjon. "By the way how are they faring in this war?"

"Completely neutral." Anakin had been pissed about at first, but then considered what they were protecting, including his mom, he was perfectly fine with it. "They basically told the Republic to kriff off, and from what I heard the Seppies didn't even get past the first line of planetary defense, ironically they even told the Duchess to screw off, they weren't joining any group. They would defend their planet from all invaders. I've seen his father fight, and let's just say, Generalship runs in the family line. That was one skill he inherited from his father."

"Did you ever tell the Chancellor your mother was alright." Fives asked with a sense of curiosity that likely wasn't healthy for his well being.

"Actually, I did." He paused, remembering the shock then flash of anger on the Chancellor's face, he didn't think anything of it at the time. "He kinda patted me on the shoulder and shoved me out of his office. You really think it's weird he mentored me?"

"We don't have a lot of experience in different types of relationships." Fives shrugged shifting his position to make sure he was leaning more towards Echo. "We have our batch mates, and those we chose to be closer with, but we all learned early about being protective of the shinies. We were all worried that longnecks would come and our brothers would just disappear. But, then there were stories from the early years when the trainers were people Jango picked, some of them paid too much attention to the cadets. Cody can tell you, despite what he feels about Fett, that when Jango found out, the men involved didn't disappear, their bodies were dropped from the ceiling as a warning. There are many things about Jango we don't like, including sending our brothers to be decommissioned, but touching children, even us clones, was not acceptable."

"Doesn't mean all relationships are like that." Anakin pointed out. "I've always seen him as my grandpa. I didn't fit in, had no one to talk to…"

"A man forty years your senior, who is running the Republic, has time to listen to the ramblings of a ten year old?"

"He never touched me," Anakin argued.

"Tell me did you ask to talk to him or the other way around?" Fives wasn't even sure what he was asking, but the whole thing seemed off.

He paused, head tilted. "I remember Master Obi-Wan taking me to the Senate Dome, and we met with him. After that it was every few months or when we weren't on Missions, and Obi-Wan always had to wait … " Anakin suddenly stood and left the room.

"Fives!" Rex yelled at his _vod_. "What was that?"

"I just think it's odd. Come on Rex, you've protected shinies from some of the Nat born officers for the exact reasons I'm referring to. I'm not saying he did anything to the General, but he sure as hell doesn't have his well being in mind. Why didn't he help his mother, and all the comments against the General. You don't think it sounds weird?"

"It does, but no one ever talked about it." Ahsoka looked at the three clones. "Now, it's no big he's just General Skywalker talking to the Chancellor, but you're right, Master wouldn't like me going off by myself, to see someone not in the Temple. We have mentors, trainers from a variety of Jedi but our lessons are always approved or discussed with our Master."

"No way the General would've liked it." Fives pushed on, giving the Captain a pointed look. "He declared him a protectee. Dragons are territorial, we've seen how he protects the 212th, and even before this whole Mate thing popped up, he would've killed anyone for touching the Commander. I just don't see him being okay about his ten year old Padawan, who was a slave and wouldn't know how to say no, run off to have a playdate with a fifty year old man."

Rex shook his head. "I hear ya, but let's not piss off the Chancellor who can actually have us decommissioned."

Echo snorted. "If he tried, the rampage we saw yesterday would be nothing compared to what General Kenobi would do, and I'm pretty sure Skywalker would be leading the charge."

Rex glanced down at his communicator, frowning at seeing who was calling him. "Cody aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?"

"I would be, but your General is annoying my Mate. Get him before I end him."

"KRIFF!" Rex ran out of the room, with the rest following suit. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody stepped back out into the main room, to find Obi-Wan sitting at his desk with nothing on, having a conversation with Anakin _kriffin'_ Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! It's been a long few months but things are starting to fully settle down.
> 
> Quick Warning: We're still in the Honeymoon stage for Obi-Wan/Cody - so this section has Adult content, and NSFW.

"Tea." Obi-Wan leaned against Cody, the strong arms wrapped around him. He had never felt this much contentment and happiness. "I hoard Tea."

"Why does this not shock me?" He chuckled, nuzzling the patch of skin behind Obi-Wan's ear. "The twenty boxes of tea you got stacked in the corner, is only a small stash isn't it."

Kenobi moaned, as Cody's hand moved down his chest, pinching his nipples just right. He had learned fast how to make his body keen in longing and anticipation. "The good thing about my hoard being tea is that I actually drink it, so it doesn't actually go against the Jedi Code about material things. But yes, I always have a stash of tea hidden away. But what will get the Dragon vibrating until I do something, is when I find a new tea that I've not seen, I have to taste it."

"So when I brought you tea from that planet where we had a day off…"

"I almost pounced you right then and there." He shifted until straddling and facing his Mate. "Once we can, I need to take you to _Stewjon_ , meet the parents."

"They're not going to be disappointed I'm a clone?" Cody cupped Obi-Wan's cheek rubbing his thumb through the beard, it like his hair was sticking up in all different directions. 

"You're my Mate." Obi-Wan shifted, taking Cody's thumb into his mouth sucking on it, eyes mischievous. The pop sound as he let it go, shouldn't be the turn on that it is. "You're my everything." 

"What about being a Jedi." His hands gripped the smaller hips, pulling him closer. "I mean beyond this war, you're still a Jedi and how are they going to handle the Mate thing."

"Cody." Obi-Wan kissed him as he grinded down on the hardening cock. "We will be together, beyond my life as a Jedi. After this war, I will have to tell them I'm a Dragon and your my Mate, it will be up to the Council if they'll accept it, but I do have an ally. Mace will back me, as far as I'm concerned he's my older brother. He sat on me enough times, when I was a rambunctious Dragon who liked to play in the Thousand Fountains."

Cody leaned back slightly, trying hard not to imagine a young Obi-Wan running and playing in the water only to get in trouble with Mace. "Did he really sit on you?"

"More like trapped me, by holding my tail." The laughter echoed through the small room. Obi-Wan couldn't help the small chuckle. "I was five." 

"Oh I need to make friends with Mace and get all the baby tooka holos."

"Give him something purple." Obi-Wan laughed lightly, giving him a quick kiss. "Honestly, though, if they don't accept you as my Mate, they don't accept me as a Dragon. I'll leave, it's that simple. There are ways of helping people, outside the Jedi."

Cody leaned forward taking the talented mouth into a deep kiss. The love and devotion he felt from Obi-Wan was overwhelming. He shifted them until his Mate was laid out beneath him. He was beautiful, and so much bare skin to worship. 

Obi-Wan moaned, hands digging into the short curly hair. His body arched upwards, giving himself over. Like everything Cody put his mind to, he became an expert at pulling noises out of him that he didn't even know he could make. 

Cody licked a path down the muscular stomach, hands gripping the narrow hips - he was going to have a long talk with Snap about getting his General to eat more and gain some weight. He sat back, just to get a good look, Obi-Wan's eyes were blown, chest heaving, legs spread in an open invitation. He reached around the crumpled blankets, searching for the lube, when it levitated in front of him. Cody gave him a look, before popping the lid and pouring some into his hand. He leaned forward giving him a sloppy kiss, fingers teased the hard cock, then moved downwards until he found what he wanted.

One finger slid across the opening, the sound Obi-Wan made went straight to his already aching cock. He slipped in one digit, he crooked his finger looking for that one spot … the wailing keen was a good sign he found it. 

He pulled out then pushed back in with two. "You are so beautiful, so eager for me."

"Get in me, or I'll do it for you." When Cody pulled his fingers out, Obi-Wan wrapped his legs around his waist, used his strength and agility to change their positions, he looked down at his Commander, with a wicked grin. He gripped Cody's cock, and achingly slow, slid down until he was fully seated. Hands sprawled against the muscular chest, head thrown back in ecstasy, a deep groan escaped as he was filled by the thick cock. 

Cody gripped his General's hips, then thrust upwards, pulling another groan from his throat. "Come on _cyare_ take what you want." 

And he did. 

Cody was pretty sure the use of the Force, in this situation wasn't quite up to Code, but he could care less. He was buried deep in his Mate, and the sound both of them were making should've been embarrassing, but he was too lost in the feeling of being surrounded by Obi-Wan. 

He shifted suddenly, laying Obi-Wan beneath him, pinning the Jedi's hand above his head, and just kriffed him hard and fast until they were both pulled over the edge, lost in the sensations.

"There is no way I'm going to survive sleeping away from you." Cody breathed into Obi-Wan's neck, as they came down from their orgasm. 

"I think it can be arranged that you don't have to." He kissed his temple, then squirmed slightly. "How about a shower?"

"The shower alone, is a reason never to leave." Cody slid out of him, checking for any bruising, he knew clones were designed with a sturdy stamina and enhanced strength, the last thing he wanted was to explain to Snap how the General was injured in the bedroom.

Obi-Wan laughed, then smacked him on the ass. "Up."

"The romance is already dead, and we've only been married for a day." Cody kissed him, then climbed off the bunk. He made his way into the fresher, turning on the water waiting for it to get warm. He looked into the bathroom mirror, wondering if he looked any different. He was Mated to a Dragon, and had sex with a Jedi. The same tired face looked back at him, though he noticed almost instantly the happiness in his eyes. He heard Obi-Wan's laughter from the other room, and knew he would do anything in his power to make sure to hear that more often.

He rolled his shoulders, feeling the muscles grind and pop. With a sniff and a glance down his body, yeah he needed a shower and he knew Obi-Wan was just as bad. When his Mate didn't appear at the door to join him in, he got suspicious. There was no way he was allowing the General to do any paperwork for another day. He made Boil promise, under threat of pain that no one - unless the _Negotiator_ was being attacked by Grievous - no one was to disturb them. He knew these two days would be likely the only 'honeymoon' they would get, and he planned to enjoy every minute of it. 

He stepped back out into the main room, to find Obi-Wan sitting at his desk with nothing on, having a conversation with Anakin _kriffin'_ Skywalker. 

Obi-Wan had every intention of joining his Mate in the shower. Though it barely fit the two of them it was worth being close to a wet Cody. He is going to be thankful for the clone's armour, because if he, at any time during a campaign, had to work with a soaking wet Commander, he was going to have him up against a tree.

Which wasn't very dignified for a High General of the Grand Army of the Republic.

He glanced at his desk, when the comm went off. He should ignore it, and was about to, when he realized it was Anakin's number. He reached out feeling anxiety from his Padawan, and without hesitation, sat down at the desk and answered.

"Anakin?"

"Did you think the Chancellor meeting with me was creepy?" He asked in a rush, as if he didn't get it out, he wouldn't.

"What?" He sent waves of calm across the bond that was still there, even after he had been Knighted. "I need you to calm down. Take a deep breath, that's right. In. Out. In. Out." He could see Anakin was following along, then sagged into his own chair. "Now tell me why you're calling."

"Rex and Ahsoka had some questions, Fives and Echo kinda tagged along." Anakin gave him a half smile. "In the middle of some explanations, mainly what happened to my mom, Fives asked why Palpatine didn't buy her, he knew how much I had worried … which ironically wasn't what concerned me. I mean, it's a good question, but Fives said it was weird for him to be mentoring me."

Obi-Wan flinched just enough that it got his Padawan's attention, and it was likely because he wasn't actually wearing anything, so the movement wasn't hidden in the many layers of tunic and robes.

"You didn't agree to it." Anakin leaned in his chair staring at his Master. "Why did you allow me to go?"

He paused putting his thoughts together. "No. At first I didn't like his attention. You were a ten year old who had just left everything behind and in a world you didn't understand. You were still dealing with being free, and I was worried that you wouldn't know how to say no. Actually, for the first part of your apprenticeship I made sure everything was put in a way that you felt safe enough to say no. It took time before you figured out the difference between an adult who had control over you as a slave, telling you what to do versus getting instructions from a teacher."

Anakin stared at him in shock, he had never even thought about his history as a slave, taking away his ability to choose.

"I thought it was inappropriate for him to mentor you, but he insisted. If at any moment I felt you were in danger, I wouldn't have cared less what the Council or Senate demanded. In the beginning it was actually good, you became more confident."

"In the beginning." He leaned forward concerned. "What happened when I got older?"

Obi-Wan sighed, rubbing his hands against his face, soothing down his beard. At that moment he really hoped there wasn't any evidence of his and Cody's love making visible. Though he was pretty sure a few bite marks were running along his neck and shoulders. 

"You got angry."

"What?"

"Everytime you came back from seeing him, you were angry. I would usually have to take you down to the salle and work out the aggression. You had this attitude that you were better than everyone, you looked down at me, it was usually when you were the most vial about Qui-Gon. When you lashed out at me, I knew something had to be done. So I went to Mace."

"I don't remember lashing out at you." He shook his head desperate to remember the moment. "I remember going after Knight Vos, but never you. I didn't hurt you did I?"

He paused for a moment, not wanting to talk about that moment. He ended up crying on Mace's shoulder, terrified out of his mind wondering what he had done to fail his Padawan. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. "You lost control, when I went into the kitchen to brew some tea and cocoa to calm you down, the kettle exploded in my hands. I ended up with bacta bandages for a few days."

"I remember the strips, why didn't you tell me what happened!" Anakin stood and started pacing. "I don't remember. How do I not remember?"

"Mace was convinced it wasn't fully you, so we decided to introduce you to the Dragon. Deep down Anakin all you want to do is protect, and by showing you the Dragon it would give you something to focus on, plus get through your thick skull that I wasn't a weak willed idiot, who couldn't save his Master."

"You have so much patience with me, and I love and thank you for it daily." He wiped the tears from his face. "I didn't see the Chancellor after that, only once on the anniversary of the battle of Naboo…" There was a pause as a sudden realization came over him. "When I went after Vos."

"I never could tell if he just poked the ball of anger, or if there was something more. I couldn't get a read on him, but after you talked to Mace, you started to calm down. And when you discovered that your mother was on _Stewjon_ , everything changed." 

"There's more." He sat back down, sensing there was something he wasn't being told.

"Ever notice that, when you come back from meeting with him, how reckless you are in battles and your death rate goes up."

"No, but I'm going to look at that now." Anakin crossed his arms, he was pissed but not sure at what yet. 

"I'm sure you're having a hard time with this, next time we're back on _Coruscant_ , go see Padmé before you see the Chancellor, talk to her. You know she has no problem telling truth to power." Obi-Wan gave him a pointed look. "Make sure you have protection."

"Haha!" He laughed lightly, accepting his Master's deflection in the conversation. They both needed it. "Speaking of, are you making sure you're protected? We really don't need any baby tookas running around."

Obi-Wan wasn't impressed. "Last I checked neither of us could get pregnant, unless the Kamino's added a few extra parts to the clones."

"Let's never speak of that again." Anakin shook his head laughing lightly, then suddenly looked up. "Rex…" He was yanked from view, Rex taking his place. "Sorry about that. Cody don't kill my General."

"Put a leash on him!" Cody leaned forward to glare at his _vod_. "Goodbye." He turned off the holo and glared at his General. "We'll talk about that particular conversation later, Skywalker obviously needed you, and he is your _ad'ika_ but right now you're mine."

"Oh yes, all yours." He looked him up and down, grinning lecherously. "Shower my dear?" He laughed, when Cody yanked him out of the chair, tossed him over his shoulder, giving the bare ass a good smack, before dumping him under the warm water. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: [Nico Meridius](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nico-meridius) if you want to toss an idea or prompt for the series.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Vod don't get into a war with a tooka, especially one that is a Jedi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for missing last weeks post. I've finally got my WFH office up and running, and then it was my birthday - so I took some time away from everything. To make up for it - this week I'll be posting two chapters.
> 
> If you were waiting for Tooka Obi-Wan ... this chapter is for you :)

Snap was waiting for him, the moment he stepped out of his room. Cody had already left, having an early meeting, and paperwork to catch up with, leaving Obi-Wan to finish his meditations before his own meetings.

"I'm not escaping this am I?" Though he was very tempted to turn around and hide, but that would be childish. Besides, Snap would just follow him anyways.

"What do you think, _General_?"

The Medic was appropriately named, after he finally _snapped_ at a particularly stubborn _vod,_ who wouldn't listen to his advice, and tied him down to the bed. 

Cody still denies it happened to this day.

Obi-Wan let him do a thorough exam, and answered all his questions. He stressed the importance that nothing was to go into his medical files, or on open servers. Snap rolled his eyes, as he continued making notes in his own brand of shorthand. "I met with Kix personally when I got back, so he could explain … " he waved his hand at Obi-Wan. "He's working on a secure location where we can compare notes, but at the moment we're keeping our notes on a personal datapad that has no access to any servers, and encrypt to the point it would make our slicers cry."

"Are there any other questions?" Obi-Wan still had a Council meeting to attend to, and had no intention of staying longer than needed.

"Do we need to have discussion about safe sex?" He gave him a particular bored look, that medics had crafted over the years, showing their disdain to idiots who don't listen to their advice. 

Obi-Wan didn't facepalm, he was better than that. "I gave this very lecture to my Padawan, so I think we're good."

Snap snorted, giving him a small smile. "I'll go after the Commander later. I'm more worried about him."

"I took very good care of him, and wouldn't see him hurt." Obi-Wan gave him a serious, yet mischievous grin. "He may be sore, but I made sure he lost his mind at least once."

They both looked over, when they heard the pained groan, to see the very man they were discussing, standing in the doorway, bucket in hand. "You know, I'm just going to leave."

"Oh no you don't Commander, you're next." Snap pointed to the secondary bed, before turning back to the General. "We'll talk later."

Obi-Wan would like to say he was a caring Dragon, who would protect his Mate from all things, instead he gave Cody a kiss on the cheek, then ran from the Medbay. 

"I see devotion only goes so far." Cody shook his head, only to be yanked into the room by a cackling medic. "That is not a good look on you _vod_."

"I can say that happiness is a good look on you, Kote."

***

It took Obi-Wan over two months before he noticed that fish was being served at least twice a week, and that was only because one of the GAR Officers had issued a complaint to him about it. The General had given him a very disappointed look, and told him to be grateful there was actually fresh food on board, and they weren't living on ration bars, like the clones.

An hour later he found himself sitting across from Cody, in the mess hall, having fish soup. "How did you even pull this off?" He asked with admiration, enjoying his meal. He could feel his Mate's contentment, that he was eating more frequently.

"I sent the request directly to Master Windu." 

What he wasn't going to tell his Mate, was beforehand he had received a personal comm from the Head of the Jedi Order. Cody at first hadn't thought anything of it, he had worked with the 91st a few times, and coordinated battles with many of the Jedi. 

It didn't take him long to realize he wasn't dealing with General Windu or even the Master of the Order - this was Obi-Wan's _ori'vod_... _'Commander, I am not going to give you the talk, he's happy and that's the most important thing. I will say this, Obi-Wan is now your responsibility, good luck ... you're going to need it.'_ In revenge not only had he sent the Jedi an order for fresh fish, he asked for weapons, lots of them, oh, and tea. 

"I had never in my time as Field Marshal got a request approved that fast. It came with a side note: _'Why the kriff didn't I think of this… why? At this moment you're my favorite Commander … outside Ponds.'_ When I got some flack, I made a few comments about how the clones are from _Kamino_ and with morale low, the General figured some fresh food they would recognize would be good."

"So you lied." Obi-Wan tried hard not to laugh, but couldn't help the smile. 

"Yep." Cody gave him a wicked smirk. "I think this is the first time half the _vod_ ever seen or tasted fish, the protein paste they gave us may have had fish in it, but it had no taste. The shines are eyeing the food suspiciously."

"Well I appreciate it … " He paused when a red dot flashed across the table. He felt his whole body tense, eyes widened as it skittered across the table onto the floor.

"I'll kill them!" Cody turned and glared at Boil, who tried to hide the Laser Sight. "Lieutenant!"

"Commander, they are just having some fun." Obi-Wan leaned over, hand resting on his Mate's arm. "We had a rough campaign, let them be." He picked up his tea, a new flavor that his Mate had found. The General looked directly over at Boil, and with a flick of his finger, the Lieutenant's cup went right over the edge of the table. If he was in Dragon form his tail would be twitching with amusement.

"Did you just look me in the eyes and knock my cup off the table?" Boil stared at his General in awed shock.

Obi-Wan continued to drink his tea, the bowl followed next, this one landing in his lap. Boil jumped up, as the hot liquid seeped into the seams of his armour. 

Waxer started laughing, as he grabbed napkins to try to stop the liquid from getting everywhere. " _Vod_ don't get into a war with a tooka, especially one that is a Jedi."

Boil sent his General a glare, but couldn't help the laughter. "You win _this_ round."

Obi-Wan continued drinking his tea. 

"It was nice knowing you." Wooley stood and patted him on the shoulder. "I'll make sure to add your name to my remembrances." The rest of the _vod_ chuckled, following each other out of the mess, Cody was pretty sure bets were already being placed on which one of them was going to take Boil out first, and how.

Cody adored his Mate, and loved the man dearly, but when he was in a mood, and the tooka was out, he was a pain in the _shebs_. There was one moment, while working on reports he kept knocking Cody's pen onto the floor, it wasn't until the third time he realized that Obi-Wan was doing it on purpose a) because he could and b) to check out Cody's ass … when caught he would just give him a smile and went back to reading.

"You're in a playful mood."

"That's what you said last night, dear." Obi-Wan gave him a wink, before finishing his tea and leaving the Mess, he actually had to get some work done. 

They had been sent out to _Utapau_ to check on rumors about Grievous, and he wanted to do more in depth research on the planet. Anakin had been called back to _Coruscant_ , the timing was ill advised, but when the Chancellor called, they couldn't say no. 

The two of them had another talk before the 501st left, about past influences. Anakin was more determined to figure out what was going on, and would report back. At the moment they were keeping it between them, as they weren't even sure who to trust with such a potential treasonous accusation. With a contingency that if something happened, Anakin needed to find Mace, and let him know their suspicions. 

In truth he had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

He came to a screeching halt when a red dot crossed over his path. He was going to let Cody hurt Boil, though he had to give the Lieutenant credit, he was persistent. As much work as he had, the best course of action would be to turn around and walk away.

The red dot fluttered across the floor, up the wall, then moved down the hallway.

He felt his body twitch, he _really_ didn't have time for this.

It disappeared around the corner, only to sneak back, before disappearing again. 

It pulled at Obi-Wan as if it was a string. 

There were times he despised his inner tooka. When he had taken Anakin to see Shmi, he had the chance to learn more about his own parents. He spent hours with his mom, discovering how much he was like her, curious and filled with love for family. She also had a mischievous side that he inherited, along with the irrational tug that had him pouncing on string and little red dots.

After he transformed to save his men, and later Mated with Cody, he had been freer to showcase his Dragon tendencies, and the men were enjoying every moment. At one point he had found a stuffed toy on his desk, along with a collar and bell. Cody's laughter over the toy had turned into a choked moan, when he put on the collar … he really should send Wooley a thank you note.

He refused to actually try and catch the red dot, he needed to retain some dignity. Instead followed it, wondering exactly how Boil was pulling this particular stunt off, and where he was leading him. He found himself just outside one of the back cargo bays, where they kept broken equipment that needed to be fixed, and overflow storage.

With a sigh, knowing full well his men were up to something, he flicked the switch. He stood in the doorway, staring at the empty room. All the equipment had been removed, and most of the storage crates had been scattered around, some stacked in fours, others laid out in a pattern, but most were up against the walls. He stepped inside, the door closing behind him, following the red dot to where Longshot was sitting with Waxer and Boil on a set of crates that were stacked three across, two high. He glanced to see Wooley and Crys, on another set of crates those five across, they gave him a wave, motioning towards Cody.

"Commander?" He glanced around, to see a few more of the 212th off to the side, Mythic was perched on a couple of crates ready to take notes. Snap was sitting near an area that was blocked off from the rest of the room. 

"You need a safe place to transform." He took off his bucket and set it on one of the crates. "Snap and Kix, emphasized that for your physical and mental health you need to be a Dragon more often. As we can't predict battles, or time on a planet you can go running around, we came up with a Dragon Den."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the caring of his men. "I … "

Cody moved towards his Mate. "I scraped the equipment that needed repair, and then made sure this cargo bay was closed to only certain personnel. Boil and Waxer got rid of all the cameras, plus added extra sensors in the hallway to make sure no unauthorized person comes to close."

" _Vor entye_." He reached up pulling Cody closer until their foreheads touched. He then looked at all his men, pushing out his contentment so they could feel his joy and love he had for them. " _Ner verde_."

" _Cuun Jetii_." Waxer gave him a beaming smile. "We also have a spot you can change, so the commander doesn't kill us if we see you naked." He waved towards the area where Snap was keeping watch.

Obi-Wan laughed, as the Commander growled. "I appreciate your thoughtfulness for my modesty." 

"More concerned about not doing drills for ten hours." Boil gave a side eye towards the Commander. "We also set up the containers in a way that if anyone did see this place it looks as if it's an obstacle course for us clones. But the crates are far enough apart, that the Dragon could jump and run around. It should give you some exercise."

"We have a few hours, General." Snap motioned towards the enclosed area. "There's a table for your clothes, and it's big enough for you to transform. Besides, I have yet to see the Dragon, so off you go."

Cody took his hand, leading him to the private area, where he could undress. Obi-Wan handed over his Lightsaber, then stripped down to nothing. Cody gave him an appreciative look, stealing a quick kiss. He stepped back, took a few calming breaths, reached out to the Force finding that one spot inside him …

He stepped out from the private area, making his way to the large open space, placed his front paws out in front of him, ass in the air as he stretched, and then went up on all toes, spine arched, everything popping into place. With a quick glance around the cargo bay his men did a good job, setting up the area, it looked like a normal storage facility, but there were many places he could let the tooka out and play.

Obi-Wan leaned down, snout poking his medic. "Hello there."

"You're magnificent." Snap reached out and scratched the nose awed by the creature. He was bigger than he anticipated, despite what Kix had described to him. The 501st medic was right, about needing more time in his natural form. "And I'm going to order you to do this after missions!" 

"General we got you something!" Waxer laughed as they moved some of the crates to reveal a big ball of rope. "It took us weeks to make it this big."

His eyes focused on the ball instantly, and before he could even contemplate what he was doing, was across the room paws snagging it, when it was pulled out of range he ran after it. 

Cody sat on one of the crates, watching as a team of his _vod_ played with the oversize ball of rope. Snap joined him, taking notes but couldn't help the chuckle. "I get it now." He glanced at the Commander, who only gave him a nod. "There's something we need to discuss."

"What?" Cody glanced at him, not liking the Medic's tone.

"When I gave you that full exam." 

Cody grimaced not wanting to remember. Snap had wanted to make sure Mating to a Dragon hadn't changed him in any form. He hadn't been poked and prodded that much since he left _Kamino_.

"I found something." Snap handed him the private datapad, pulling up the scans. "It's a chip, and I have no idea why it's there." Cody stared at him, then down at the scans. There it was in black and white, a small square chip located in his brain. He glanced at the medic. "And you're not the only one who has it. We all do."

Kote looked back down at the datapad, then filed the report to his private server, and made a mental note to talk to his fellow Commanders. He may have found a way to end this war and he'll need his _vode_ to do it.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Fox stared at Quinlan Vos with an exasperation that one only had when they were in the Jedi's presence for more than a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some distraction from the news! 
> 
> The main thing for this AU ... well besides Obi-Wan being a Dragon :D ... was the importance of communication. Sitting down and actually talk about emotions, what your goals are in life, and if it's a good idea to get secretly married. So this section does show major difference in the relationship between Anakin and Padme.

Anakin leaned on the railing on Padmé's balcony, looking out across _Coruscant_. The Temple was in view, giving him a sense of calm he usually didn't have when it came to the home of the Jedi. He didn't like the fact he was being called back, while Obi-Wan was being sent out to take on Grievous, by himself. Something wasn't right, and they both knew it. 

The moment the _Resolute_ had landed, he had been summoned to the Chancellor's office. He pushed it off, stating he needed to make sure his Padawan was settled. He sent Rex, along with members of Torrent, with Ahoska to the Temple, with instructions to not let her out of their sight. He wanted to make sure they had back up, in case of worst case scenarios.

"Ani." Padmé called out as she made her way into the living area. She dumped her headdress, and shaw onto one of the couches. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long, my angel." He walked across the room, pulling her close and giving her a kiss. He ran a hand across her cheek. "Are you okay? You look pale."

"I just got back from seeing my personal healer." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, then settled into his arms, feeling more at ease. 

"Are you sick?" He pulled back slightly, giving her a once over, reaching out with the Force to try and read if something was going on.

"I'm fine…"

"You're not pregnant are you?" Anakin smirked, it was a joke between them since Obi-Wan had sent them back to _Naboo_ with protection. While he had been embarrassed, Padmé had laughed at his Master's cheekiness. He was sure their friendship was sealed from that moment onward. She had assured Anakin that when they decided to take that step, they'll have a very frank conversation about what they wanted for the future. "Obi-Wan would kill me, give you a disappointed look, take our kid and raise it with Cody."

"It's been six months since I last saw you Anakin!" She rolled her eyes at him, while running a hand over her flat stomach. "And why exactly would Obi-Wan be raising our kid with his Commander ..." Her eyes went wide as a broad smile on her face appeared. "Did those two finally admit they have feelings for each other?"

"It's not my place to tell." He gave her a wink, making her giggle. "You can invite Obi-Wan for dinner, when he gets back from his latest mission. So if you're not pregnant, thank the Force, what's wrong?"

"My cycle was off, really off. I started bleeding two weeks early, so went to see the healer. It would seem my contraceptive wasn't just working, but completely ineffective." She settled down onto one of the couches. "With as many attacks and threats I've had, we figured best to give me an implant at the moment, which would give Rabé time to figure out who doctored with my medication, while Sabé talked with Commander Fox, to see if any other Senator had anything mixed up. At least this wasn't life threatening, but can you imagine if someone switched a Senator's medication that was!"

"Shouldn't you have talked to me about the implant." The look she gave him, had him cringing and taking a step back. "I mean…"

"You are not my husband, and you have no say on the decisions I make about my body." She snapped, standing back up ready to take him head on. "And I'm pretty sure we had this discussion after _Geonosis_ , until this war is over, we can't. This is no time to even contemplate marriage let alone children. Besides we're already raising Ahsoka and Rex, plus the 501st."

The last part eased the sting of her rebuke, but he knew she was right. "Well not the 501st, I think Obi-Wan adopted them."

"Along with our future kid?" She laughed lightly, sitting back down. She was tired, between the back to back meetings, and her cycle out of whack, she was pretty much done with the day. "And how did you lose custody of the 501st?"

He gave her an altered story of what happened, and how he ended up telling the 501st and 212th some of Obi-Wan's history. He had never told her about the Dragon, it wasn't his place. He trusted her with it, and he was sure Obi-Wan would have no problems, but with everything going on, there hadn't been time, and the less he said the word Dragon out loud on _Coruscant_ the better he felt. 

He handed her favorite tea, along with some sweets he found in the cupboard. It wasn't the first time he spent most of his time holding her, while she suffered through her cycle. It had scared him the first time, not really having dealt with that aspect of a woman's biology. He was thankful, she had explained a few things, as it would help him with his Padawan. Though Ashoka was Togruta and not the same biology as Padmé, he at least was more prepared to handle her going through puberty. Or at least he hoped, if not, he was going to hand her to Obi-Wan and run.

"I actually had a question for you." 

She knew by his tone, this was serious. Padmé set the cup down on the table, shifted until she was facing him. "Okay."

"Obi-Wan actually suggested I ask you, and I want you to be honest. Not that you're not always honest with me, but I really want you to tell me whether it hurts or not."

"Ani what's going on." She took his hand, holding it tightly, sensing his nervousness. 

Anakin had always had a hard time expressing his emotions, sometimes even controlling them. It took a lot of patience to let him work through them, and figure out when was the best time to step in and help. The few conversations she had with Obi-Wan, it was something they had been working on years, before they came back into her life with a bang.

"When the Chancellor called me back from the front..." He instantly felt her tense. "Obi-Wan told me to talk to you before I went to see him."

"Why?" She started to run soothing circles along the back of his hand. The one she figured out quickly was touch, helped ground Anakin to the moment. He had noticed Obi-Wan doing it with touches to the arm, squeeze to the shoulders, lean into his side. Anakin had started to do the same with Ahsoka, helping her focus on the moment instead of the terrors around them from the war.

"Part of the story I can't tell you yet, as it's not mine to tell, but basically Ahsoka and Rex along with Fives and Echo asked about my mother, and I told them what happened. Fives pointed out that despite the Chancellor knowing how I felt about her, he never offered to buy and let her live on _Naboo_ , but more importantly he commented how it seemed odd he was my mentor." He needed to get this all out, before they argued like they normally did about the Chancellor, though he didn't actually feel any rash anger or hurt feelings. He paused for a moment, letting that sink into his consciousness … with a shake of his head he continued. "I talked to Obi-Wan, and he mentioned that when I came back from meetings with him I was angrier, and that I should ask you…"

Padmé stood and walked over to the balcony, arms wrapped around herself. She took a few calming breaths, before turning back around. "When you see him, then come to see me, there are times I'm terrified of you."

Shocked rocked through him, he had never realized he scared her. "My angel I wouldn't hurt you." But then he hurt Obi-Wan, and still didn't remember it.

"I wasn't always sure." She started to pace, hands moving as she talked. They had never talked about this, and she was honestly surprised that Anakin was willing to. So she would be honest, like he requested, good or bad. "You would talk about tossing democracy, and let Palpatine just have full control to end this war. Sometimes you would be so angry at everything, wanting to hunt down Dooku and rip his head off. I want this war to end, but the way you would talk about scared me. Then you would go back out there, comm me weeks later crying that your men were dying for nothing. The times you didn't talk to him, you were my Ani, who brought me tea, made me laugh, loved me, let me hold you when you had nightmares."

Anakin stood, moving cautiously towards her. "Do you mind if I ask something else, this isn't to acuse, but I'm curious." She nodded, this wasn't quite what she expected for the evening, but it wasn't necessarily bad, matter of fact it may turn out for the better. "Why didn't you, as Queen of _Naboo_ go get my mom?"

"I…" She frowned, shoulders slumped. It was something she didn't want to talk about, but as they were being honest. "I wanted to. I was so pissed at Master Jinn for not bringing her, even confronted him. He told me that as a Jedi you would have to let her go, and in some aspect I got it, but she helped us and deserved our help. He informed me the Jedi couldn't save everyone, and he didn't have enough to save you both. I growled at him, and stormed off. Then we were facing the Senate, the Trade Federation, and we lost Master Jinn. I had every intention of sending a team back to _Tatooine_ , then I just didn't. I don't know why. I'm ashamed to say that it wasn't until you told me about your dreams, that I even remembered her. Hence I was ready to travel out to _Tatooine_ , but you said she wasn't there."

"She wasn't." He reached out, pulling her into his arms, holding her close. "Master Obi-Wan had her moved to his home planet. She's happily married, with a stepson, new daughter-in-law and last I heard a grandkid is on the way."

"What does this have to do with the Chancellor?" She stepped back, looking at him curiously. "I, well honestly, I wasn't happy he was mentoring you, not because I thought he was doing something wrong. _Naboo_ has many mentors to help younger politicians, I as Queen had a series of them. I was more concerned with how it would look. _Naboo's_ Senator, turned Chancellor on my declaration for a Vote of No Confidence, was mentoring the Jedi who saved _Naboo_ \- it would look like we were catering to the Jedi or the Jedi would be favorable to us."

"Obi-Wan, like you, said every time I came back from being with him I was angry. It took some time, but between him and Master Windu, I was able to control my anger. I thought at first it was me being an angsty teenager, but I'm wondering if it was more." He turned and looked at the Jedi Temple, not feeling that simmering anger under his skin. "If you're telling me I was as bad with you, I'm beginning to wonder if it's more than being an annoying teenager."

"What does that mean?" She asked sitting back down on the couch, hand over her heart, not sure she wanted to contemplate what he was trying to tell her.

"Was Papaltine with you, alone after the battle? Did you talk to him about going back for my mother?" He had a theory working since Fives pointed out, and he wasn't liking where it was going.

"Well yes, he was our Senator, and we needed to discuss who to replace him…" Her eyes went wide at the implication. "Ani?"

He held out his hand. "We need to talk to Master Windu."

***

Commander Fox stared at Quinlan Vos with an exasperation that one only had when they were in the Jedi's presence for more than a minute. How did he end up working with the overbearing, renegade Jedi, who gave no kriffs about rules and regulations?

"Foxy?"

"You know General Windu would pardon me if I shot you." He gave him a pointed look, hand itching for his weapon.

"I'm sure he would." Vos laughed lightly, he was pretty sure the Head of the Order would pay Commander Fox to shoot him. "But then who would help you with these underhand dealings to find out who's trying to harm Senators. Especially the ones we like."

He took a calm breath, counted to ten a few times, wondered if he could be transferred to the 212th, he knew General Kenobi took care of his _verde_ … never mind he heard Cody's ranting about his insane General, and from rumors he heard around the Senate, he was friends with Vos, which meant he was totally off his rocker. 

Maybe General Koon, though Wolffe was a territorial bastard. He couldn't even think about General Secura, though she would understand his pain as having been Quinlan's Padawan, but he knew Bly would just shoot him, without a second thought. Ponds had already threatened him, if he thought about stealing Windu. And he couldn't see a future of picking up discarded articles of clothing while following Master Fisto - which left him right where he was, dealing with Quinlan. 

"What did you find out?" Vos might drive him insane, but he was good at his job.

"Someone really wanted Senator Amidala to be off her contraceptives. So far there is no other mix up of medications. Just hers. Let's face it there are people who think the female of any species is inferior, because of their ability to reproduce. Mixing up her contraceptive could sideline her for a meeting or vote, especially as she is very outspoken for reaching out to the Separatists to start peace talks, and even more vocal about Clone rights … Or it was a very very big coincidence they failed weeks before her Jedi boyfriend came back." 

When Commander Fox had asked him to look into it, he wasn't sure if it was an actual thing. It seemed more along the lines that someone had innocently mixed up the prescription, not like that hadn't happened before. But the more he dug into the situation, the odder it became. He talked to Rabé and Sabé, they were blunt about the Senator's cycle, both surprised he didn't flinch. He pointed out that General Aayla Secura was his Padawan, and he learned a hell of a lot, to help her through puberty and made sure scum didn't get near her. 

When he discovered that one of the interns from the Chancellor's office had been snooping around the medical offices, he got even more suspicious.

"Are you telling me some fiend out there wants to torture the Republic by having Skywalker breed?"

Quinlan inhaled the caf he was drinking, then spat it all over the Commander's desk, stuck between choking and laughing. "When you put it like that it sounds stupid."

"Not really." Fox grabbed napkins and began to clean up his paperwork, while glaring at the Jedi. "Everyone knows the two are involved, they aren't subtle, but they aren't doing anything to influence the other. But if she got pregnant, the scandal would send her back to _Naboo_. The _vod_ would lose a Senator who was on their side, while the GAR would lose a general. Because there would be no way Skywalker wouldn't follow her, let alone the impact it would have on how people perceive the Jedi. The dynamic duo of Kenobi and Skywalker, goes down to one. And we both know half the galaxy is out to get the General, and if we were to lose him, because Skywalker wasn't there to back him up."

"Well first off, never underestimate Obi-Wan, let alone that Commander of his." Quinlan had heard the joy in his friend's voice, when he told him that the two had finally Mated. "Despite the fact it sounds like a vast conspiracy that only the gossip mongers would spread, it has enough consequences in it that we should talk with Mace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got the ending planned out, works been hectic and still recovering from the move. I'm working to keep the schedule of posting once a week.
> 
> Thank you to all those who've left comments and kudos. Each one has made me smile.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex facepalmed. He wasn't getting paid enough to deal with this drama. Actually he wasn't getting paid. He could be with Cody right now, killing seppies, but no he was stuck in Days of Our Jedi Lives holo program.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not posting last week. It's been a hectic week with work, and I've been struggling with a section of this story - it's being twitchy and not cooperating! I'm also trying to convince The Mandalorian and The Child it can't invade the story. 
> 
> Plus, on my blog I run an Advent Event that has a new story/art/video etc every day for the month of December - for a massive multifandom AU series and with everything going on ... I'm really behind on it. Which makes me behind on everything else! 
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos. Each one has really made my day! I'm glad those reading are enjoying the story. And yes snarky Fox is one of new favorite things.

Mace knew the day was going to be bad, when he woke up with a headache the size of a small moon. He was tempted to stay in bed, ignore the universe, and let Ponds act like a guard gundark. He sighed, remembering the million reports and inventories that had to be done, at least two meetings with Senators that he would need to call onto the will of the Force not to go full Dragon and eat them … not that they would be tasty, who knew where they had been. 

So with great effort he forced himself out of bed, worked his way towards the kitchen to fix a cup of caf, when it was handed to him, along with some pills.

"Take this sir, you look like _osik_."

He may have given a vow of love to his Commander, or promised his first born child, he wasn't actually sure which. He downed the pills, swallowed half the cup of caf, sighing when he tasted his favorite creamer that only a few people in this universe knew he enjoyed, then settled onto the couch with a soft groan. 

There were too many shatterpoints, and he felt that if he reached out even a tiny bit, the universe was going to splinter. 

The lights were dimmed, he was covered with his favorite purple blanket, a gift from Obi-Wan. The datapads that were scattered on a variety of tables disappeared, neatly stacked on the side table next to the oversize arm chair, that Ponds had set up shop. His quiet presence soothed his frayed nerves, as he answered messages and filled out reports. The man was beyond competent, and worked perfectly with him. Maybe Kenobi was right, and he should tell him about the Dragon. 

He already viewed him as a protectee, well him and most of 91st Recon Corps, but he would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that Ponds was special. After almost losing him to the Bounty Hunters, and Fett's revenge, he had kept him closer to home. He had envied Obi-Wan finding his Mate, but reminded himself that he had found comfort in Ponds, who deserved to know the full truth.

"Feeling better sir?" Ponds set a glass of water next to him, along with some of his favorite sweets. This wasn't the first headache he had been privy for, and likely not the last. He knew exactly how to fix the General's caf, what sweets worked best, and when to order a light meal from the kitchens. 

"My head feels like it won't fall off." Mace should go down to the lower garden, transforming will help take the pressure away, and maybe give him some perspective of what he was seeing. "I … " His Commander was watching him intently. 

His head fell back against the couch when he heard the knock at the door - that better not be _kriffing_ Skywalker! He moved to get it, only to have Ponds push him back onto the couch, and stalked over to the door. 

"Rex, what the hell are you doing here?" Ponds voice was low and deadly. "If this is about your General…"

"Kenobi sent me." His tone was serious, he glanced down the corridor, then back at Ponds. "Something is going on, and I'm not sure what, and I don't like it _vod_."

"Let him in." Mace shifted until he was more comfortable, the blanket getting tucked into the corner, he didn't miss the clones' smirk at seeing it, _damn it Skywalker_. He was pleasantly surprised to see Padawan Tano, though the two Clones from Torrent, Fives and Echo, and the 501st Captain were more worrying. "What brings you by, Captain?"

"The General wanted us to keep an eye on our Commander, and check in with you. Which worked well for us, as General Kenobi sent a message." He pulled out a flimsi and handed it to the Council Member. "I have no idea what it says, as I don't recognize the language."

"Many wouldn't." Dragon was technically a dead language. Very few people knew how to read it, let alone speak it, actually it could only be spoken when in Dragon form. He had been taught it by his parents, and when they brought young Obi-Wan to the Temple, he made sure he learned it, his parents had demanded that he learn his own language, Mace had completely agreed. It had become an excellent source of communication, that no one had been able to break. What he read, made the shatterpoints sharpen. "Kriff."

"What is it Master Windu?" Ahsoka asked with concern, not having heard the Council Member curse. "Is it something to do with why I got three bodyguards despite the fact I can take care of myself?"

"Let them guard you little one." He stood, hand resting on her shoulder. "It will keep your Master calm, and your GrandMaster from going full…" He paused glancing over at Ponds, who just tilted his head in a questioning matter. "Commander there is something I've neglected to tell you."

"Oh this is going to get interesting." Fives whispered conspiratory to Echo, loud enough for everyone to hear, who all gave him a pointed look, one he ignored. "Something you should've already mentioned, _sir_."

"Sir, what is he rambling about?" Ponds refused to acknowledge his _vod_. The 501st and Torrent, usually gave everyone they met headaches, and he had no problem tossing them all out if they irritated his General much further.

Mace was interrupted by another knock on the door, but this time it opened with Quinlan, Commander Fox, Skywalker, and Senator Amidala spilling into the room. He knew without a doubt that this all had to do with Obi-Wan's note.

"Skywalker!" He glared at the Chosen One, who ignored him, and pulled poor Padmé into the room, sitting her down into the oversized chair, he reached for his Padawan, sitting her on the couch, then yanked Fives and Echo to stand guard next to them. Mace's eyes narrowed at his actions, he was acting like a protective father … "Tell me she's not pregnant."

"I'm not Pregnant!" Padmé blushed at how loud she yelled it. "Though it would seem there's some vast conspiracy to get me pregnant."

Rex facepalmed. He wasn't getting paid enough to deal with this drama. Actually he wasn't getting paid. He could be with Cody right now, killing seppies, but no he was stuck in Days of Our Jedi Lives holo program.

Mace glanced at Ponds, who looked back at him with a sympathetic expression. The Council Member decided to ignore Skywalker, instead focused on Vos, only to give up that endeavor and turned towards Commander Fox, the only one likely to give him the information he needed without the drama.

Who completely understood Mace's pain and suffering. "Sir, one of the Senator's handmaid's came to me about a mix up of medications. I, to be honest, did not have time to check into the subject, asked Vos if he could use his skill and find out if there was a plot against the Senator or more underhanded scheme against a group of Senators."

"I discovered that the Chancellor is a bit too involved in Anakin and Padme's sex life." Vos finished the story. 

"Why?" Rex had to ask, though he really didn't want to. "No, really why? Why is this even a conversation we are having?"

"Told you he was creepy." Fives was not helping.

"Actually, we're not going to finish this discussion." Padmé shooed Anakin away, as she shifted in her seat. "I'm more concerned about the fact it's possible he influenced me, back when I was Queen."

Everything descended into chaos, conversations moved around the room, comments flew back and forth, nothing made any sense. Ponds whistled, frowning when he saw Mace cringe. "Sorry sir." He waved a hand at him to continue. "Can we start from the beginning?"

Anakin looked directly at Mace. "I think the Chancellor is the Sith Lord."

The room went deadly silent, even Five's was shocked. "How is that possible?"

"Your Master said the same thing." Mace held up the flimsi. "Right now, we have to keep this between us, we have to figure out all the threads, and start finding the one that will point us right at him. We have nothing but conspiracies and hearsay."

Commander Fox took off his bucket, tucked it under his arm, body stiff and formal. He put all his focus on Master Windu. "I may have proof."

"Vod?" Ponds moved next to him, hand reaching out, he could see a deep conflict in his expression. He knew Fox was all about the regulations, making sure the paperwork was done properly, and protected the Senators. This had to be hitting him hard, that the very person who they were supposed to be fighting against was ordering him to file his paperwork.

He shook his head, looking at Ponds, then over to Vos, who made his way to the Commander's side, laying a hand on his arm. "Hey, you've done nothing…"

"It's not ..." He gave the annoying Jedi a rare smile, appreciating the care that was being given to him. The real reason he had asked Vos to check into Senator Amidala's medical mix-up was because half of his men were at the medics, and he was contemplating treason. "Commander Cody sent me information…"

A chirp echoed across the room. Rex, Ponds, and Fox all pulled out their comms. Rex hitting his first, recognizing it was from Cody.

Every Jedi in the room felt each clone blip out, well at least that was their best description of what happened. They disappeared from the Force, their unique signatures just gone, leaving behind only white noise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this story has a happy ending! Lets just say at lunch today - Kote wanted to chat about a sequel (Dude - I'm not even done with this one!)
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nico-meridius) ... plus if you are interested in that large massive multifandom AU that runs my life check out my [blog](https://www.sylumclan.com/sylumblog/welcome-to-sylum-clan/)


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Commander Cody, it is time to Execute Order 66.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the others, but worth it. 
> 
> I can feel the glares from here! 
> 
> Trust me on this...

"Sir, I am not thrilled you're going after General Grievous without backup." Cody didn't like the General's plans, then again he rarely did. "At least take Ghost Company with you, I can lead the rest of the 212th in, when you send the signal."

"If I land with a LAAT, Grievous will know, and we'll lose the element of surprise." He stroked his beard, looking over the plans one last time. "I promise to leave some of the seppies for you and the men."

"Don't do anything stupid." He gave his Mate a pointed look. "I don't want to have to deal with Snap, if I had to drag you into the medbay, because you decided to go cliff diving. There may be some deep water pools, but let's not test the theory."

"Would I do that?" He held his hand over his heart looking innocent. He ignored Boil's snickering and Waxer's snort, along with the fistbump between them. "I promise you _ner ali'verde_ , I will do only what is needed."

"That is not helpful." Cody shook his head, wanting nothing but to give his Mate a kiss, instead reached out and squeezed his arm. "We'll be right behind you, General."

"I would have it no other way." Though he hated flying, he wasn't a bad pilot, despite what Anakin said. After some bickering with R4, he maneuvered the ship out of the _Negotiator's_ hanger bay, and with one last look he caught his Mate watching him. Cody gave him a salute, then put on his bucket and began ordering the men to prep for battle.

He took a deep breath, and let the Force flow through him. Obi-Wan knew this was going to be a shit show, there was no doubt in his mind. The bad feeling he got the moment Anakin was called back to _Coruscant_ , only intensified as they got closer to _Utapia_. 

Intelligence came back that Grievous was hiding, along with some of the Seperatist Leaders, the odds of finding and catching the lot of them were not in their favor. The amount of battles they actually won were low, the amount of times intelligence was wrong or the oddity of the Seperatist knowing where they were going to be, started to be suspicious. 

_'Commander, I want you to look over these battle reports. Don't look at them as someone who fought them, but as an objective observer.' He gestured to a handful of datapands, that had notes on battles he had pulled together, to see if his theories panned out._

_'Sir?' He looked down at the stack on the General's desk, then over at the Jedi._

_'It's a theory I'm working on' He moved across the room and fixed them a cup of tea, well he had tea, he still hadn't convinced the Commander how wonderful tea was, so he got a cup of caf. He knew something had triggered, when Cody ignored the caf and was reading three different datapads, while writing notes on a fourth._

_A few hours later, he glanced up at the General wide eyed. 'General if what I'm seeing is your theory - we have a spy, not just on the Negotiator, but in the whole of the GAR.'_

_'That was my theory.' He set down a fresh cup of caf. 'Now the question is what are going to do about it?'_

_He sipped his caf, stared at his General, not liking the sparkle of mischief in his eyes. 'You're going to either set a trap or trigger the trap in place.'_

_Obi-Wan's smile wasn't encouraging._

It was during the next battle he had gone full Dragon to protect Cody and his men. The Intel had been devastatingly wrong, and after ripping to shreds at least three Intelligence officers, he discovered they had gotten the information directly from the Chancellor's office.

Add in his recent conversations with his Padawan, he was starting to see who was truly leading this war. The implications were devastating, so he sent Mace a communication, trusting Captain Rex to hand it over personally. He also had no fear anyone would be able to intercept the message, there was an advantage of communicating in a language no one believed existed.

He knew Cody was worried about this particular mission, it felt like a trap. He just didn't know for who, Grievous or himself. 

Maybe both. 

Kenobi landed at the designated area, then proceeded to get out of the fighter, and made his way to the approaching welcome party. He gave them a small smile, making a show that he just needed some fuel, before heading back out. The leader of the group nodded sagely, gesturing to workers nearby, who proceeded to take care of the starship, then leaned forward and quietly gave the needed information.

Grievous, along with members of the Seperatist Leaders, were hiding in higher levels. Dooku, it would seem, was expected but there was no clarification on that information. Obi-Wan gave a nod, assured him no harm would come to his people, indicating they should bunker down, his men would take care of the Separatists.

Obi-Wan felt the call of his smaller cousins. The wranglers stared at him, as the lizards started pushing to get closer to the Jedi. He kinda gave them a shrug, playing on the 'it's a Jedi thing'. The one who wiggled her way to the front, stole his heart. He gave her a pet, placing his head to her nose. "Hello Boga."

The wranglers just shook their heads, and let him ride off. 

Boga was eager to please, and chirped excitedly. She led him right to the Separatists, they smelled odd, and weren't nice. She took him to the high areas, as to give him a better view of what was going on down below. He slid off her saddle, giving her a pat on the neck, watched Grievous pace around for a few moments. He slipped off his cloak, tossed it over the saddle. "Wait here little one, I call for you when I need you."

She pranced slightly, giving him a soft chirp. When he jumped right into the middle of the ones who smelled bad, she shook her head - something wasn't right with him.

"Hello there."

He could almost feel his Mate's exasperation. 

Moving into Soresu defense stance, he waited for Grievous to start spotting threats, he wasn't disappointed. With ease he countered each of them, flirting and teasing, as he made his way through the guards. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a few of the Seperatist leaders, most of the smaller ones - the ones that could be sacrificed if the trap hadn't worked.

The moment the 212th landed, Grievous ran, leaving behind those he was supposed to protect. Without a thought he called for Boga, and chased after the cyborg. The two slid down the sheer cliffs, scrambling until they landed a few levels down. 

He was going to have to do this old fashion way.

He dismounted from Boga, unhooked his lightsaber and tied it to the saddle, then wrapped his belt and gear into his cloak securing it with the weapon. "Go find Cody." With a slight use of the Force he pushed an image of the Commander, with an intent for her to find him. She pranced on all fours, chirped then ran off.

He closed his eyes, centered himself, ignoring the chaos around him, and when he opened them, he let out a roar, chasing after Grievous. As he ran through the complex, he took out droids as he went, there were cheers as he ran by, though some of the shinies had come to a stand still, not sure what to make of the red Dragon running havoc through the Seppie Army.

Obi-Wan jumped off the ledge, sliding down until he caught up with Grievous' vehicle. Not being able to stop, he slammed into it sending them tumbling over the edge onto one of the landing platforms.

He slowly stood, towering over the Seperatist General. "Surrender."

"Kenobi!" Grievous coughed as he stared at the creature. "So it is true."

"That I'm more handsome?" He circled around the cyborg. "Then yes it is true."

The cough got worse. "My people hunted Dragons for centuries."

"Then I owe them for their hospitality." He snarled, teeth showing. "You're beaten."

"Never!" He pulled his lightsabers, advancing onto the Dragon. "I'll slice you into parts and sell them to the highest bidder." 

Obi-Wan dodge one of the lightsabers, hissing slightly as another caught one of his back legs. He whipped his tail around hitting Grievous in the chest slamming him backwards. 

"We're heading for your home planet Kenobi, and will hunt down all the Dragons…" The mechanical voice screamed as the plasma flame engulfed his frame. Obi-Wan slowly walked over to the dying Kaleesh, his paw landing on his chest. The coughing became a gurgle. "You can't hide now."

"It's over." His large head moved down to the dying cyborg. "I know who Sidious is, and I will end him." And with one last cough, the once Warlord died under the paw of a mythical creature.

"Sir." Obi-Wan glanced up to see Waxer and Boil, moving towards him. "We've secured the area, and have captured the Seperatist leaders. They were making their way to a shuttle, on one of the higher levels. It would seem some of the local lizards, escaped their pens and chased them down."

The grin on the Dragon was positively viscous. "Then they deserve some treats."

"I would agree, sir." Boil shook his head, then looked down at Grievous. "Is he really dead? Could this war actually end?"

"We're close." He lifted his paw, to flick off the remains, before stepping away from the once Seperatist General and moving closer he leaned down to nuzzle his men. 

"We're with you to the end." Both assured him, giving pets, making the Tooka purr softly.

"Let's go find the Commander, I'm sure he wants to yell at me." He shook his head, some of the dirt and grime flinging off of him. 

"He saw the slide, and when the lizard showed up with your gear, he lost his much earned composure for about ten seconds." Waxer chuckled at the memory. 

The Commander stared at the lizard who had barreled through a line of men. It chirped at him, then presented it's wares. Cody had ripped his bucket off, stared at the thing, cursed the General, before taking a breath and calmed down. He unhooked the gear, set it aside, gave the creature a pet who chirped at him, and the Commander just nodded as if totally agreeing that Obi-Wan was just not right in the head. It was Mythic who took the reins and led the lizard away promising to bring her to the General later. Somehow the whole incident was just a normal day for the 212th. 

"Be prepared for some glares, growls, and pointed looks. And we may not mention the limp sir, but I'm sure Snap will push the Commander out of the way to get to you first."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll punish me when we're alone." Obi-Wan's pranced slightly, head shaking in mirth.

"Kinky." Boil patted the Dragon as they made their way through the complex. 

"General!" Whoever betted on Snap getting to the General first, won a lot of credits. "Don't even think of hiding your injuries, I could see the burn mark on your leg as you approached."

"My dear _baar'ur_ , it's a small wound. With the Dragon's healing powers, and a moment of quiet meditation I'll be fine." 

He crossed his arms, shook his head, and ignored the _di'kut_. He would let Cody deal with his Mate while he examined the wound. 

Obi-Wan sighed, but let his medic do his job. "Commander."

"General." He had his bucket off, giving his Mate a disappointed glare. "Good job taking out Grievous, but don't think for a second we're not having words later." 

"I look forward to it." He purred head tilting down to rub against him. 

"Oh you are not sweet talking your way out of it, _sir_." 

The way the sir dripped with sarcasm, was enough to know that Obi-Wan was likely going to get tied to a bed, then lectured before his Mate drove him to the edge with need. He shivered in anticipation.

"We have the Seperatist Leaders locked in a cell, guards on a rotating shift. I will contact Commander Bly, for backup. We're going to need a heavily armed escort while moving them back to _Coruscant_."

"I agree. Let's round up the rest of the army, then send in our report." Obi-Wan glanced towards the cliffs. "The last remaining droids are upon the tenth level. I'll lead the charge, Ghost with me, and we'll finish this up."

Cody nodded. "Your gear is stored, I have your Lightsaber. The lizard is in the back, eager to see you."

"Boga is a good girl." He lifted his head, sending out a few chirps, smiling when he heard her answer. "Let's finish this Commander."

"Yes sir." He patted the Dragon on the nose, then slammed his bucket back on, as the General ran for the path that went up the cliffside. It was actually big enough for the local lizards to use, but Obi-Wan was able to easily navigate the winding trail. 

He was ready to order Boil and Waxer to follow, when his comm beeped. 

_'Commander Cody, it is time to Execute Order 66.'_

"Yes, my Lord." He turned off the comm, heart lurching as the order seeped into his brain. 

No.

_Good Soldiers Follow Orders._

No.

He pulled off the bucket, knee hitting the ground as his head began to ache, a throbbing pain pulsating … right where the chip Snap had found. The one he warned Fox about ...

No.

Obi-Wan was not a traitor. The Jedi fought alongside the _vod_. His **Mate** loved him.

No.

He felt rage like he never felt before, bubble up from inside him. 

No.

He was Kote. 

And Good Soldiers Do **NOT** Follow Orders of a Traitor.

"Sir!" Wooley's bucket was off, he was grimacing painfully while holding his head. As Cody looked around, so many of the men were in the same position, fighting the order that had gone over his comm. 

"Fight it." They all knew that tone, it was not to be argued with, and then he watched in horror as one of the shiniest of shinies shifted the cannon and shot the General off the cliff face. Something inside his head snapped, pulling him away from darkness that had been creeping through his mind. "Obi-Wan!"

There was a second shot, and the shiny fell from the canon. The Commander's head snapped towards the direction it had come from, to see Longshot drop to his knees, weapon landing on the ground next to him, head buried in his hands.

Obi-Wan had known something was wrong instantly.

He felt his men wavering in the Force, some disappearing, then reappearing. Cody, always a warm presence, suddenly went cold. His Mate was in pain, and he had no idea why. The Force called out a warning, just as the blast exploded against the rockcliff next to him. He stumbled off the small path, falling downwards towards the pools of water. His body flipped around, until he had his paws under him when he hit the water. He sunk a few feet, before he was able to propel himself back to the surface. 

Reaching out towards his men, he could feel their painful struggle. Scrambling out of the pool, and up the wall, he ran back down to the headquarters. "Cody?"

"Obi-Wan." He cried in relief seeing the soaking wet Dragon. "Something's wrong…"

"All the men are in pain, hurting, they're fading in and out of the Force." He looked around noticing the oldest, the ones who had been by his side for years, were in the most pain. The shinies were eyeing him, guns drawn … taking aim. 

"Put your weapons down!" Cody yelled, grimacing as he did it.

"He's a traitor. We must kill the traitor!" One of them yelled, yet the General could see the struggle within him.

"Cody? What is going on?" Obi-Wan faced the men who were set on harming him, body lowered, ready to pounce if need be. 

"He's not a Jedi." Boil broke into the circle, along with Waxer and Crys. "He's a Dragon."

The shinies stared at him, a few ripping off their buckets. "Sirs?"

"Yes. Dragon." Mythic nodded, stepping forward removing his own bucket, expression pained yet hopeful. "They are mythical creatures, you missed my lectures. They are of old, and not traitors to the Republic." He glanced at Boil, following his tratic. The headache was starting to ease. "Come with me, I'll tell you all about the Dragons." He was able to herd the shinies away from the General, telling them what he had learned about Dragons.

"Cody?" Obi-Wan leaned down to his Mate, rubbing against him. "You feel very cold."

"It's something in our heads." He reached out running a hand over the wet snout. "I got an order, and I felt darkness creeping in, telling me to be a Good Soldier and kill the traitors."

"The traitors being the Jedi?" Obi-Wan glanced around to see a few of the men coming closer, desperate to be near the Dragon. "But, I'm _not_ a Jedi right now."

"Whatever you do sir, don't transfer back." Boil reached out to touch him, laying his head against one of the General's front legs. "As much as I would be happy to see you naked, I don't want to hurt you."

"What was this order?" He sat on his haunches, getting the _verde_ to focus on the Dragon. There were at least two soldiers whose attention was now on his twitching tail instead of _this_ order.

"Order 66." 

All the men stiffened hearing it, and for a moment ... disappeared. Obi-Wan tensed ready to flee, but they came back online. "I never thought I would be this happy that you are a Dragon." Waxer breathed against the General's side, petting him. "It's the only thing stopping whatever this is…"

"It's control chips." Snap stepped next to Cody, and looked at his General. "I found them when I was doing a scan on Cody. I wanted to find out what they were, so before we arrived I programmed one of the medical droids to take mine out. I'm the only one not affected. I have no inclination to hurt you. I have no drive to hunt down the Jedi."

"Chips?" Obi-Wan felt sick. The clones, his men, his Mate had chips in their head to make them into … suddenly it all fell into place. Dooku, Jango 'They'll do what they are meant to do', the war, consolidation of power, manipulation of Anakin … the Dragon was pissed. How dare the Sith hurt his protectees, manipulate his Padawan, hurt his Mate. "How fast can you get them out?"

"Not that fast." Snap gave him a half smile. He had been at the makeshift medical tent, when the order came through. He saw how the injured soldiers reacted, only a few fought it, the others were trying to grab their weapons. Without hesitation he hypod the lot of them, and went to find the Commander. "But fast enough."

Cody sighed. "We can't wait for you to do surgery on the whole 212th. We have shinies who don't know about the Dragon, we have nat borns who will get suspicious fast, and I'm pretty damn sure the Chancellor is going to be asking for an update."

"I have no idea how to counter it." Snap glared at him, though was pissed at himself for not forcing Cody to have the surgery. He thought he had time, how wrong he was. After they finished this, he would need to apologize to the Commander and the General for his hesitation. "I haven't had any time to study it, let alone get it to one of our slicers."

"Chancellor?" Longshot stared at his Commander in shock. "The Chancellor ordered us to kill our Jedi. The Chancellor of the Republic?"

"The Sith Lord." Obi-Wan flopped to the ground, not surprised when those near him were now leaning against him. He let them settle in, knowing they needed the comfort as much as he did. Wooley was sitting on his paw petting him, while he was sure it was Crys and Waxer who were playing with his tail.

"Kriff." Cody snarled, his headache fading, and any intent that he had to hurt his Mate had all but disappeared. 

"Can't you order us to stop following it?" Wooley looked up at Obi-Wan. "You're our General."

"It wouldn't work." Boil shook his head, following his fellow _vods_ train of thought. "He's been declared a traitor, which means technically we can't follow his order." He paused and glanced at the Commander. "But, at this moment you're the highest ranking officer."

"It's that or I hypo you like the last batch, and then see how fast I can crack your skulls open." 

Cody gave the medic a side-eye, then sighed. Nothing was ever this easy, he took a deep breath. "As Field Marshal Commander, I hereby cancel Order 66, it is now null and void."

Longshot slumped to the ground, as the pressure gave away. Boil choked out a laugh, laying his head against the General and cried. Wooley, kept petting Obi-Wan's paw, his own tears falling. 

"I can't believe that worked." Cody blinked, feeling the last of his tension disappear. He grabbed his bucket, and sent out the same order to the rest of the 212th. He heard cries of relief, sobbed out thanks, and a few hollars. 

"Well there is one way to find out." Before the Commander could stop him, Obi-Wan went from Dragon to naked Jedi. Cody grabbed his Mate, yanked his bucket off again, dropped it down to make sure nothing was being exposed, only to drop it slightly to cover all of him. The General smirked at his Mate's antics, then gazed at his men. "Any urges to shoot me?"

"No, but I will say the Commander is one lucky clone." Boil whistled, taking in the beauty of a naked General. "And if that was the last thing I saw, it would've been worth it."

Cody snarled.

Obi-Wan gave him a playful wink, only to get his Mate to growl. "Cody, I want you to send a message to all the Commanders, including Rex as he's near Anakin. If my theory is right, this was a test run, to specifically get me out of the way, let's make sure the whole army doesn't turn on their Generals."

"Bly and Wolffe would never forgive themselves." Cody pulled out his comm, and keyed in all the Commanders, including Fox, he only hoped he had taken what Cody had told him to heart.

"This is Marshal Commander CC-2224. This message is for all Commanders of the Grand Army of the Republic. Order 66 is null and void. I repeat, Order 66 is null and void. Do not act upon the order if received it is a threat to the Republic, the Jedi, and our very lives." He paused, took a deep breath. "To my _vode_ , do not answer any communications unless they are from myself, your commander, or your Jedi."

"Now what?" Longshot asked, bucket back on, weapon in hand ready to hunt down the traitor.

"Snap, how fast can you get the chips out?" The General asked the medic.

"How long do I have?" He answered, sensing there was more to the question.

"As long as it takes us to get back to Coruscant." Obi-Wan turned toward his Mate. "Get the LAATs down here. We have to get back to the _Negotiator_ , and finish this war."

It was Mythic who walked up to the group, holding Obi-Wan's robe. "Here you go sir, for the safety of the shinies. I would hate for them to survive only to be killed by the Commander, for staring at your _shebs_."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan wrapped the robe around him, letting Cody put his bucket back on. " _Ner verde_ , you have been by my side for three years. Stand with me now, to finish this."

"I told you that the 212th would take on the Republic for you." Cody shifted to look at his General. "We're behind you sir, all the way."

"Let's go kick some Sith _shebs_!" Boil slammed on his bucket, and pulled up his weapon. "No one touches our Dragon General."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no way I was going to let them suffer! 
> 
> I'll work to get a chapter up before Thanksgiving. As of now all roads lead back to the Sith, and Kote wants him dead.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have no family that can be used against me, and a career that is so middle road, you can't even threaten me with it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked up the Admiral for the Negotiator and laughed for about five minutes when all was able to find was 'Admiral Block'. So Jacen Block was born - a tribute to Legacy Star Wars books.

Admiral Jacen Block, the _Negotiator's_ Commander, stayed out of _Coruscant_ politics. His name wasn't splashed around in high society, and he doubted anyone could pick him out of a crowd. He was a middle aged human male, dark hair that was more grey than black, average height, size and expression. He was reserved and preferred a good theatre performance over the latest holo, and had only a few friends, most of them scattered throughout the galaxy. His life was boring and non descript, and it was one of the reasons General Kenobi had requested him for the position. He wanted someone who could do the job, not a stooge for the Senate. 

The one time the Chancellor had sought him out, to congratulate him on a job well done protecting the Master Jedi, he politely informed him it was a group effort, and that the men on the _Negotiator_ were the best to work with … then promptly ran.

He may not get involved in politics, but it didn't mean he didn't understand how it worked.

So, yes, he knew something was going on with the General, but wasn't quite sure what. The clones were loyal to Master Kenobi to the point, they would have no problem over throwing him, along with his crew, and seize the ship if need be. He also knew the loyalty went both ways, the General would not stand for discrimenation of any kind against his men.

The idea of clones, at first, had disturbed him, but as he watched them find their individuality in a sea of sameness, he began to view them as individuals and accepted them as any other member of the GAR. 

So when one of his officers complained to the General that they were getting fresh fish twice a week, Block could only stare at the Captain for five minutes in shock. When he started to rant how the clones were being treated like they … they were human. The Admiral shipped his ass back to _Coruscant_. He had never wanted the man on board, but his family was friends with Tarkin, which had given him even greater incentive to get him off his ship.

There wasn't much interaction between the GAR officer and the clones, which was no surprise, but the two groups knew they had to rely on each other to survive. So if he slid a requisition in front of the Commander for some sweets he thought his officers would like, he made sure the order was enough for the clones. And when Cody ordered extra weapons, he always made sure the officers got upgrades.

So when the 212th landed back on the _Negotiator_ with the General wrapped in his cloak, barefoot and naked, something had seriously gone to shit. He took a deep breath, and stepped up to the Jedi. "General, what do you need?"

"Admiral Block, we have a serious problem." Kenobi motioned towards the bridge, only to have the Commander grab his arm. "Cody?"

"Sir, I would suggest you change." His hand gestured towards the barefeet.

"Oh yes." Obi-Wan nodded, then looked around as if somehow a Jedi tunic would appear out of nowhere. 

In truth the Admiral wouldn't have been surprised if it did. "Sir, I'll walk with you to your quarters. Once changed we can discuss what you would like to do."

"Yes. Good." He glanced back at Cody. "Commander, make sure the men are briefed, and I suggest you check in with Snap, along with Ghost Company. I trust you to deal with the logistics."

"Yes sir." The Commander hesitated only a second, then turned towards the men, giving out orders, watching as everyone scrambled to do his bidding. He gave one last look towards the General, before being dragged off by the Medic.

Block was pretty damn sure something was going on between the General and Commander. He had worried about it at first, not wanting the Commander to be mistreated, he had … well he had heard things from the early days of the GAR and some of the abuse the clones had been subjected to, but then he had seen the General lose his serene calm on some high ranking GAR Officer, who had no regard for the clones safety or lives. If something was going on between the two, it was mutual, and in truth he was more afraid of what the Commander would do, if someone hurt his Jedi.

Block had been in the General's quarters many times, to discuss mission and battle plans. He always enjoyed the unique teas the Jedi kept, enough that he started ordering his own and extra for Kenobi. He kept his back turned, studying a few of the books on the shelf, ignoring the pair of blacks he saw when the General pulled out a set of tunics. He also didn't see the extra weapons, ammo, and datapads that was normal paperwork for a particular Field Marshal. The General wasn't this stupid, so he figured he was seeing these materials for a reason. "General, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Admiral, I know you're not stupid." Obi-Wan commented as he finished tying and wrapping his tunics, securing them with his belt. 

He had seen the Jedi's Lightsaber hanging from the Commander's belt. Even Block had heard the infamous 'This weapon is your life, Anakin' lectures, so for the Commander to be carrying it, well he guessed that answered his question. 

Obi-Wan sat down on the unmade bed, putting on his boots. "I appreciate your discretion, along with getting rid of a certain Captain. I hope Tarkin didn't give you too much grief."

Block chuckled, giving the General a small smile. "I have no family that can be used against me, and a career that is so middle road, you can't even threaten me with it."

"You're a good man, Jacen." He put a hand on the older man's shoulder. "You've done a fine job taking care of the ship and crew. I have to ask you something very important."

"Anything, sir." The Admiral focused his full attention on the General.

"Are you loyal to the Republic?"

He stepped back in shocked anger. "Have I done anything to suggest I'm not?"

"Let me rephrase." His voice softened, hand dropping. "Are you loyal to the Republic or the Chancellor."

His eyes widened at the implication of what that statement meant. "The Republic sir. The Chancellor is the head of the Republic, but is an elected official … even if he's been holding on to that seat for a while."

Block knew by the way the General was watching him, he was reading him with the mysterious Force. Like anyone who worked with the Jedi, he had seen what they are capable of, and always astonished at their power and control. Being with Master Kenobi, he had also seen what Dooku and Ventress is capable of, and understood the difference between light and dark.

"Sir, I have commanded the _Negotiator_ since the beginning of the war. You have kept me here, despite the many times I know the GAR has tried to remove me, you did that for a reason." He swallowed, putting it all on the line. 

"I need you to scramble communications. I want you to send out a message, make it seem as if something has gone completely wrong, and that we're limping back to _Coruscant_. Run it through every trick to make the transmissions spotty, but I want you to make sure it sounds that something is wrong with the clones … make this an award winning Coruscant theatre performance."

"I'll get Stage to work with Captain Grannet, our chief communications officer. And we both know Stage is a genius when it comes to making holos." They both chuckled, if they all survived the war, Stage had a career at the theatre. "Will you tell me why?"

He didn't blame the hesitation, whatever happened on the ground had rattled the General. "The Commander received an order, one specifically to turn the clones against the Jedi."

"But why!?" Jacen stared at him in horror as realization set in. "Someone…" He turned away from the General, as everything he had said and hadn't said settled in. "Kriff. The Chancellor ordered it, how did you survive?"

  
"My men are very loyal." He answered, though it wasn't the whole story. "Cody was able to make the order null and void as he was the highest ranking officer. We've sent out warnings to other Commanders, and I'll be having a conversation with the Jedi Council."

"The Republic has my loyalty, sir. I'll get work on that communication." He straightened his shoulders, wanted to salute but hesitated, it was something Kenobi had asked them not to do. Instead he held out his hand, taking the General's arm like he had seen the clones do, he knew it was from their Mandolorian heritage. "May the Force be with us."

"Always." Obi-Wan gave him a nod, and squeezed his arm. "I'll be on the bridge once I talk to the Council, by that time I expect at least the first 'panicked' communication out, then we'll discuss what happens next."

Admiral Block nodded, and left the General's room. He stood in the hallway letting everything sink in, right now they were on their own. He knew half of the GAR would follow Tarkin, who was loyal to the Chancellor. The fact the Chancellor tried to have the Clones kill Kenobi wasn't surprising, he hated the General. The rumors he had heard, the amount of spies Tarkin tried to place, the supplies that got lost, horrible Intel, and they always got the worst missions.

The fact that, the General always returned, most have annoyed the shit out of all of them. He couldn't help the wicked smile. Well, just wait until the 212th Attack Battalion landed on their doorstep. So many GAR Admirals disregarded the clones, well they are going to see the blunt of their skills, and he had to admit, now that he knew he wasn't going to be the target he was looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not getting a chapter out before Thanksgiving. I was completely distracted with Thanksgiving and setting up Advent on my blog.
> 
> I'm now working up to the big confrontation. I'm about three chapters ahead, and have about four chapters to go. I have to say it's been a wild ride.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's Kote."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of the chapters that merit's the NC-17 Rating for this story. If this isn't your cup of tea, click the end notes for more information.

"How long is this going to take?" Cody demanded as Snap manhandled him into the back surgery room. He probably should be very worried on how efficient the Medic was getting him out of his armour, and onto the table. "Snap!"

"Close your eyes and count backwards from 100, by the time you wake up you'll be your own man, and can hunt down your Mate." The medic pushed him on the table, hit him with a hypo, and before Cody could even respond he was out.

He woke up with a headache, and a sense of self he hadn't had in … well, actually, he never felt this free. He tried to sit up, then closed his eyes when the room tilted dangerously. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, and a cool cup of water against his lips. "Drink slowly."

He sipped the water, before opening his eyes to see his Mate smiling at him. Obi-Wan helped him sit up, making sure that he was upright and steady. "How are you feeling?"

"Free." The Commander looked into his Mate's eyes, almost as if seeing him for the first time. There was so much love and devotion, staring back at, with an underlying pissed off Dragon. 

"Cody…" The gaze softened, the guilt seeping in, knowing his men were harmed, especially his Mate.

No.

He wasn't going to tolerate his Mate taking the blame for something he didn't do. Obi-Wan Kenobi was a good man, who loved him, despite the fact he was a clone. He cared for the _vode_ , as if they were his own family. A beacon of light, despite his worst nightmare appearing before him. Cody couldn't help him against Maul, and likely wouldn't be able to take on the Sith Lord. 

But then, he wasn't Cody anymore. 

"It's Kote." 

He was out of the bed in a blink of the eye, had his Mate up against the wall, devouring his mouth in a claiming kiss. He easily lifted his _Jetii_ , until the strong legs were wrapped around his waist, pushing against all the right places. There was a need humming through him, to claim what belonged to him. 

"Take what you need, my dear." 

Kote only growled lower, as he shifted them once again, until he had Obi-Wan bent over the bed he had just left. He was sure his Mate was using some Force _osik_ , as there was no way he was coherent enough to make sure clothing was properly removed. A small bottle of lotion dropped next to his hand, he chuckled, taking a moment to lean against Obi-Wan, kissing the back of his neck. No matter the desperation to claim his Mate, he would not hurt him. 

" _Ner Jetii_."

A moan was his answer.

He popped the lotion, poured some on his fingers, and pushed two fingers in, looking for that one spot, he grinned when Obi-Wan's moans grew louder. The need hummed through his blood, he slicked himself up, pulled out his fingers and with one hard thrust was buried balls deep. Stilling for a moment, relishing the tight heat, and keening coming out of his Mate's mouth. Kote gripped the slim hips, pushed in a bit before pulling out and slammed back in. He leaned forward, nipping at the elegant neck. " _Mesh'la_. _Ner_ Dragon." 

"Kote. _Gedet'ya_." Obi-Wan's hands scrambled against the sheets, as he used the little leverage he had to push back, demanding more. 

He could feel his Mate's strength, devotion, and fire burning bright in the Force. There had been times he glimpsed Kote, knowing that when he finally emerged, showcasing the fire of Kote with the slow burn of Cody, he would be Mand'alor. One who protected his _vode_ , would claim what was rightfully theirs, and stand next to the Dragon ready to fight. 

A part of him had always wondered if Jango knew that one of his clones would claim the title. Would he be proud or shocked that a mer clone of himself was living up to his name of 'Glory'. 

Then again - Jango named him, so maybe he did. 

The sound of the slap against his ass was loud in the small room. "Kriff."

"Should be focused on me, ner _Jetii_ , not locked in your head." Kote nipped his ear, smiling at the whine. "Pay attention."

" _Ner al'verde_." Obi-Wan pushed against him, squeezing just enough to yank a pained moan from his Mate, two could play this game. "I'm yours Kote, what are you waiting for?" 

They both became lost in each other, Obi-Wan wrapped the Force around them, letting his Mate feel the love he had for him, while Kote marked and claimed what was his. He came with a muted groan, buried deep inside his Mate, teeth marking him for all to see. 

Obi-Wan came without even being touched, and he had never felt so gloriously used and wanted. The Force swirled around them, happy and content with the moment. A Force Bond had already started to form when they Mated back when he was a Dragon, and now he felt it snap into place. 

"What was that?" Kote asked breathing heavily against his Mate's back.

"That my dear is our Bond." Obi-Wan pushed back slightly, groaning when Kote pulled out. He definitely needed a shower, but didn't have time before his meeting with the Council, suddenly very thankful it was a holo call and not in person. Though he was sure the Commander would be smug under his bucket the whole time. He turned around, pulling Kote into a deep kiss. "We'll work on it later."

"Why did it form now?" He asked.

"You weren't you yet." Obi-Wan gave him another quick kiss, then quickly fixed his robes. "Come on, I'll catch you up on what's going on, we maybe able to escape out the side before Snap kills us for having sex in his recovery room."

"He'll make us pay for it later." Kote found his armour, efficiently put it on, grabbing his bucket on the way out. "Are you going to talk to the Council now?"

"You can be as smug as you like under your bucket." Obi-Wan patted his arm, as they snuck past a few of the medical droids and out the side door, only to run headlong into Snap. "Hello there."

His eyes narrowed, but he didn't say a word. "General." He looked at the Commander, head tilted slightly. "Kote."

"How many have you been able to de-chip?" He asked professionally.

"Two while you were claiming your _riduur_." The medic said offhandedly. "The Admiral was looking for the General, I saved his poor innocent eyes, it was bad enough I had to hear it."

"You got off and you know it." Kote gave him a wicked smirk.

"Not now, but when this is over I'm planning on selling the audio to Boil and retiring." He laughed at their expressions, Kote had a horrified yet proud look, while the General just rolled his eyes at the whole thing. The _Jetii_ really had no shame. "Ghost Company will be de-chipped in the next rotation, I'm working through the 212th, priority is the shinies, as the older crew showed more restraint."

"Thank you, Snap." Obi-Wan gave him a nod, as they moved down the hallway heading for the Bridge. "Oh and I get at least 15% from the profit."

Snaps laughter was heard all the way to the Bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Kote claims what's his - this includes his Mate. And we all know Obi-Wan has no shame.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's your plan?" Mace stared at Obi-Wan, knowing he was going to hate it, but go along with it, because it would work. "I already know I'm going to hate it, so just get it over with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, each and every one of them has made me smile and laugh!

_'We're not sure what happened…'_ Admiral Block disappeared and after a few moments reappeared. _'...the clones... '_

"What about General Kenobi?" Mace asked, frowning at the holo. They had received the transmission, a few moments ago, a distress call to the Council. He wasn't happy the Chancellor had been also notified, but under the circumstances, there was nothing he could do about it.

_'... no word. Separatists were ...'_ Block frowned, barking out orders to someone off screen. _'The Commander …. '_ He blipped out for another few moments. _' … ordered ….'_

"What the kriff is going on!?" Anakin snapped, frustration evident in his tone and posture. He hadn't stopped moving since the transmission came in. "Admiral, put on Obi-Wan."

_'...coming in hard.'_ Block jerked out of screen, two clones stepped into view, one hand reached out to shut down the holo.

"Admiral." Mace called out, frowning when it was disconnected. He glanced over to Yoda who looked perplexed. "We'll try and get contact back with the _Negotiator_ , meantime we need to figure out what is going on."

_'It would seem something with the clones.'_ The Chancellor leaned back in his seat, pulling him out of the holo just slightly. _'I mean could we really trust them, it's why we asked the Jedi to be in charge, you should be able to sense these things.'_

"I trust my men completely." Anakin snapped, a rare show of anger at the Chancellor. "It's got to be Grievous or Dooku."

_'My dear friend we should be prepared for the worst. The fact General Kenobi wasn't even seen, can indicate many horrible things.'_ His tone was soft and gentle, trying to reassure his young friend.

"Master Kenobi is one of our finest, many things have tried to kill him. None have succeeded." Windu pointed out, as he leaned back in his seat. 

_'Yet, it only takes one act of betrayal.'_ The Chancellor frowned, giving them a big sigh. _'If you have a moment, my friend. Could you come by my office, we can discuss our next steps. If the Separatists somehow got the clones to turn against us, we'll need to be ready.'_

Anakin nodded, bowing slightly. "Once I finish with the Council, I'll come by."

_'Good. Good. You will keep me informed if more information comes from the_ ** _Negotiator_** _?'_ He glanced back at Master Windu.

"Anakin will fill you in." He gave one last nod then turned off the holo.

"I deserve an award for not jumping out the window!" Anakin's whole body shivered. "How come I never saw just how creepy that was."

Fives gave him a pointed look from his place in the back of the chambers. All the clones had stayed quiet and behind the holos, as not to be seen. Though every Jedi in the room felt their spike of righteous anger when the Chancellor stated they weren't to be trusted. 

Mace glanced at the five men, not wanting to think about the few seconds when … they had lost themselves. Weapons had been raised, tension had escalated in the room ... 

Except Fox.

The Commander of the Coruscant Guard hadn't flinched, even more important he had been ready to face down his _vod_ if need be.

Then as quickly as they disappeared, they reappeared.

_"What the kriff was that!?" Fives demanded, hand pressed against the side of his head._

_Echo was shaking his as if trying to dislodge something deep inside, while their Captain had one knee on the carpet head in both of his hands._

_"That was the Sith Lords backup plan." Fox stated evenly._

_He owed Cody, everyone did._

Before he could explain what he had meant, they were interrupted by Master Yoda calling an emergency council meeting. He stated he had felt a disturbance in the Force, and for everyone to convene.

Mace took the whole group to the Council Chambers. He now had proof of the Chancellor's dark deeds, and they needed to figure out the next stage of action. 

Senator Amidala bowed out of the meeting, stating this wasn't her realm. She had a better chance of fighting in her playing field. Anakin looked about ready to panic, so Fox contacted Thire and Thorn and had them meet the Senator at the front of the Jedi Temple, with orders never to leave her side. He didn't care what she said, what was going on, or if she ditched them. If something happened, they were dealing with Skywalker.

Yoda's head tilt was his only response at seeing an agitated Skywalker, followed by his calm Padawan, and Torrent members ready to blow something up, followed by a resigned Mace. Ponds ignored all of them, taking his place next to his General. Fox stayed close to Vos, who looked like he wanted to jump out a window.

Fox reached out touching the Jedi's arm slightly, returning the comfort he had given to him. Vos gave him a rare soft smile and a nod. Quinlan took a few calm breaths, settling into himself. It was then Fox remembered there were rumors of him going dark, pushing the limits to try and save those no one else could. At that time, he had reminded Fox of a junky, strung out looking for a fix. Then about six weeks later, he was calmer - well as calm as Vos could ever be - and in some ways more centered. He was still an annoying ass, but Fox noticed a difference. Cody mentioned that he had stayed with the 212th for a while, that being with General Kenobi had calmed him.

Which as far as he was concerned made Kenobi a Saint, or just as insane as Vos.

Plo Koon had greeted each of the clones by their names. There was a reason he was known as General Buir, he showed his care for all of them, not just the wolf pack. Though Wolffe made sure, everyone knew, Koon belonged to the 104th and if they even thought about stealing him … well he left that to their imaginations.

"Skywalker." Depa moved out of her chair to lay a hand on his arm. "I need you to take a calm breath, follow me. In. Out. In. Out." She sent calming reassurance to the young Knight. 

"Thanks." He squeezed her hand, letting her know he appreciated the help. "So what are we going to do about the Sith?"

Fox and Mace rolled their eyes at the same time. Rex sighed, while Tano face palmed. 

Yoda gave him a look. "Know this Sith, do you?"

"Yes, unfortunately." He glanced at Mace, who took pity on the young man.

"We have evidence … " Windu started to explain what they had been discussing in his quarters, when an emergency holo came from the _Negotiator_. When the Chancellor signed in, stating he had received a disturbing note … he thought Skywalker would jump out the window, followed closely by Vos. Ponds discreetly moved next to his _vode_ , all them staying out of holo range.

Once the call ended, the Council looked over at Skywalker, then back at Mace. "Vos, see if you can get the _Negotiator_ back online, find out what is going on. Discretion is a thing." 

"Never heard of it." With a sloppy salute, and wink to Fox, he left the Council Chambers. 

"Are you sure that's wise?" Fox asked.

"If there is one thing I'm sure of, Vos wouldn't do anything to hurt Kenobi." Mace assured him. "Now for the reason we're all here." 

He took a moment to glance around the room. Plo Koon was a center of calm, he made a note to talk to him about the 104th and what happened earlier with the 212th, to make sure his men were safe. Kit Fitso, was at least in his robes, and despite the seriousness of the situation, those around him could feel his calm happy personality. Depa, sent strength to her Master, waiting patiently to understand what was going on. She, along with others, felt Skywalker's low level panicking throughout the call. Yoda was quiet, contemplative, in all the years Mace had known him, for the first time he really looked old. The rest of the council was out on campaign, he couldn't remember the last time they were all at the Jedi Temple.

"Sith revealed, has he not." Yoda glanced over to Mace. "Mistakes made we have. Lap dogs to the Senate we have been for too long. Darkness has spread, blind to it we were. My own fault, I admit."

"We all have made mistakes." Mace took a deep breath, then told them everything that had transpired in his rooms. What they learned from Senator Amidala, Vos' investigation, and then the moment they lost the clones.

"I don't understand." Plo sat forward in his chair. "How did you lose them?"

"They just disappeared." Anakin spoke up from his pacing in the corner. "The unique force signatures muted, it was like the static you feel with a droid army."

"For a moment we lost ourselves." Ponds spoke up, though it had lasted only a second, he will not forget the horror of the moment.

"How is this possible?" Fit was taken back, disgusted at the thought of the men losing themselves, to be nothing but mindless droids. He had watched with pride as all his men had become individuals with unique tastes, personalities, and learned to be their own person. 

"It's a chip, sir. In our brains." Fox took a step forward, taking off his bucket and tucking it under his head. "Commander Cody, contacted me … "

_'What do you want.' Fox didn't really have time to deal with the drama, the 212th was likely going to drag him into it._

_'I need you to change to Private Secure Channel, 432. Now.'_

_Fox was tempted to just ignore the demand, but something made him pause. The tone, something he hadn't heard in a while, that message wasn't from Commander Cody, but Kote. He grabbed his comm, told Stone he was stepping out, then headed for one of the many audio and visual blind spots inside the Senate._

_'What do you want?' He snapped the moment Cody answered._

_'I'm going to ask you to do something that will go against your hyper need to follow the rules. Before you argue with me, I'm not asking you to cover anything illegal, I'm asking you to investigate something illegal.'_

_Fox frowned. 'How about you tell me what's going on, Kote, then I'll decide if I want to help you.'_

_'It's not me you would be helping, but our vode.'_

_Fox listened as Cody explained about a chip that his medic had found, it wasn't just in his head, but in every single clone. Using his authorization codes, and when that didn't work used General Kenobi's codes he discovered that the longnecks had placed them to curtail the clones aggressions, since everyone knew Madalorians were violent blood thirsty bastards._

_'Commander, have you met anyone from the 212th or the 501st.' Fox pointed out._

_There was a snort, and he could just about imagine the small wicked smirk that Kote used to get when he would instigate osik against the longnecks. 'Just for a second imagine someone else in control of the 212th and the 501st.'_

_'Kriff.'_

_'I don't know what these do. I need you to find out.'_

_'Why me?' Fox asked, now curious what the Commander was up to._

_There was a pause, he could tell that Kote was deciding what to say, contemplating if he could trust his fellow vod. It hurt. It actually hurt that his fellow CC would hesitate, but then he was always off to the side from the group. Not in the war, not assigned to a Jedi. His men didn't see battle, but that didn't mean they weren't soldiers._

_'The longnecks told us the Jetii ordered us, they didn't. Master Sifo-Dyas was already dead, there was no way he put in the order, let alone the one question no one has asked, how did he pay for it. I know you don't work directly with the Jedi, but you know enough that their budget is reviewed by the Senate. Don't you think some committee would've noticed that large amount of credits…'_

_Fox blinked a few times, mind racing in many directions, all leading down a path he wasn't sure he liked. 'What are you saying?'_

_'I'm saying that whoever paid for us put those chips there. Now don't you think it would be a good idea to find out who?'_

_'And you want me to, what…' Fox already had a good idea, but wanted to hear him._

_'Find out who paid for three million of us, and what they want to do with us. I will end this war, but I need your help to do it.'_

_'Why now?' He knew there was something Kote wasn't telling him. 'What has changed so drastic that you are skirting treason?'_

_'I have one major reason, and three million small ones.' There was a heavy sigh. 'Fox, I do not ask this lightly, but know that if the Republic becomes a threat to what is mine, I will do what is necessary.'_

_'And the vode is yours?'_

_'Since when were they not?'_

_Fox leaned his head back, eyes closed for a moment. He took a few calming breaths, before answering. 'I'll contact you when I learn more.' He hung up, made his way back to the office, grabbed Stone and Thire, then headed for the lower sections of Coruscant. The men were smart enough not to ask, but he could feel their worry and curiosity._

_They entered a small clinic, one he had escorted senators to when they needed assistance away from the prying eyes and questions from the Senate Medical Services. He pulled off his bucket, looked the doctor in the eyes, and gave him one option._

_'I need to know if there is a chip in my head, if it is there you'll remove it. If something happens to me, they...' he nodded to his men '...will burn this place to the ground, and no one will care.'_

_The doctor nodded. 'We know how to be discreet. It's why you're here and not 100 levels up.'_

Fox's posture was ramrod straight, as he finished rehashing his conversation with Cody. "After he notified me, I went to a trusted medical personnel, and discovered that yes, there were chips. I had mine removed, along with my immediate officers, and still working through my men. I was investigating where the chips came from, when Vos dragged me here."

Mace leaned back in his chair. "And what have you found?"

He focused on the General, ignoring the horrified expressions that were crossing his _vod_. "That he was right, the Senate has review status over the Jedi's budget, and someone would've noticed an order for 3 million of us clones. Whoever paid for us, would...."

"Have full control." Mace nodded, seeing exactly where Commander Cody's thoughts were going. "Since the discovery of the clones, we've been working to find out who actually put in the order, as we didn't." Windu gave the group that was with them, a rare small smile. "Though you have all been blessings to us."

"That's cause we're awesome." Fives really had no shame. Echo rolled his eyes, while Rex looked upwards contemplating his life choices.

Fox ignored them completely. "I found a papertrail, that led straight to the Chancellor's office. It was hidden deep under at least three sub committees. It's a subsidy that sends money to Serenno." He noticed that Mace didn't look at all shocked, actually no one in the Council Room looked shocked. "Maybe it's time for us to compare notes."

"Master Ti got one of her slicers to break into the Kamino's databases, looking for information on who actually placed the order, all the information and accounts went directly to Serenno. Master Kenobi stated at the start of his investigation that Fett was hired by Tyranus, once it was realized Dooku had become a Sith, who went by Tyranus, we knew the whole thing was tied to him."

"It was his way of starting the war. We knew Dooku had issues with the Senate and Council, but were surprised he would go to such lengths for revenge. Especially using Master Sifo-Dias as an excuse, they were good friends at one point." Master Koon shoulders slumped at the weight of the moment. "It would seem we misjudged our old colleague on how far he had fallen."

"Dooku paid for the clones, and the Chancellor has been sending him spending money?" Anakin stared at the Master. "And we never once thought, hey look a Jedi who went dark bought us an army, this is okay?"

"I'm with him." Rex nodded towards his General. "No one thought this was odd."

"We were at war." Mace sighed, headache coming back in full force. "Suddenly all our Masters were Generals, Knights and Padawans in the middle of battles, the Senate demanding things we were not capable of handling. By the time we even got any bearing of what was going on, we were so wrapped up in it, that there was no way out, especially without abandoning the clones."

"And now we find out that this whole thing is set up for a Sith Lord?" Ahsoka added. "So what do we do now?"

"I say we kill him." Anakin said with ease.

"We can't just kill the Chancellor." Depa pointed out, though she was in agreeance. "We first need evidence to bring to the Senate, enough that his backers and cronies will have to cave to the will of the people."

Everyone looked back at Fox. "I have a paper trail, but we'll need more information and physical evidence of the chips."

"We really need to talk to Obi-Wan and find out what's going on." Kit shook his head, not sure how to handle the whole situation. His main focus was on how to help his men, and he was sure Depa and Plo were feeling the same thing.

"Disturbing this information is." Yoda's ears showed his displeasure. "Know what is happening on the _Negotiator_ , we do not."

"I can feel Obi-wan, nothing's happened to him." Anakin finally sat down on the ground, worn out. He wasn't surprised when Ahsoka joined him, he was comforted that she was by his side. "He's obviously got some play in mind."

"He's going to trigger the trap." Rex stated with certainty. He heard his _vod_ rant about it enough times. "We all know this. He's batshit, I blame all of you for that, and he's going to walk right up to the Chancellor and call him out."

Yoda's ear lowered any further. "Reckless he is."

"Your lineage he is." Mace sent him a glare, even after all these years he still questioned Yoda's insistence in Qui-Gon being Obi-Wan's Master. If Yoda had wanted the young Dragon in his lineage, he should've trained him. "This is what we get for letting him wander the cosmos with Qui-Gon." An eyebrow went up when the clones growled slightly. "Oh, I see you added that to 501st storytime."

"Yeah and let's just say it's a good thing Master Jinn isn't standing here." Anakin shrugged, not really caring. "Cody would do damage."

"Loyal Kenobi's Commander." Yoda huffed, then turned to Mace. "Contact _Negotiator_."

"But they are having …" Ahsoka startled when the holo popped up, Master Kenobi in full sight, with the Commander, bucket tucked under his arm, expression stoic and unreadable, standing next to him as an equal, not in the usual two steps behind to the right. 

She gave Skyguy a side eye, who gave one in return.

"Hello there. Anakin are you okay? I'm worried about the levels of anxiety I've been feeling." He focused on his Padawan and grandpadawan, ignoring the rest of the council.

"Well Master might have something to do with the fact we kept getting messages from the _Negotiator_ that something happened! Let alone the clones disappeared then reappeared, except Fox who was a smug bastard, and I have to be friendly to the Chancellor, even though I know he's a Sith. I suck at undercover shit. You know this. I know this. Every person I've ever tried to lie or worked with undercover knows this."

"I'm fine, my dear." He gave him a small smile, one that Anakin knew was for him. It was always soft and full of love. With a deep breath, he calmed his anxiety and returned the smile back to his Master. "I had the good Admiral send those messages to set the trap."

"The one you're going to set off," Rex blurted. 

"All good traps need bait." 

Everyone heard the low growl coming from the Commander, though his face expression hadn't changed. Rex stared at his _ori'vod_ for a few moments, a low whistle escaping. He glanced around to see everyone staring at him, he ignored them and focused on his vod. "Kote, it's good to see you."

"Captain."

Rex nodded, he was getting his _shebs_ kicked later.

"Kriff." Five's eyes went wide, as did Echo's. 

Pond shook his head, he had known something was different with his fellow Commander but couldn't put a finger on it, until Rex called him by his true name. What the hell had been going on with the 212th, and what wasn't his _vod_ telling him. "After this whole thing is done, we're having words Kote."

"Once that traitor is put down." The Commander focused on Fox. "How many of your men have been de-chipped?"

"Over half." Fox answered easily, impressed at what he was seeing. He never thought he would see a clone stand equal with anyone let alone a Jedi. "I'm surprised you hadn't removed it, before this."

"It's out now, and we're working through the 212th." Kote answered, he was already annoyed with himself that he hadn't demanded Snap take it out the moment they discovered it. There had been so much going on, he made the mistake of being complacent. 

Never again will he make that mistake.

"What's your plan?" Mace stared at Obi-Wan, knowing he was going to hate it, but go along with it, because it would work. "I already know I'm going to hate it, so just get it over with."

Obi-Wan gave them a cheeky grin, which made everyone in the room, including the Council, sigh. "I think the Captain put it best."

"He's going to walk up to the Chancellor and say hi." Kote took a deep breath. "At least he's not doing it alone, the full 212th will be behind him. Fox, I'm sure you can figure out how to get your men into position."

"Well as the Crosuscent Guard, it's our duty to protect the Chancellor." 

"He'll want Anakin with him." Obi-Wan wasn't surprised when his Padawan hopped back onto his feet staring at him incredulously.

"Why would he, I feel as if I'm missing something."

"He's setting you up to be his next apprentice." Obi-Wan wanted desperately to reach out, when he felt the panic and fear slice through their bond. "At this moment, he fully believes the clones killed me. What better way to get you to Turn, than having your Master killed by the very people you trusted. He'll convince you this is all Dooku, you'll be so enraged you'll hunt him down and kill him."

"Taking out the apprentice so you can become his next one." Mace shook his head, seeing the ploy. "And he probably wouldn't be upset if you killed most of the 212th in the process."

"Can I just stab him?" Anakin crossed his arms over his chest. "No really. Can I?"

"Evidence we need." Yoda tapped his glimmer stick against his chair. "Then stab him you can."

The whole room stared at the older Jedi, it was Fives who broke the silence with choked off laughter. "I'm not even sure what's real anymore."

"Well you're still ugly, _vod_." Echo's shoved him slightly. "We could escort the General, we're immune to the whole Order." 

"If you go with Skywalker, he'll be suspicious." Obi-Wan pointed out. "Having the Coruscant Guard nearby, can be explained away. That's their job."

"Considering there's a question about the 212th, wouldn't it be normal for the 501st to accompany his General?" Koon asked. "Matter of fact, in theory the Council should be intercepting the _Negotiator_ not the Chancellor."

"Skywalker, this will be painful for you, but…" Mace tried not to laugh at the over exaggerated sigh, especially in such a serious situation. "When you go to meet with the Chancellor, have Fives and Echo escort you, state we were concerned about the lack of information from the 212th. You two stay outside, act normal." They both gave him a viscous grin, which would work perfectly. "While meeting with him, state that the Jedi Council will be meeting the _Negotiator_ \- see what happens." He pointed back to Fives and Echo. "You two need to be recording everything, and the moment he comes out you bring him here, instantly. Ignore whining, pissyness, or over violent tantrums."

"You think he'll do something." Anakin crossed his arms, not liking this situation at all. 

"Yes. And you're going to _convince_ us that it's best that The Chancellor and you meet the _Negotiator_." Depa answered, giving her Master a small smile, seeing where he was going with this plan. "We'll be off to the side, so when he declares himself a Sith Lord we'll be ready."

"You think he'll actually just announce that he's a Sith and has been plotting the demise of the Jedi for years?" Rex frowned, hating this plan even more, and now understood why Kote hadn't really stopped growling.

Fox snorted. "The man hides his enormous ego behind fake humility. _'I'm honored, thank you. Yes I will work hard to make sure that your planet will be protected. It's what I do, but it helps that I can count on your support.'_."

"Well that is normal for politicians." Kit Fitso smiled brightly, bringing a calm back to the chamber. "Though I do agree, he's been playing the game for a long time. My instincts tell me that some of his plans aren't working, so he's pushing harder at Skywalker."

"What do you mean?" Anakin turned towards him. He had worked with Master Fisto, a few times during his apprenticeship. He had always made Anakin feel at ease, made him laugh, and taught him how to view things slightly different. 

"I remember the angry teenager, there were reasons I tossed you into the pool." He chuckled softly at the memories of the flailing Padawan, he at least never tossed him into the deep end, and always had Bant nearby. Desert rats never did well with too much water, but it was a lesson learned.

"I thought you were teaching me to swim." Anakin threw his arms up, a small smile on his face, enjoying the laughter from Kit.

"Well that too, but it did calm you down. Kenobi wasn't the only one to notice your anger got worse after visiting the Chancellor. I wasn't on the Council when they agreed to him mentoring you, and I wouldn't have agreed to it. You were not to be a politician so why be mentored by one." Kit tilted his head slightly, as if thinking back over the years. "Then suddenly you were a lot calmer, first thing I noticed you weren't visiting the Chancellor as much, but it was more than that, something changed. It was like suddenly you understood what being a Jedi was about."

Plo glanced over at his fellow Council Member. "This is very accurate." He glanced over to Anakin. "You suddenly understood the need for discretion and what being a Jedi was about, it wasn't about how powerful you were, but how you used the power to protect others."

"Suddenly you went from an angsty teenager to a stable young man. If he couldn't keep you angry he needed to find other ways to control you." Depa gave him a soft smile. 

"Explains why the Senators birth control disappeared." Fox shook his head. 

Depa blinked a few times, then stared at Fox then back at Anakin. "Tell me…"

"I can hear the 'I'm not pregnant!' all the way from the Senate building." Rex answered with a small laugh. "So what you're saying is the Chancellor is trying to get her knocked up, for what? I'm sorry it doesn't make sense to me."

Fox looked heavenward, hating he was having this particular conversation again. "It would remove her from the playing field, Skywalker being the good dutiful father would go…"

"No, I wouldn't." Anakin shook his head, seeing where Fox was going, but duty came first. "Yeah. if we messed up and she got pregnant, I would be there for her, but she knows my duty is to the Jedi. As her to the Senate. Have you met Padmé? She would give birth in the Naboo pod, yelling at some idiot."

Fox bit back the laughter, trying not to imagine Stone being the one to catch the kid.

"That's not the issue." Obi-Wan spoke up startling everyone, almost forgetting he was still there. "The goal isn't getting Anakin off planet, it's getting him to rely on the Chancellor, and only the Chancellor. He would start dropping hints that the Jedi would kick him out, and that she would have to hide the pregnancy - causing more lying and deceit. Then slowly start planting fears that she would die in childbirth. Getting Anakin paranoid over everything, that his only option was to rely on the Chancellor. Especially, as I would've tragically died at the hands of my men, because of some elaborate trap by Dooku … then when the time was right turn the rest of the clones against the Jedi."

"I'm slightly disturbed how your mind works." Depa gave her friend a look. "Do you have an evil plan to take over the universe we should be concerned for?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Obi-Wan shrugged, a little too innocently for her sake. "I'm two steps ahead of the Chancellor. I got Kote and the 212th."

Mace stared at Yoda. "I blame you entirely for this."

Yoda smiled slightly, everyone could feel the pride in his lineage. "Plan, I do not like, but work it will. Before Skywalker leaves, mediate we should."

"But what's the actual plan?" Fives still wasn't sure what they were doing.

"My _di'kut_ General is going to piss off the Chancellor to such an extent that he will go full Sith, and try to kill him in public." Kote didn't hold back the glare he had for Obi-Wan.

  
"You'll be there to protect me, my dear." Obi-Wan gave him a loving smile. 

"So it's a normal plan, same as everything else we do." Echo nodded just as he turned to head for the door. "Okay I'm going to visit the weapons depot and stock up who's with me."

Everyone followed.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone noticed the new paint job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure where the past few weeks of gone! Between work and the holidays - I've gotten behind :(
> 
> But I had to get at least one more chapter in before the New Year! 
> 
> It's a smaller chapter, more of a lead up.

Admiral Block loved the theatre, he just never thought he would be in the middle of a live performance. Stage had gone all out, segments of holos sent to the GAR, showing a ship falling apart, clones not in control, and panicked officers. At this moment, Grannet and Stage had become cohorts in crime, and he swore after the war they were going to start their own production company.

The General had finally explained what exactly had happened, and it made him sick. Block had watched the clones become their own person, and to take that away … to make them slaves. Sadly, he knew men like Tarkin would order more, and have no problem throwing the clones at 'rebels' as cannon fodder. To discover that the whole war was a concoction for the Chancellor to gain power, and destroy the Republic, just added to the nightmare. 

"Thank you, for telling me." He appreciated the soothing calm he knew the Jedi was sending him. "Sir, we both know there are men on this ship loyal to Tarkin and the likes. Be assured I had Grannet shutdown all outside communications including personal comms. So, at least we'll have the element of surprise."

"When we land, I want you to keep your men on board…"

Brock stood, and gave the General a scathing expression. "No offense sir, but that's not going to happen. The men I personally chose for my crew, are loyal to the Republic, the 7th Sky, this ship, to me, and the Jedi. They will not stand back and watch. We may not normally fight, but maybe it's time we did."

An hour later the Commander had slipped him a note, letting him know to contact Lieutenant Boil, to get weapons. There was something different about him, with all of them. Then again they just had a chip removed from their brains, that was designed to make them slaves.

"Sir, we're being hailed by the GAR, requesting codes and information." Grannet glanced over at the Admiral, a wild look in his eyes. The sergeant was having way too much fun.

"Make it dramatic."

"Yes sir." The officer may have cackled slightly. He sent out segments of information, making it look as if they were barely able to get their communications online. "Stage has set off the special effects around the ship."

It had been the clone's idea to make the _Negotiator_ look as if it had taken damage. Theory being if they had to high tail it out of there, they could with ease. 

"Make sure to let them know where we're landing, we do need all parties to arrive on time." Kenobi was enjoying the show, he was very proud of his men. 

"General." Block glanced over to the Jedi. "It has been an honor, sir."

Obi-Wan patted his shoulder. "No, sacrifices today, Admiral."

"I'll remind you of that, _sir_." Kote stood at the main entrance of the bridge waiting to escort Obi-Wan down to the men.

Everyone noticed the new paint job. 

Instead of the sunburst, that was the main feature for the war, there was now an outline of a Dragon. The head rested on his right shoulder, while the body curved down to his left side, ending with the tail curled around his hip. 

Obi-Wan gave his Commander a smirk, then chuckled as he shook his head, before focusing back on the Admiral. "Can I not convince you to stay behind."

Block just gave him a look, signaled for the men he trusted the most to stay with the clones on the helm. They knew what to do if everything went to shit. He took his place at Master Kenobi's left, while the Commander was on his right. 

He was looking forward to the damage the Field Marshal was likely to do. Ghost Company was right behind them, along with a few of his men. It shouldn't take an act of treason to get both sides to work together, but here they were.

As the ramp lowered, he took a deep breath, glanced over at the Commander, who put on his bucket, before the two of them walked down. 

Block stopped in front of the Chancellor, who was standing next to General Skywalker. Behind them was a section of Croscunt Guards. He discretely tried to check above and to the sides, but he wasn't in a good spot, there were times he envied the clones's helmets.

The Admiral did glance at his men, the Commander, and then the clones, before focusing on the situation in front of him. Though part of him wondered why Waxer had a ball of string painted on his armor…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You to everyone who has left kudos, comments and subscribed. This story wasn't really intended to get this big, but here we are.
> 
> Happy New Year! May 2021 be better than 2020.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Kote, I have a clear shot.' 
> 
> 'Take it.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part you've been waiting for the big confrontation!
> 
> Again thank you for all the comments, kudos and those who subscribe to the story. Each has meant a lot to me.

Anakin Skywalker wasn't happy. 

Actually, he was pissed, but not in the way the kriffin' Sith Lord wanted him to be. Oh no, he was pissed at the fact the man he trusted for a decade had been manipulating him, to make him into a mindless slave. 

All he wanted to do was hug his Master, hand him off to Cody and tell him Obi-Wan was his problem, then take a nap next to Padmé for the next year.

The moment he had stepped into the Chancellor's office, he felt the sticky darkness. How the kriff did he not notice it before?! He bit back the full body shiver, let it slide around him, hating that it slithered under parts of his shields. By the time the meeting was over, he had been fully convinced that it was a good idea that the two of them, and only the two of them, meet with the _Negotiator_. 

"Do you trust your men outside?" The Chancellor nodded to where Fives and Echo were standing guard outside the office.

"With my life." He answered with conviction. "The 501st has bled next to me, stayed through thick and thin, protected Ahsoka, they deserve more than they get." 

"And if the clones turned against your Master?"

"We don't know that." It came across more desperate than intended, but played nicely. "Besides, the 501st is different from the 212th."

"Oh yes, they are more loyal." Papalitine gave him a small smile. 

Anakin bit back every scathing comment, instead leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest looking like a petulant child. 

It worked.

"I'm sure the 212th was loyal, but the 501st is very loyal to you, then you are the better General." Chancellor gave him another smile, before standing and patting him on the shoulder. "Stay nearby, I'm sure Padmé wouldn't mind a visit. Once the _Negotiator_ lands, we will finally know the truth."

"I haven't seen her yet, so that will be nice." He hopped out of his chair, acting like an excited kid to go see his 'secret' girlfriend … that everyone knew about.

"I will let you deal with the Jedi Council, why they haven't made you a Master yet is beyond me." He escorted him towards the door. 

"I'm not ready to be a Master." He felt the anger at the Council start to build. The way things were going he was going to need years with a mind healer, just to discover what damage had been done by the Sith. Though killing him would likely make him feel a whole lot better. "They think I'm still reckless."

"Hmm, maybe I should make them, for their own good."

Anakin stepped away, giving him a look. "You're not a Jedi, nor do you know the ways of the Force. That would be like Master Windu telling you who to appoint on your staff."

"Oh my young friend, you still have a lot to learn about politics." His smile faded, the facade dropped slightly. "I know more than the Jedi would like. They are blinded by their arrogance."

"I could say the same thing about politicians." Anakin shook his head, not likely how fogging his thinking had become. "It is a blessing that the Republic is controlled by a good man."

"Yes. Now if only this war would end." The door opened, to reveal Fives and Echo standing on either side, facing outwards. "I do hope your Master is alright, but my dear friend you should be prepared for the worse."

In a rare show of defiance, Anakin laughed. "I have no worries for my Master, he's died on me more times that I can count." He stepped out of the office, and didn't look back instead headed straight for the elevators with his ARC Troopers by his side.

The moment the elevator door closed. "Get me to Mace. I can still feel the slimy darkness in my head." 

Fives was tempted to just shoot the Chancellor, but had a feeling it wouldn't end well for him or his brothers. Instead they escorted him directly to Mace, who took one look at the young Knight and dragged him off, to where they weren't sure.

Rex had appeared before them, pushed them towards the healers. "It won't take long to get the chips out, especially with the added Jedi Healing. Mine and Ponds chips are already gone, taken out while you were babysitting the General. Generals Koon and Depa went to discuss the situation with their Commanders, I'm pretty sure the screeching I heard was Wolffe though it could've been Grey. I'm not sure where General Yoda disappeared to."

"What about those out in the field?" Fives asked as they made their way to the Healers.

"The _Jetii_ have sent out word, not to answer any comms unless it's from them personally. There was some confusion, as most of the Commanders had got Cody's message. Bly is pissed, wants answers, but was willing to toss his comm and everyone else's to keep General Secura safe. From what I heard she rolled her eyes at him, and requested Kit contact her when he could."

"How did the 212th get around it?" Echo asked.

"Dragon. Dude. Dragon." Fives rolled his eyes. "Technically General Kenobi isn't always a Jedi."

"Yeah but, he would've had to be in…"

"Shut up both of you!" Rex glared at them before they could start arguing schematics in the middle of the hall. "I'm sure Kote stubbornness and the General dragonness was enough. Into the healers you go, why do I even put up with you!"

Before they could argue they were dragged into the healing wards by a determined Twi'lek and Mon Calamari.

The moment they received word the _Negotiator_ was in orbit, everyone moved into position. Anakin escorted the Chancellor to the docking bay furthest from the rest of the GAR. The ship reported damage, and had been sent to one of the repair docks. 

When Commander Fox stated he and a few of his men would be coming along, Anakin tried to persuade him not to, only to have the Chancellor agree to the escort, smiling in a way that made them all uncomfortable. 

Fox was very thankful that General Windu had shown them how to shield, keeping their emotions behind a wall. He opened a line to his men, adding in Ponds, Rex and the two _di'kuts_ from Torrent, he hoped Kote would tap in the moment he disembarked. Right now the Jedi were far enough away not to be noticed or suspected of being in the area. 

Fox was also pretty sure the Guard was the Chancellor's back up. 

If what happened didn't go to his plan he would order Sixty-Six. He smothered a smirk. Well, someone was in for a surprise.

"There seems to be a lot of damage." Papeltine gave a worried sigh, watching as the Star Destroyer lumbered into the docking station. 

"I've landed worse." Anakin crossed his arms over his chest, smirking slightly. The extra time with Mace had been helpful. Shields were tighter, just low enough in one area to let the ooze of darkness slide around, but not hinder him. "Actually, considering the fires and sparks, I got to give credit to the person on the helm."

"I'm sure the men and women who work for the GAR are very qualified." He patted Anakin's arm. "Now I want you to be prepared for the worst."

"Oh I am."

Fox wasn't sure how the Chancellor missed the snarl in that particular comment. Then again he likely thought it was for the 'uncontrollable clones'. 

As the disembarkment ramp lowered, Anakin glanced back at the Coruscant Guards. There was a subtle hand signal, asking if they were ready. Fox gave him a nod. 

He focused back on the ship, if he hadn't known Obi-Wan was fine and that Stage seriously deserved an award for this whole performance, he would've been terrified when Admiral Block and Commander Cody walked down the ramp together, and stopped in front of them. He couldn't remember anytime a member of the GAR stood side by side with the clones, let alone both of equal ranking.

Then he saw Cody's new paint job.

Subtle.

But then Paplatine likely didn't know about Dragons, let alone Obi-Wan, or for that matter even remotely paid attention to the clones armour. 

It was also one of the most awkward moments in Anakin's life, and he had some odd ones over his apprenticeship. He still would not talk about the diplomatic incident from Alor Five, nope he erased that from his memory. 

"Admiral." The Chancellor barely acknowledged the Commander. "We were worried, it seemed that the clones had taken over the ship."

'What the hell is painted on your armour?' Fox demanded over their private comms.

'Not now.' Kote's tone indicated there would be no discussion.

'We'll be having that talk later. Right now quick recap. All men in the vicinity have been de-chipped. Reinforcements are only a few cliks away.' Fox made sure he was aware of the players and where they were on the battlefield.

'What's on his armour?' Fives butted into the conversation.

'Seriously?' Kote growled.

'Some type of lizard.' Fox answered with ease.

'Oh Kote.' Rex's voice held more of an awe, than surprise.

'What does that mean?' Ponds demanded, no one answered him. 

'We all know this whole situation is going to go to _osik_ , so follow my lead …' there was a small pause '... just in case - Do NOT shoot the lizard.'

'No, bad. Bad idea. Do not shoot the lizard.' Fives added to the conversation. 'If you do I will only take bets on which one will hurt you first, General Skywalker or Cody.'

'Kote.' Fox and Rex said at the exact time.

'Lizard?' Ponds again spoke up only to get ignored. When this was over with, and if they all lived through it, he was going to slam heads together to get information.

"I do apologize if that was how it came across." Block made sure to clasp his hands behind his back, alluding to being a good GAR Admiral, and falling into parade rest for the Supreme Chancellor's presence. "We received word that there was a traitor in our midst."

"They caused the damage to the ship." He waved his hands towards the sparks flying and smoke filtering out from the Star Destroyer. 

"You could say that." 

Palpatine was getting annoyed fast, Admiral Block was being elusive and wasn't showing him the respect he deserved. "CC-2224…."

"That would be Field Marshal Commander Cody to you." A voice called out from the top of the ramp. 

Anakin felt the cloying hostile anger coming off the Chancellor, as he gripped his arm holding him by his side. "Kenobi."

Obi-Wan made his way down the gangplank, settling next to the Commander. "That would be Master Jedi to you." Though he looked calm, as if this was a normal every day meeting, the tension in the air was so thick one could taste it. "Why, Chancellor, you seem surprised to see me. You must know by now I'm not that easy to kill."

"It would seem you can't follow orders, Commander." He knew there was no working his way out of this. He had no idea how the command failed, but it would not stop him. 

"I don't take orders from traitors." Kote snarled, hand resting on his weapon. "Neither do my men."

"Well then." With ease, he lifted his hand and waved it towards the Coruscant Guard, then back at the traitors. "Commander Fox, Execute Order 66."

"I also don't take orders from traitors." Fox flashed a hand signal, his men moved out, surrounding the Chancellor. 

Anakin pulled his arm out of his grip and stepped away, hand moved towards his lightsaber. The hatred that spilled out from Palpatine was dark, twisted and filled with pain. It pushed against his shields, demanding his surrender.

"You have turned these men against the Republic!" The Chancellor pulled himself to full height, a twisted snarl on his face as he pointed at Master Kenobi. "I should have you arrested."

"Once the evidence I sent has finished uploading into the comms of the Jedi Council, along with a variety of Senators, I think it will be you who will be arrested." Obi-Wan dropped his robe at the end of the ramp. 

He ignored Kote's exasperation, and the Admiral's eyeroll.

It might have been a bad idea to let those two become friends. 

A mental nudge towards Anakin had him moving further from the Chancellor, while easing closer to Block and his men, they were the most vulnerable in the situation. 

Obi-Wan put himself between the Sith and the 212th, though the argument with his Mate was long and loud, Kote had to concede that his men were not equipped to deal with a Sith of this magnitude. They on rare occasions held their own against Ventress, and painfully had to admit as the war progressed she was less about hurting the clones, and more about flirting with Obi-Wan to annoy everyone.

His lightsaber was in his hand, gaze focused on the Chancellor. How he had never seen the evil pouring out of him, will haunt him for years. "You're under arrest for crimes against the Republic."

"I am the Republic!" He seethed, the facade of a nice gentle old man dropping, showing his true nature. 

"Your game is up Palpatine. You have no power here. You have lost your influence over my Padawan. My men will no longer die at your whim, nor will they be controlled." He settled into a defensive position. "It's over."

The laughter sent shivers down everyone's spine. It was the laugh of a man, who had nothing to lose and everything to destroy.

With a flash of his wrist a small dart shot out from under the long elaborate robes striking Kenobi in the leg. "Now the Republic will see their true enemy."

"Obi-Wan." Kote knew instantly something was wrong. Instinct's were screaming his Mate had been poisoned, but by his expression - it was far worse.

"Take this." He handed off his lightsaber, before staggering away from anyone he would harm. 

Besides manipulating the situation to make them look weak, a second benefit of a crippled ship was getting them assigned to the furthest repair dock, away from civilians, but more importantly gave them more maneuverability.

Kote would be able to use the ship to keep the men protected from the power of the Sith, with the last option to get everyone back on board, and away from the area.

"General?" Block glanced between the Jedi then the Commander, sensing something had gone horribly wrong. "What's going on?"

"Pull back, set up _Negotiator_ _Protocol_. Use the ship as cover, make sure all personnel are out of harm's way." Kote ordered barely noticing that Fox had started to move, following his lead. 'Fox get your men out of there.' There was a slight pause. 'Remember when I said about not shooting the lizard.'

'Actually you never answered any of my questions about that.' Ponds' irritation was evident.

'I meant it. DO NOT shoot the lizard.'

Obi-Wan pulled the dart from his leg and tossed it to the ground. He should've seen this coming. Dragon Hunters had poisons that forced a Dragon to transition, it was how they located one in a crowd of people. Being forced to turn was difficult on the mind and body, it was very disorientating and put the Dragon in a vulnerable state.

He had no doubts that Kote, his men, along with Anakin would protect him, but he also knew the ramifications were going to go beyond taking down a Sith Lord. 

Staggering further away from the ship, and those who were vulnerable, he turned towards the Sith, a snarl on his face as the transformation took over. He shook his head, trying to clear the disjointed feelings, and focus inward, pulling the Force to him, purging the last of the poison from his systems. 

"The Jedi have been harboring Dragons. Creatures who hunt and kill innocents!" Chancellor looked towards Anakin, hand reaching out to him. "The Jedi, and your Master have been lying to you. They've been hiding such a foul creature. It was a blessing that a loyal GAR Captain informed us of this treachery."

"Glad to do my duty sir." Captain Henries knew his day would finally come, when he would finally be recognized and promoted to a position worthy of his rank. 

He had only taken a few steps forward before he fell to the ground dead, a blaster shot to the chest.

'I ordered you not to take the first shot!'

'It wasn't us.' Boil tilted his helmet towards Admiral Block who holstered his weapon. 'We may have to adopt him. Just saying he's one of us now, he killed to protect the General.'

"I don't tolerate traitors on my ship." He focused back on the Chancellor. "Your actions here have proved you are a traitor to the Republic. As a member of the Grand Army of the Republic, I hereby order your arrest, Commander Fox …"

"I have worked too hard to be taken down by this patheticness " He let his own lightsaber drop into his hand, as he advanced towards the Admiral, only to have the Dragon block his path, a low rumbling growl verberated around the area.

"I would prefer you to face the consequences of your actions, but I will drop you where you stand if you take another step towards my protectees." The Dragon crouched low, ready for an attack, claws extended, tail twitched in a way none of them had seen before. 

"Anakin!" Paplatine stepped back, lightsaber hidden once again. "It's going to kill me! You must save me from this vile creature."

"Sure let me get right on that." Anakin gave the Chancellor an incredulous look. "Master, can you not eat him, we do not know what it will do to your digestive system, and we know how Snap feels about making yourself sick."

"I would never!" Obi-Wan didn't take his eyes off the threat. "I may chew in self defense, but would never swallow, I have some taste. Unlike you, who think bugs are a perfectly acceptable snack."

"He's manipulated you, Anakin." The Chancellor tone softened, as if talking to a diluted child. "Dragons are evil creatures…"

"This coming from a Sith Lord!" He spat back at him, as he ignited his lightsaber. "You failed Paplatine. I will not fall, but you will die."

'Kote, I have a clear shot.' 

'Take it.'

Fox didn't hesitate, only to dive to the ground when the bolt was shot back at him. The Chancellor laughed as the red lightsaber glowed in front of him. "It will take more than that to defeat me!"

Kote lifted his hand, made it into a fist, then pointed it at the Sith. 'We've practiced this. Distract and deflect. Let the _Jetii_ do their jobs.'

'I've got the high ground.' Longshot stated as he settled from his perch on top of the Negotiator. 'Also LAAT's coming in hard and fast, looks like our backup has arrived.'

Kote grabbed the Admiral and moved him behind Ghost Company "Let them do their job, Admiral."

"I'm taking that since our General looks like a big lizard but is acting like a big cat, is why Waxer has a ball and string painted on his armour?" He asked while taking shots along with the clones, despite knowing their aim was better than his. 

"It keeps the men entertained."

Block snorted, then grabbed his comn. "Grannet, bring the ship to full power, get our weapons online."

'I take it we're not to shoot the big lizard that's bouncing around?'

"Not unless you want to piss off the Commander." Block answered, trying not to roll his eyes. At this moment he wasn't even sure what his life had become. His General was a DragonTooka that was fighting a Sith Lord. While his men were working with the clones, setting up charges and traps along the perimeter of the ship.

'Yeah, not a good idea.'

Block gave Cody a sideways look. "And here I thought the big secret was the two of you." He waved his hand between the Dragon and Commander, before taking a few more shots. "Dragon wasn't even on my top twenty of possible weird shit going on."

"Well if it makes you feel better, we just labeled the whole Dragon thing as weird _Jetii osik_." Boil commented, pulling another one of the Natborns away from the firefight. "Though really, can we honestly say that this is the weirdest thing we've seen?"

"Since I joined the 7th Sky Corp, specifically the 212th, no it's really not." 

When it suddenly got quiet he looked over the barricade Ghost Company had created, under the ship. Boil and Waxer had secured his men behind them, though at least half wiggled their way to the front, ready to fight with the rest of them. 

The Coruscant Guard had been scattered, he could see their distinct red regrouping behind stacked pallets and scattered machinery. 

The Commander was giving orders, moving troops to surround the area. Closing up gaps, making it hard for the Chancellor to escape. He had always known Cody was a tactical genius, but had never seen him on the field.

The General was pacing slightly, the claws clicking against the metal, creating sparks and sounded menacing across the bay. Skywalker was nearby, looking murderous, but that really wasn't a new expression. 

The traitor on the other hand was way too calm for this to end any way but violently.

"This is going to go to shit." Block took a deep breath, realizing he was likely going to die in battle with his men and the clones, to protect the Republic.

"When does it not." Kote answered, moving up and over the barricade, signaling Ghost Company to follow at a slow and steady pace. 

"Cover them." Jacen ordered, proud that his own men didn't hesitate as they filled the gaps.

If there was one thing he would never forget from this moment, was the utter silence. As if the whole universe held its breath, waiting.

In between blinks the world went into chaos.

Where the Chancellor stood, was now a large Dragon, twice the size of the General. "Shit!" He really couldn't fault his Lieutenant, as a few crude words had escaped his own mouth. 

"I will destroy everything you hold dear, Kenobi." Paplatine laughed as the smaller dragon scuttled backwards. "The Jedi will be destroyed, your precious Temple burned to the ground. Stewjon will be annihilated. Anakin will kneel to my power, and we will build a glorious Empire!"

"I would rather die," Anakin spat back at him.

"That can be arranged." 

"Get behind me!" Obi-Wan moved between his Padawan and the new threat just as a bolt of electricity hit the ground where Anakin had stood. He used his back paw to push his Padawan further away, directly into the protective arms of Kote and the 212th. 

Kenobi dodged a second bolt of electricity, by jumping onto one of the massive crane's. He scrambled up the arm, snagged the hook, pulling on it as he used the momentum to propel himself into the empty repair bay, next door. 

He grunted in pain, not quite making the landing. 

Just as he got his feet under him, he lost his balance when the Sith landed with a heavy thud not far from him. With a snarl he leapt at the bulky Dragon, claws sliding across his face, causing him to yell out in pain.

Jumping away from the Sith, his mind working every scenario, every option. Kote now had the high ground, and could get the men into position. He just needed to keep Paplatine occupied.

The Chancellor completely stilled, as his body began to glow.

This wasn't going to be good.

The large foot slammed into the ground sending electricity along the floor, knocking Obi-Wan off his feet, plummeting him into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last note - Ponds is so done with his vods osik.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kriffing Sith. I'm so done with this kriffing war, and being manipulated by kriffing politicians who want to take over the kriffing universe. I need a Force damn vacation when this is kriffing over!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go! The climatic battle against the Sith!
> 
> Thank you for all your notes/kudos! They've been inspiring and always make my day.
> 
> There's likely at least one more chapter, maybe one more after that.

The moment Papaltine showed himself as the Sith the LAATs were moving towards the area. "Commander, Captain, I want you to rendezvous with Commander Cody. Do not engage with the Sith, let us handle it."

"Sir." Ponds tilted his head as his vod chatted away. "There seems to be an issue with General Kenobi."

"What?" Mace focused on his commander. 

"Something about not shooting the lizard, I'm not getting any more information out of Kote or Fox." He sounded frustrated. "Sir, do you know what any of that means."

"Kriff!" He glanced out the LAAT, as they approached. He could see Obi-Wan running around in Dragon form, only to stare in shock when Papaltane transformed. "Kriffing Sith. I'm so done with this kriffing war, and being manipulated by kriffing politicians who want to take over the kriffing universe. I need a Force damn vacation when this is kriffing over!"

"Tell us how you really feel, sir." Fives gave him a thumbs up.

Mace glanced at Ponds, unclipped his lightsaber and handed it to him. "Ponds, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. You deserved a nice chat over caf, then being tossed into this shit. Hell, all of you deserved kriffing better." He leaned back into the LAAT, yelling up at the pilot. "Get me as close to the Dragons as you can."

Ponds clipped the lightsaber to his belt, not quite sure what was going on, but really really hated that the _di'kuts_ from Torrent seem to be in on the whole thing. "Sir?" Mace patted him on the shoulder, gave him a manic grin then jumped out the LAAT. "SIR!?"

"What? Your General has never jumped out of a LAAT right into the middle of a battle?" Echo asked nonchalantly. 

"Usually he had his lightsaber, and didn't turn into a giant …" He waved his hand at the large black creature that was quickly descending to the ground, until his wings unfolded to help slow his landing.

"Dragon," Rex answered. "He's a badass Dragon, as is General Kenobi."

He leaned out the LAAT. "Sir! We're having words later!"

Mace smirked at hearing his Commander, he was pretty sure Ponds was going to give him an ear full, it was also a high chance the Council would be right behind him. Only Depa, Yoda and Koon had known about him and Obi-Wan … well now it would seem not just the Jedi will know, but the whole universe. 

He landed directly in front of his friend, from a nudge in the Force, he knew his fellow Dragon was fine, just stunned. 

"Palpatine." Mace growled teeth bared, wings spread out protecting Obi-Wan. 

He had finally got a good look at the Dragon in front of him. 

He was old, maybe one of the oldest on record, possibly dated back to the Sith and Jedi Wars. He was bulky, but not tall. The skin was greyish, with blue veins running across the back, and down the legs to his feet, which were designed for stomping. He was a ground Dragon, no wings, but his tail was thick and could easily destroy anything that got in its way. 

He was one ugly bastard.

The large Dragon startled at first, then laughed. "How many evil creatures are the Jedi hiding? This will make destroying the Jedi so much more enjoyable." Electricity spread across the bay floor as one of Dragon's paws slammed into the ground.

Mace reared up, wings out and claws grabbing a hold of Obi-Wan to protect him from the attack. He was able to move the smaller Dragon onto one of the walkways, away from the Sith, noticing instantly the 212th was moving into a protective line. He settled in front of the Sith, and with a snarl he spat out purple globs of acid. Paplatine screamed as a few of them hit, burning through the plated skin. 

Kote moved Ghost Company around their General, ordering them to protect him to the best of their ability. Wooley, along with Mythic, plus some of the shinies, made their way towards the Dragon. He saw Snap checking on men who had fallen, yelling for stretchers, to get them out of harm's way. It wouldn't take long before the medic made his way to his least favorite patient.

The Jedi began to disembark from their LAATs and surrounded the fighting Dragons.

At the moment, no one knew exactly what to do. The creatures were massive, and getting between the fight wasn't an option.

Skywalker headed straight for Kote, with Rex, Ponds, Fives, and Echo covering his rear. "The Jedi Masters are surrounding the area, they are going to use Mace as a distraction. Setting up small attacks against the ugly bastard, aiming to incapacitate."

"That's not going to work." Kote could see the benefits, but the attack was too small, let alone any one of the Jedi could get stepped on at any given moment. This wasn't something he trained for, they didn't have modules on how to work a battle around raging Dragons. He was going to work one up after this, and make sure the men train with the General.

"I know that." Skywalker gave him a smirk, the one that usually meant something was going to blow up, but this time … this time Kote was okay with blowing _osik_ up. "That thing has the ability to zap anyone with electricity, and has skin made of armor. A lightsaber is not getting through its hide, but they can keep the _sleemo_ distracted while we fire up the weapons on the _Negotiator_. Is it operational?"

"Grannet sent me the all clear." Block answered, taking point next to the Commander. His uniform jacket was missing, along with his hat. There were some smudges across his face, and a makeshift bandage adorned his arm. "Weapons will be fully operational in a few moments. Target is ready, and knows to aim for the ugly one."

"I've got men protecting the General, plus coordinated with Fox to get as many _vode_ along the edges of the dock. We can focus all our fire power onto The Chancellor…"

There was a large crash that shook the area. Kote looked over to see the Sith shake his head, then slowly stood back up. The damage to the wall was massive, the Dragon was barely phased. With a growl it charged Master Windu, sending him halfway down the bay.

"The moment you can, take the shot!" Kote ordered.

They could hear the wine of the weapons as they came online, as did the Sith. It's armour and bulkiness was a disadvantage when he needed to move fast. One shot slid across it's back, the second at its feet, the third hit him square on. 

Everyone held their breath.

No way it would be that easy.

The Chancellor slowly got back onto his feet, shook the debris off the body, then turned towards the _Negotiator_. With a deep angry roar, he charged the wall where Kote and Skywalker stood.

"Focus all firepower!" Kote ordered as he lifted his own weapon, aiming at the advancing creature. His _vode_ stood their ground next to him, staring down the Sith, ready to give their lives if need be.

Anakin Skywalker was not going to lose any of his men to the whim of a power hungry greedy old _sleemo_. He threw his hands out, opening himself to the Force, as he worked on pushing the creature away. He focused, for once not on the unfairness of his life, the anger he had towards those who wronged him, or the fear of losing his men, Padawan, Master … instead he remembered when he saw the Dragon for the first time, moments when he curled up with Padmé on the couch, 501st Storytime, learning Vaapad with Mace, how proud he was of Ahsoka, and letting himself feel the men's love for each other, especially Kote, the brightest of them all, his strength and devotion to his _vode_ and Obi-Wan.

He closed his eyes, embraced his Master's love for him, then pushed.

The Chancellor snarled, at the invisible wall slowing his attack. 

How dare that stupid child think he could fight him, who had no idea the power of the darkside. 

He had plans for Skywalker, and the idiot was throwing it all away to save those pathetic clones.

Adjusting the attack, he turned away from a frontal assault, swung his tail around and slammed it into the wall, destroying the structure instantly. He relished in the fear, death, and destruction. 

Anakin panicked when the wall gave out from under his feet. His focus shifted to grab a hold of as many of the men as he could, fear began to creep in when he felt them dying. He wasn't strong enough to save them. Damn it! He was The Chosen One! Suddenly, he felt the warm presence of Masters Fisto and Koon. 

'Calm young one. You don't have to do this alone.' 

Between the three of them they saved as many as they could. The men lost, were only matching away, not forgotten. 

"Report!" Kote's controlled calm orders had the men regain their focus on the situation at hand.

"We lost half the wall, a large portion of the men were able to scramble on to other sections that were still standing." Fox reported. "The Big Black Lizard attacked the Chancellor, setting off another Lizard Death Match. The _Jetii_ are moving along the walls, making sure there isn't another attack."

"Target is tracking the ugly Lizard, but he can't get a clear shot with the Snarling Black one too close." Garrnett added to the conversations.

"We have incoming LAAT's." Ponds added, pointing to three more landing at the end of the empty bay. "Looks like reinforcements."

"Kote, we're having words later." Gree's gruffer voice came over the comms. "Get everyone away from the 'Lizard Death Match', we've got another combiant coming in."

"More Lizards!" Fox sounded exasperated. "Do you know how much paperwork this is going to be? No seriously, the amount of forms I'm going to fill out because the Chancellor went Lizard and fought a grudge match with other Lizards!"

"Is there a form for that?" Rex asked with a curiosity that wasn't healthy for Fox. 

Fox was ready to shoot his _vod_ and disguise it as part of the 'Lizard Death Match', when he saw the ugly one rear back up, focusing on those who had survived the first attack. "Kote!" He knew that the Chancellor was aiming for his fellow Commander.

Everyone responded to the warning, weapons raised ready to continue the fight. Only to hear a growl, and a shadow pass overhead. Obi-Wan had jumped directly onto the Chancellor's back, claws digging under the armor, making the Dragon thrash trying to get him off.

"I will not allow you to hurt anymore innocents!" He growled, as he dug his claws in deeper, pulling at the plating, trying to rip a few of them off.

Mace took the opportunity and charged into the Dragon pushing all of them into one of the corners. The three crashed around, making the clones and Jedi move quickly out of their way. 

The Chancellor swung his tale smacking into Mace, sending him reeling, then slammed Kenobi into the wall, until he jumped off and away. He growled as the two stood side by side, ready to take him on. "You think you're powerful enough to defeat me! No one can defeat me! I am all powerful. The Republic will be mine!"

"Serious with this shit." Mace rolled his eyes at the dramatics. "And I thought Skywalker was over dramatic."

"HEY!"

They ignored the indigent yell from the other side of the bay.

"We got to get to his underbelly." Obi-Wan flicked off at least two of the armour plating off his claws. "This isn't going to end with an arrest."

"Kriff no. I'm done with this bastard." Mace snarled, spitting another acid bomb at him, smirking when it hit an area Obi-Wan had ripped off the plating. "If I get him up onto his hindlegs…"

"I can slice him open." Obi-Wan stalked behind Mace, sending a perception of what they were planning to Anakin, who got the message and started sending hand signals to the Jedi and Clones.

Mace crouched down, teeth bared ready for the attack, when a familiar sound reached their ears, one that was completely out of context to the situation. He paused, along with Obi-Wan to look over to see Yoda walking up the mostly destroyed bay. His glimmer stick, clicking softly on the metal with each step.

Kote watched as Gree's men ran along the walls, getting into position. He waited until the Commander made his way to the small command post they had carved out on the remaining wall, next to the Negotiator.

"Yoda?" He asked incredulously. Master Yoda wasn't found on the battlefield often, but the times he was, he worked with Gree's 41st Elite Corp. "I admit the _Jetii_ is very skilled, but…"

"Judge him by his size, do you?" Gree's helmet tilted slightly, Kote knew he was getting that look. "Besides aren't you in on the whole thing?"

He was thankful for his bucket, as he was sure the amount of blinking would set him up for years of teasing from Gree, not that his _vod_ would need any excuse to torment him. He snapped a look towards the Dragons, as they all watched Yoda settle in front of them. "Oh you've got to be kriffin' kidding me."

"Master Yoda." The Chancellor looked down at the small Jedi. "Have you come to surrender your order."

His ears flattened, as he sighed and leaned on his stick for support. "Call upon you to surrender, I am." 

"And if I don't?" He sneered at the troll. "What will you do, I'm more powerful than all of your Jedi."

Anakin watched the scene playout, not sure what was going on. He could feel confusion coming from all of the Jedi present. It would seem no one knew what Yoda was up to, but they were all ready to back one of the oldest Jedi's in the order. Matter of fact, the only two who hadn't seemed shocked were Obi-Wan and Mace, and they were moving in anticipation … of what?

"KRIFFIN HELL!" Anakin jumped backwards, only to be grabbed by Fives before he fell off the wall, when the largest Dragon he had ever seen was staring down the Chancellor. 

It was massive in bulk, similar to the Chancellor in type. A large center body, with solid feet that could step on one of his starfighters and not notice. The tail was long, thick but didn't have the round end like the Chancellor, who used his like a club. The neck seemed to be long, as the tail as it swung around, large blinking eyes focused on the Sith. 

"Totally did **not** see that coming!" Rex yelled, stepping back into Kote, who he swore was laughing inappropriately. His _ori'vod_ may have lost his mind, not that anyone would've blamed him.

"Plot twist!" Boil moved with Waxer as they ran down the wall, to get a better view and to get away from the massive long tail that was swinging towards the wall. "How the hell does something that big, fit into something that small."

Kote's laughter only got worse. 

Admiral Block looked over at the Commander, and patted him on the shoulder. "I feel you." 

  
Kote sobered up, ignoring Gree's slaps to his back. "This is something I should've known!" He yelled towards his _riduur_ , though doubted he could hear him over the epic 'Lizard Death Match' that was going on.

"I quit!" Fox threw his hands up and just watched. "I'm not cleaning up this mess!"

Obi-Wan used Mace as leverage and jumped onto the wall, ran along its length, then launched himself at the Sith, claws digging into the unprotected sections. He held on when Mace used the distraction and slammed into the bulky Dragon.

The Jedi and clones could only watch as the fight continued. There was nothing they could do, but keep it contained, and out of the way.

Rex grabbed Kote's arm holding him back, when Obi-Wan screamed out in pain. They could see the electricity zapping at the Dragon's paws. The smell of burning flesh was getting Kote more distressed. Wooley, along with a Mythic, grabbed Snap just in time, before he was off one of the gangplanks. 

Even the Jedi were getting frustrated at the lack of being able to help their fellow Jedi. Koon, along with Fitso reached out towards Obi-Wan, trying to soften the pain and absorb the electricity.

Despite the pain he held onto the bastard. 

Mace was using the distraction to push and drag the Sith out of the corner, working to flip him onto his side, but wasn't able to get the leverage. 

Kenobi jumped off the Sith, landed on Mace then lept back onto the wall, and aimed for one of the walkways that was barely attached. He ran along it, until he could jump on Yoda's back, who was blocking all attempts for the Chancellor to get away, launched himself at the bastard slamming into his side destabilize him, giving Mace the leverage he needed to get his head under the Sith and flip him onto his back.

He rolled with the Sith, though wasn't able to get out of the way. The massive bulk landed on his hindleg, snapping the bone. Using the last of his strength he pulled himself out from under the downed Dragon, used his front paws to snag the armour plating and yanked, rolling the Sith onto his back, exposing his defenseless underbelly. 

Yoda's large foot stepped on the Chancellor's chest holding him in place, as his head tilted downwards, a mouth filled with rows of razor sharp teeth, opened wide and bit down on the exposed neck, he gave it a vicious twist … killing the Sith. 

The sound of the bones snapping had echoed across the destruction, causing even the hardest of soldiers to cringe.

There was a collective silence, as everyone wondered if it was over, when the body of the Dragon curled into itself, then exploded outwards slamming Obi-Wan into the wall, shoved Mace backwards, it was powerful enough that it even pushed Yoda a few feet. 

The backlash in the Force was dark, ripping through the Jedi sending a few to the ground unconscious. Anakin instinctively threw his hands out, to try and block the darkness as it rushed towards him, seeking a place to manifest. He felt it swirl around him, offering him ultimate power, all he had to do was to let go …

_'Master.'_

_'Ahsoka!'_

_He suddenly saw her fighting Maul, who was pushing her back while gaining ground. He couldn't let this happen. It was his worst fear, failing someone he was supposed to protect._

_'Skyguy.' Her tone was sharp, making him focus on her. 'Look past me, what do you see.'_

_He blinked, suddenly standing next to his Padawan, looking at the scene before them. It was Mandalore specifically the Capital City of Sundari … Ahsoka was fighting Maul, but she wasn't alone. Rex stood at her back, keeping Death Watch occupied, as was his vod. There was no way to miss the flash of gold that was the 212th mixed in with the blue of the 501st._

_Kote was distinct in his armour that symbolized his place next to his Mate, the flash of the Red Dragon painted on his chest. He was locked in battle with Pre Vizsla … then he heard the roar of a Dragon._

Anakin let go of his fear, the scene faded as the darkness dissipated and disappeared. 

He focused on the Dragons, noticing that everything was calm, despite the devastating destruction that had occurred. Clones and Jedi alike were moving around, shoring up sections that were destroyed, checking on those injured, and securing the area.

Fox was yelling at his men, making sure there was a perimeter to keep out civilians. It was likely footage of the epic 'Lizard Death Match' was already all over the holo-net. 

Gree and his men moved straight towards Yoda who was once again in his smaller form. He sat in the middle of the bay, looking old and worn. The Commander gently picked him up, wrapped him in his cloak, then headed back to the Temple. Anakin swore he heard the Commander, promising Yoda some eggs.

He had no doubt that from this moment on, he was never going to look at Yoda the same again. He couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't told, but at this moment it wasn't important. Instead he focused on the last two Dragons. 

Kote and Ponds were already making their way to the exhausted creatures. He sat down on the wall, not surprised when Rex and Ahsoka took a seat next to him. Rex glanced across him to Ahsoka, who gave him a smirk. Anakin shook his head, "Mandalore?" 

Ahsoka leaned against him, while Rex snorted. "You do realize that Kote is 91% Jango. Lucky for us it's the good 91%."

"Mandalore it is." He wasn't sure how Rex saw the same vision, but he was settled between his Padawan and Captain. They'll deal with the next crisis after he had a nap with Padmé.

Obi-Wan decided that laying on the ground was a really good idea. His paws hurt, hindleg was at an awkward angle, and everything ached. Mace shuffled towards the smaller Dragon, using his paw to shove the shriveled husk of the Sith to the side. He flopped down, pulling Obi-Wan closer to him, who just laid his head on his friend's shoulder. "Well that was fun." 

"Kriffin' Sith." Mace muttered, laying his head down taking comfort from his fellow Dragon. "You deal with the Senate, I'll deal with the Council."

"I'm just going to send in Kote, let him take over." Obi-Wan shifted, head laying across Mace's neck as he watched his Mate stalk across the bay, he chuckled when Mythic ran up and handed over his robe. 

Mythic deserved a promotion.

"Your Mate is a scary bastard."

"I know, and it's really hot." 

Mace rolled his eyes, then froze when he noticed Ponds standing in front of him, glaring even if he couldn't see his face, he could feel his glare. "Commander."

"On no, you don't get to Commander me." He reached out and actually poked Mace in the nose. "You will explain everything, and I mean everything, _sir_."

"And you." Kote glared up at his Mate. "Snap is on a rampage, and there isn't a bacta tank big enough to handle you in this size."

He rubbed against Mace, sending warmth and calm, as he could feel him panicking. He glanced at Ponds, just before he transformed back into human. "Don't be too hard on him."

"Once I'm done with this giant _di'kut_ , I'm having it out with my _vod_." He glared at Kote, who ignored him completely. "So how do you transfer…"

Obi-Wan fell into his Mate's arms the moment he changed back, groaning in pain as the injuries transferred into his human form. "I don't think I'm walking out of here, my dear."

Kote didn't hesitate, wrapped him in his cloak, then picked him up. "Just rest, _ner Jetii_." As the two walked away, Snap walked next to them, giving the General something for the pain, softly lecturing him on being an _di'kut_ for taking on a Sith Dragon of all things.

Ponds focused on his Jedi, who was suddenly standing in front of him naked as the day he was born. "Sir."

"Didn't bring any spare clothes." He shrugged, turning to follow the rest of them out of the bay, and back to the Temple. 

The man had no shame, and didn't care that he was completely naked. Ponds pulled off his bucket and held it to his side covering the General's bare _shebs_. "Tell me."

"I was born to a Clan of Dragons … " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ponds is so done and Mace has a lot of explaining to do!
> 
> If you're interested you can follow me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nico-meridius)

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in the bulk of my fanfiction: [Sylum Clan](https://www.sylumclan.com/sylumblog/welcome-to-sylum-clan/)
> 
> Please take a moment and check out my: [Published Fiction](https://www.nicholasjfinch.com)


End file.
